Mermen of the Gold Coast Season 1
by Charlie Cecilia
Summary: In this alternate universe, Cleo, Rikki and Emma never became mermaids. Instead Lewis, Zane and Ash become mermen. I have made an Etsy shop where I have posted some H20 and other fandoms art, it would be great if you could check it out: /uk/shop/CharlieGeekyWonders?ref l2-shopheader-name
1. Chapter 1

H20 Just Add Water Fanfiction: Mermen of the Gold Coast

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in the Gold Coast, perfect for fishing. However, before Lewis got out of his house, he had to pry his younger brothers off him since the three of them wanted a piggy back ride. Much to the amusement of his older brother who was no help at all, he merely sat eating his breakfast, laughing and encouraging his brothers to continue tackling Lewis. When Lewis had finally escaped from them, and grabbed his fishing equipment, he made his way out of the house.

Lewis was walking down the path to his favourite fishing spot, when he nearly ran into his best friend Cleo Sertori, "Oh, sorry Cleo" said Lewis smiling sheepishly.

"It's ok, you going fishing?" Cleo asked.

"Yep", Lewis replied grinning, "want to join me?" Lewis asked.

"I'd love to, but Lilly asked me to fill in for her at the Juicenet Café today because she's ill", Cleo explained with an apologetic smile.

"Oh", Lewis said feeling disappointed. He and Cleo had been best friends since they were five. They met on a school trip to a park, when Cleo had tripped over a stone and had fallen. Lewis had helped her up, and taken Cleo to their teacher to get an ice pack for her sprained ankle. They later learned that Zane and Nate had deliberately put the stone there, hoping that someone would trip over it. They got a detention for their prank, and had held a grudge against Lewis and Cleo ever since. Lewis and Cleo had become friends because of the incident, and had grown close over the years and Lewis loved spending time with her.

"May be some other time", Cleo said bringing Lewis out of his reverie.

"Yeah, that sounds good", Lewis said trying to hide his disappointment by smiling widely at her.

"See you later", Cleo said.

"See you", Lewis said.

As Cleo walked down the path in the opposite direction to Lewis, he glanced back as did she. Their eyes met, and Cleo smiled shyly and quickly looked away. Lewis wandered what that was all about, she hadn't acted timidly around him since the day they first met. Lewis shrugged, turned around and continued his journey. When he reached the harbour he saw Nate, he inwardly groaned Nate was always trying out new ways to make his life difficult. Lewis carried on walking, hoping Nate hadn't seen him, but luck wasn't on his side today.

"Hey Lewis, come over here I need your help!" Nate called to him.

Lewis sighed, he really didn't want to face Nate but it would be rude to ignore him. So, Lewis walked to Nate feeling dejected.

"What's wrong?" Lewis asked cautiously.

"The spark plug from my boat has been stolen, and I need to fix my boat", Nate asked.

"Why do you need me? I don't know who took your spark plug, and it wasn't me I swear", Lewis said with his hands up in a surrendering position.

"I just need someone to pass me the tools I need, and I know it wasn't you who stole it Lewis", Nate said.

"How?" Lewis asked raising an eyebrow at Nate.

"You're not smart enough to pull something like that off", Nate said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course", Lewis muttered used to Nate's attitude towards him.

"So, will you help me?" Nate asked.

"Yeah", Lewis said against his better judgement.

"Great, just hop onto the boat", Nate said.

"But I thought you wanted me to pass you tools", Lewis pointed out.

"Yeah, but it'll be easier if we are both on the boat", Nate said.

"Ok", Lewis said and ignoring the feeling of uncertainty got onto the boat. He turned around when he realised that Nate hadn't followed him. Nate smiled maliciously at Lewis, and he realised too late that this was a prank. Nate pushed the boat, causing it to drift towards the sea. "Why are you doing this? You know I didn't steal your spark plug!" Lewis demanded.

Nate shrugged grinning manically, "Because you were just there Lewis! He replied and began to laugh hysterically. Lewis saw that some of Nate's friends had joined him, they had all burst into laughter. Some were rolling on the ground, while others were holding onto each other to stop themselves from falling over.

"You'll have to swim for it Lewis!" Said one of Nate's friends.

"I was just trying to help you fix your boat", Lewis shouted.

"Tell you what, if you can fix my boat you can keep it. I was going to get rid of the old thing anyway." Nate said.

Lewis sat down on the boat seething with anger, he tried to think of happy thoughts to calm himself down. This method worked, and he looked around looking for oars. There were none. Lewis sighed, this day had ended up taking a turn for the worse. He couldn't swim back, the boat had drifted too far out. He was beginning to panic, when suddenly from out of nowhere Zane jumped onto the boat. Lewis yelped in surprise, "What are you doing here?" Lewis asked.

Zane didn't answer, but held up a spark plug and grinned at Lewis.

"You stole Nate's spark plug?" Lewis asked incredulously.

"Sure did, and look at what else I brought", Zane replied and showed Lewis two oars.

Lewis visibly relaxed, "You're unbelievable" Lewis said irritably.

"Hey, it's not my fault – well maybe it is – but Nate swapped my glass of water for sea water which tasted terrible. So this is my revenge", Zane explained.

Despite the situation, Lewis couldn't help but laugh at Zane's expression and how he had sounded so childish, Zane and Nate often played pranks on each other as well as other people.

"What's so funny?" Zane asked giving Lewis a puzzled look.

"You", Lewis said and was overcome by a fit of laughter, to Lewis' surprise Zane laughed with him.

When they had finally stopped laughing, Zane's expression turned uncharacteristically serious. "I'm sorry about Nate", he said.

Lewis gaped at Zane, "You're joking right?" Lewis asked.

"No", Zane replied while looking down and fidgeting with his watch. It was clear that he was uncomfortable and not used to apologising.

"Apology accepted", Lewis said causing Zane to look up in surprise and grin gratefully at him.

Zane got up and replaced the spark plug, and drove the boat around the harbour until he reached Nate and his friends. Zane turned the boat when he had reached them, which caused water to spray all over the group. "That's for giving me sea water!" Zane yelled at Nate, and zoomed way on the boat, laughing with Lewis.

While Lewis and Zane were speeding towards the sea, Lewis spotted Ash walking along the path having just finished horse riding. "Hey, Ash want a ride?" Lewis asked him.

Ash stopped when he heard Lewis call to him, he looked uncertainly at Zane wondering why he was with Lewis when the pair hated each other. What surprised him even more, was that Lewis was grinning at him, despite Zane's presence which was very unusual. "Are you sure this is safe?" Ash asked anxiously.

"Are you my mother?" Zane asked smirking at Ash.

Ash smiled and joined them on the boat. While Zane drove the boat out to sea, the three of them chatted happily. Until the boat suddenly stopped, Lewis and Ash glanced at Zane who was muttering "no, no, no," to himself.

"What's wrong Zane?" Lewis asked.

"The engine has run out of gas", Zane replied.

"I told you, this wasn't safe", said Ash starting to panic.

"Chill out, we can just use these oars", Zane said holding them up for emphasise.

"Oh", said Ash sounding sheepish and relieved at the same time.

Zane sat down and began to row the boat.

"So, what were you guys doing on this boat in the first place?" Ash asked curiously.

"It's a long story", said Lewis glancing at Zane.

"We'll be here for a long time", Ash pointed out.

"Touché", Lewis said.

"Touché?" Zane asked raising an eyebrow at Lewis.

"What? It's a good word", Lewis said defensively.

"Sure, sure", Zane said chuckling.

"Moving on", said Ash trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Yes, moving on", Lewis agreed and explained what had happened. When Lewis was talking about the prank, Ash glared at Zane jumping to the conclusion that he was a part of it. Lewis quickly explained that Zane hadn't known about the trick, which caused Ash's expression to soften.

"I wish you and Nate would stop pranking Lewis", Ash said to Zane.

"Sorry, but pranking is a part of me and I can't stop", Zane said not sounding sorry at all.

Ash sighed irritably, "That's no excuse-"

"Hey guys look, its Mako Island", Zane interrupted changing the subject.

Ash and Lewis turned to where Zane was pointing. A beautiful sight met their eyes, it was a huge island filled with forests.

"Anyone fancy taking a look?" Zane asked.

"No way", said Lewis shaking his head.

"No-one goes to Mako Island, it's surrounded by sharks and is very dangerous", Ash said.

"You're just exaggerating", Zane countered.

"No he isn't", said Lewis.

"Come on guys, where's your sense of adventure?" Zane asked raising his arms in exasperation.

"On a permanent vacation", Lewis replied crossing his arms defensively.

"Come on, it'll be fun", Zane said imploringly.

"To be eaten by sharks?" Ash countered.

"Look, either we go to Mako Island or we go back. And I don't fancy rowing the boat all the way to the harbour right now", said Zane.

"Or I could row the boat instead", said Ash.

Lewis was staring at the island, "you know, from a scientific perspective it would be very interesting to explore the island", he said.

"Come again?" Zane asked.

"It would be great for a science project to look around the island", Lewis explained.

"Oh, I see", said Zane.

"You can't be serious", Ash said exasperatedly.

"I am, listen I could take samples from things, such as plants, on the island and analyse them. Please Ash, please", said Lewis.

Ash sighed, "Fine", he said.

"Yes! Let's go," said Zane excitedly.

He rowed the boat until the shore of the island, (fortunately they didn't meet any sharks), where Zane tied the boat to a stone and left it there. Ash and Lewis got out of the boat, and the trio set off. As they waked in the forests of the island, Lewis could hear birds and waterfalls.

After a while of walking Zane spoke up, "you know what? Forget school, let's pack our bags and live here". Ash and Lewis laughed at this comment.

"I second that", Ash said high fiving Zane.

"But education is vital for future-" Lewis tried to say, but was cut off by Zane.

"Yeah, yeah come on Lewis live a little", he said.

"I suppose it would be pretty cool to live here", said Lewis.

"Now that's what I'm talking about", said Zane happily and the trio high fived, and then continued walking.

Lewis felt calm and peaceful on the island, especially with his two friends either side of him even though they had resumed their bickering. Lewis felt like he belonged in Mako, with Ash and Zane.

"…my phone doesn't have any signal", said Ash.

"Oh, boo hoo. I'm sure you can live without your phone for a few hours", said Zane.

"This is serious Zane, what if one or all of us get hurt? We wouldn't be able to call for help, we'd be stuck here", Ash reasoned.

"We'll just have to draw straws, to decide which one of you two I'll have to eat", said Zane.

"That's not funny Zane", said Ash glaring at him.

"Why don't we just try going higher?" Said Lewis gesturing to some rocks near them and effectively ending the argument.

The three of them began climbing the rocks, brushing branches out of the way.

"Ouch" said Ash rubbing his cheek, where a branch had hit him.

"Oops, sorry Ash", said Zane smirking at him and again not sounding sorry.

Ash glared at him, "Sure you are", Ash muttered sarcastically.

After a while of climbing, they reached the edge of a rock, which faced another with a big gap between them. Zane and Ash jumped over to the other rock easily, but Lewis wasn't as confident as them.

"I can't do this", Lewis said anxiously.

"Come on Lewis, I know you can", said Ash supportively.

"And if you can't, we'll just leave you here", said Zane smirking at Lewis.

"Zane", Ash scolded.

"What? I was just joking, we wouldn't really leave you behind Lewis".

"Lewis you can do this, just jump", said Ash.

"No, there has to be another way", said Lewis stepping backwards.

"There isn't-"Ash began to say, but was interrupted by Lewis' yell.

Lewis had fallen down a big hole in the rock, he slid on his back down a natural slide. When Lewis had landed, he was breathing heavily still in shock from the sudden fall. After Lewis had calmed down, he got up and looked around and discovered that he was in what looked like a cave.

"Lewis! Are you ok?" Ash asked concerned.

Lewis turned around, and saw Ash and Zane looking at him through the hole with anxious expressions. "Yeah, I'm fine", Lewis answered shakily.

"I'm going to check on him", Ash told Zane.

"Wait, shouldn't we call someone for help? What if you get stuck in there", said Zane while grabbing Ash's arm to stop him from going in the hole.

"There's no signal on our phones, remember? I'm just going to make sure that he isn't hurt, thanks for your concern though", said Ash smirking.

"I wasn't worried about you", argued Zane and quickly let go of Ash's arm.

"Yes, you were", said Ash.

"No I wasn't!" Zane said irritably.

"Whatever makes you feel better Zane", Ash said patting Zane shoulder. With that he slid down the hole, leaving a disgruntled Zane. Even though Ash knew what was coming, he couldn't stop himself from crying out in surprise. The slide down was very fast, and it took him a while to collect himself when he had landed.

"You all right?" asked Lewis offering his hand to help Ash up.

"Yeah, thanks", Ash replied taking his hand. Once Ash had stood up, Lewis let go of his hand and got out his torch.

"You have a torch? Ash asked incredulously.

"'Always be prepared'", Lewis quoted grinning at Ash.

A few minutes later they heard Zane's yelp, and turned back to the slide and saw that he had followed them.

Ash helped him get up, "What are you doing? You were supposed to go and get some rope or something, to help us get out of here", Ash said sounding exasperated.

"I just wanted to make sure you guys were ok, and what rope?" Zane said.

"He's got a point", said Lewis trying to stop another argument.

"I suppose", said Ash reluctantly.

"This place is so cool, we should have a look around", said Lewis looking at Ash and Zane silently asking for their approval. They both nodded, which caused Lewis to smile widely. They walked around the cave, "This is fascinating", said Lewis.

"Yeah, very fascinating", said Zane sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Ash who grinned at him.

"I've got to take some rock samples", said Lewis eagerly putting down his backpack and taking out equipment. Ash helped Lewis take the samples, while Zane stared at them as if they were aliens.

"Don't tell me you guys actually enjoy doing this?" Zane asked them.

"We sure do, this is actually very interesting you should try it Zane", Ash replied smirking at him.

"No, thanks", said Zane.

"Suit yourself", said Ash.

Zane made a face at Ash, and began to look around the cave by himself.

"His loss", said Lewis.

Ash agreed with him, and they went back to taking the samples. After a while Zane came back, looking excited.

"Hey guys, you've got to see this", Zane said motioning them to follow him with his hand.

Lewis and Ash looked at each other, and followed Zane. Lewis was intrigued, he wondered what could have made Zane so excited, when he looked bored minutes before. The answer to that question was answered, by the sight that greeted him when they had reached their destination. Zane had found another part of the cave, about half of which was comprised of a pool of water. Lewis stared at the pool, it looked beautiful and made him feel even more peaceful than he had felt in the forests of the island. Lewis walked towards the moon pool, crouched down and put his hand in the water. He moved his hand around in the pool, feeling as though he were one with the water.

"This is amazing", said Ash jolting Lewis out of his thoughts.

"Yeah", said Zane for once agreeing with Ash.

Lewis looked up and saw that there was a hole directly above the pool, and realised that this was an inactive volcano. "He guys look", he said pointing above him and voiced his thoughts.

"The volcano isn't going to erupt, right?" Asked Zane anxiously.

"No, it's been dormant for more than a thousand years. I don't think it's going to blow anytime soon", Ash replied reassuringly.

After a while of exploring and taking samples, Ash spoke up "Hey guys, how are we going to get out of here?"

Lewis and Zane glanced at each other with worried expressions, "I have no idea", Lewis said.

Zane shrugged and looked for a way out, he walked up to a wall of the inactive volcano and began to feel around for a secret passage.

"What are you doing? This isn't an Indiana Jones movie", said Ash.

"I'm looking for a hidden passage, there was a secret slide down here, so there might be a secret way out", said Zane.

"That actually makes sense", Lewis agreed.

"Thank you, and for the record I love Indiana Jones", said Zane and smirked in triumph at Ash, who merely rolled his eyes at Zane.

The three of them searched the walls, but had no success.

"I haven't found anything, what about you guys?" Said Ash, Zane and Lewis shook their heads to indicate that they hadn't discovered anything either.

"Aw man, it would have been so cool if there was a secret passage out of here", said Zane sounding disappointed.

Lewis turned his attention back to the pool, he knew there had to be a way out of the volcano. He crouched down again, and noticed that there was a tunnel that probably led out to the sea. "Hey guys, I think I found a way out", said Lewis. He showed them the tunnel, and explained how they could swim through it to get out.

"Lewis, have I ever told you that you are a genius", said Zane.

"Nope", said Lewis.

"Well you are", said Zane patting Lewis' back.

"I'm not sure about this", said Ash sounding worried.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Zane asked.

"Well…no not really", said Ash.

"Come on then, you'll be fine", said Zane giving Ash a reassuring smile.

"But I can't swim", said Ash anxiously.

"I'll help you", said Zane comfortingly.

"Ok", said Ash sounding unconvinced.

Lewis got in the pool first, followed by Zane and Ash. Lewis was about to swim through the tunnel, when he noticed a silver reflection on the water. He looked up, and saw that the moon was directly above the pool. Lewis pointed this out to the others, and they all craned their necks to look at the moon. It was then that one of the strangest events that Lewis had ever experienced happened. A whirlwind of bubbles leading from the moon came through the hole of the volcano, and surrounded the three of them along with a bright light. The wind that carried the bubbles, was so strong that Lewis wondered whether it would lift them out of the water. But to his relief that didn't happen, instead the whirlwind of bubbles continued to surround them for a while, and disappeared as quickly and suddenly as they had come through the hole. Silence followed the event, the trio stared at each other in shock.

"You guys saw that too right?" Zane asked nervously.

"Yeah", said Lewis and Ash nodded his agreement.

"Thank goodness, I thought I had imagined it", said Zane.

"That was incredible", said Lewis.

"Yeah, hey Ash are you ok?" Zane questioned Ash looking at him with concern.

Lewis turned to Ash with equal concern, Ash had frozen and was staring at them not blinking.

"Ash", said Lewis patting his back.

"Huh", he said and blinked a few times, "oh sorry, I spaced out".

"Ash, you scared me", said Zane in a whiny voice.

"Aw see you do care", said Ash grinning widely.

"What? No I don't", said Zane.

"Let's get out of here", said Lewis effectively stopping yet another argument. He swam out with Zane and Ash following him. It was difficult to swim through the tunnel without any goggles, but fortunately the tunnel was short and they made it without Ash freaking out.

"What now?" Zane inquired when they were out of the tunnel, and were in the sea.

"Why are you looking at me?" Lewis asked.

"Because you always think of something", answered Ash, Lewis scowled at them.

"I did mention that you are a genius right?" Said Zane nudging Lewis' arm.

Lewis' eyes lit up, and he began to think. Zane and Ash grinned at each other, and high fived.

"Hey, that's your idea face what's the plan?" Ash asked.

"We mustn't be far from the shore of Mako, so we could probably swim there", Lewis explained.

"I knew it, the boy's a genius", said Zane happily high fiving Lewis.

Ash coughed to get their attention, "Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked.

"What?" Said Zane.

Ash sighed, "I can't swim".

"Oh", said Lewis.

"Well, I could…" Zane began, but was cut off by Lewis.

"Hey, look it's my brother Lenny", he said eagerly.

Ash and Zane looked in the direction that Lewis was pointing, sure enough a figure on a boat was waving at them. They waved back, and Lewis asked for Lenny to help them and the boat came towards them. When the boat arrived, Lenny helped Ash get on first because he couldn't swim and was uncomfortable about being in the water. Lenny and Ash then helped Lewis and Zane onto the boat.

"What are you guys doing here so late?" Lenny asked incredulously.

"Can you please take as back to the harbour, we'll explain along the way", Lewis replied.

"Ok, here take these towels you all look freezing", said Lenny.

The trio took the towels and thanked Lenny. They told him what had happened, leaving out the strange event that had occurred in the pool, during the journey back. Lenny told them that his and Lewis' mum had sent Lenny to look for Lewis, when he still hadn't come back late in the evening.

"Wow that's quite an adventure, and I also wish that you and Nate would stop pranking Lewis especially as it led to this" Lenny said to Zane.

"Sorry Lenny, I'll talk to Nate but no promises", Zane said.

"Thanks for the ride back Lenny", said Ash while glaring at Zane who mouthed "What?" to him.

"You're welcome", said Lenny.

After a while they reached the harbour and Lenny parked the boat and the four boys got off the boat.

"Lewis, you and I should get back home, I have signal on my phone now so I'll let mum know you're ok". Lenny said and walked further away from them, to ring his mother.

"See you guys around?" Lewis asked Ash and Zane hopefully.

"Yeah, how about we meet up at the Juice Net Café?" Ash suggested.

"Sounds cool", Zane replied.

Lewis agreed with Zane, Lenny had finished his phone call and motioned for Lewis to go over to him.

"See you guys tomorrow", said Lewis waving goodbye.

Ash and Zane nodded at Lewis in confirmation, and waved back. Lewis turned around and jogged to Lenny. When they had reached their house, Lenny rang the doorbell. Their mother answered the door.

"Oh Lewis", she said and hugged him tightly as if afraid she would lose him again, and Lewis hugged her back. When she released him, she stepped backwards to let them go inside. She then hugged Lenny, and thanked him for finding Lewis, Lewis' father came down and hugged both him and Lenny too. His mother cooked him a late dinner, for which Lewis was very grateful, while Lewis ate his dinner he recounted to his parents what had happened and even though Lenny had heard what had happened he listened too.

Lewis was so exhausted by the events of the day that after dinner, he went straight to bed and instantly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading chapter one, and for following and favouriting my story. I will update as often as I can although this may be tricky with University. I intend to write this alternate universe story for all three seasons of the show, and continue after it left off. I hope you enjoy "Mermen of the Gold Coast Season 1".**

Lewis was jolted awake by his alarm clock which was set for 9:00am, even though it was the summer holiday and Lewis didn't need to get up this early. He was a morning person, and liked to work on science experiments or his inventions. His latest objective was to design a device that could analyse weather. With this in mind, he got up and went to the bathroom to get ready. However, when he washed his hands he felt the same strange sensation that he felt in the pool when the whirlpool of bubbles had surrounded him, Zane and Ash.

About ten seconds later, Lewis' whole body seemed to be made out of water and bubbles for a few seconds. He fell over backwards having lost his balance, Lewis groaned in pain. He sat up, and what Lewis saw made him gasp in shock. For where Lewis' legs should have been, there was a magnificent blue tail. Lewis began to hyperventilate, this just couldn't be real. He closed his eyes and pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, when Lewis opened his eyes the tail was still there. Suddenly someone was knocking on the door.

"Hey Lewis, are you nearly finished in there?" Max, his youngest brother, asked impatiently.

"Not quite, just wait a few minutes", Lewis replied trying his best to sound calm, but inwardly he was freaking out. His mind was filled with questions such as, how did this happen? Would he be stuck like this forever? How was he going to turn back to normal? Lewis tried to think logically, if water had triggered this transformation. Then maybe drying himself would bring his legs back. Lewis looked around for a towel, there was one hanging on the bath on the other side of the room. Lewis tried to move himself towards the towel, but his tail was too heavy. He gave up and sat back down. "Ok, don't panic", Lewis whispered to himself. He instinctively reached for the towel, and it floated to his hands by itself. He stared at the towel in surprise, how had he managed that?

"Hurry up in there!" Max said sounding irritated.

"Just wait a minute", said Lewis he used the towel and his body became water and bubbles once more. When the transformation had ended, to Lewis' immense relief he saw that his legs had returned. He got up shakily, and opened the door to find Max glaring at him.

"You took your time", Max said irritably.

"Sorry, the bathroom's free now", said Lewis apologetically. Lewis was slightly annoyed because he hadn't been very long at all, but given that Max was only seven he didn't let it show in his tone. People often said that Max was like a mini Lewis as he had the same blonde hair and interest in science, which was probably another reason that Lewis didn't show his annoyance.

Max allowed Lewis to come out of the room, before going in himself.

Meanwhile, Zane was walking in his garden when suddenly the sprinklers turned on. Zane immediately ran back to his chair where he had been sun bathing, fortunately he was safe from the sprinklers on the seat. However, as soon as he had lay down on the chair he felt a strange sensation that was somehow familiar. His body suddenly turned into water and bubbles, and when the transformation had finished instead seeing his legs, Zane saw a tail. He yelped in surprise and fell off the chair, Zane grabbed his phone which had fallen on the ground and called Lewis.

Lewis heard his phone ring and took it out of his pocket. It was Zane, the three of them had given each other their phone numbers the previous night.

"What's up?" Lewis asked, his voice shaking due to his latest adventure.

"Dude, the weirdest thing just happened to me", said Zane sounding panicked.

"Let me guess, your legs turned into a tail when you came into contact with water?" Lewis said.

"What are you psychic or something, how did you know?" Zane questioned.

"The same thing happened to me", Lewis replied.

"No way, that is so cool. Listen I need your help, how do you change back?" Zane asked frantically.

"Use a towel to dry yourself", Lewis replied.

"It worked, thanks Lewis. How do you think this happened to us?" Inquired Zane.

"You're welcome. I think the only cause for this transformation could be the whirlpool of bubbles that surrounded us in the pool on Mako Island, and-" Lewis stopped speaking abruptly as he realised something.

"What's wrong?" Said Zane sounding worried.

"And there was someone else with us that night", Lewis replied.

"Ash", Zane and Lewis said at the same time.

"He might not have experienced the transformation yet, I'm going to call him", said Lewis.

"Ok, ring me back when you have", Zane said.

"Sure, bye", Lewis said and hung up. He rang Ash, but the call went straight to voice mail. Lewis called Zane back, "Ash isn't answering, we need to warn him", he said when Zane had answered.

"Do we have to?" Zane asked whining.

"Yes we do, he's our friend and what if Ash goes to the beach or touches water, he doesn't know the danger he would be in if he does", said Lewis.

"Oh, all right", said Zane.

"I'll go to his house and see if Ash is there", said Lewis.

"I'll go to the Juice Net Café, he often hangs out there", said Zane.

"Ok, I'll meet you there if he isn't at his house", said Lewis. He hung up after they had finished their conversation, and set off for Ash's house. During the journey, he tried ringing Ash again but he still didn't answer. It didn't take long for Lewis to reach Ash's house, as he lived close to Lewis which allowed them to hang out more often. When Lewis arrived at his destination, he rang the doorbell. Ash's older sister Ally answered the door.

"Hey Ally, is Ash here?" Lewis asked.

"No he went out to the beach?" Ally answered.

Lewis gaped at her, "The beach?" He spluttered.

"Yeah, he wanted to get over his fear of water, and is having swimming lessons with Andy there", said Ally.

"Thanks, I'm going to go and find him", Lewis said.

"See you later", Ally said.

"See you", said Lewis. As soon as Ally closed the door, Lewis turned around and took out his phone to call Zane.

"Hey Lewis, Ash isn't at the café", said Zane.

"I know, Ally said he's gone to the beach for swimming lessons, we have to stop Ash from going into the water", said Lewis hoping Ash hadn't already done so.

"I'm near the beach so, I'll try to stop him", said Zane.

"Ok, I'm on my way to the beach", said Lewis.

"See you there", Zane said and hung up. As soon as Zane put his phone back in his pocket, he bolted out of the café not caring that he had ran into Nate and some of his friends on the way out. Zane didn't know how it happened, but he was beginning to care about Lewis and Ash. All that mattered to Zane at that moment, was stopping Ash from going into the sea. He ran to the beach, and frantically scanned the crowds of people for Ash and ignored Miriam who was trying to get him to come over to her. Zane finally spotted Ash with an older boy, who was gesturing towards the sea. Zane ran towards them as fast as he could, just as Ash was about to go in the sea Zane grabbed his waist and swung him around to stop him from stepping in the water. Zane let go of Ash when he was no longer near the water.

"What are you doing?" Ash yelled at him.

"Saving your life, you can't go in the water", said Zane.

"What's going on here?" The older boy inquired standing protectively in front of Ash, having assumed that Zane attacked him.

"It's all right Andy, he's a friend", Ash said.

The boy glanced back at Ash uncertainly, but stepped aside. Suddenly Lewis was running towards them and skidded to a halt.

"You can't go in the water", Lewis said to Ash.

"It's all right, he knows", Zane said reassuringly to Lewis who sighed in relief.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Ash asked exasperatedly.

"We can explain at my house, my dad is away on a business trip", Zane replied.

Lewis and Ash agreed, and after thanking his brother for the lesson, the trio left the beach and headed to Zane's house. When they arrived, about twenty minutes later, Lewis and Ash gaped at Zane's home. Although Zane described it as a house, it looked more like a mansion. The place was huge, and Lewis and Ash saw that there was even a pool in the garden.

Zane had pushed the gate open, and was half way to the door when he realised that Ash and Lewis were no longer behind him. Zane turned around, "Are you guys coming, or what?" He asked.

Lewis snapped out of his thoughts, he and Ash followed Zane to the door. They went to the living room and Lewis sat down on a sofa, while Zane and Ash remained standing. The room was very big, with a huge flat screen TV directly opposite where Lewis was sitting. There was an expensive looking coffee table, in the middle of the room, and there were two other large sofas to the side almost forming a circle around the table.

Ash turned to Lewis, "So are you going to tell me why I can't touch water?" He inquired.

Before Lewis could answer, Zane grabbed a glass of water he had left on the coffee table and threw it at Ash.

"Zane", Lewis scolded.

"What?" Zane asked innocently, Ash glared at him.

"Ash, you may want to sit down on the floor", said Lewis.

"Why would I-", Ash began but was cut off when his body turned into bubbles and water. Lewis caught Ash before he could fall to the floor, Lewis lowered him down gently and stood next to Zane.

Ash gaped at his tail, which looked a lot like Lewis'. "How is this possible?" Ash asked.

After Ash had transformed back, by drying himself with a towel that Zane had lent him, Lewis explained his theory about the bubble whirlpool that had surrounded them on Mako. "There's something else you guys should know, I can move things with my mind", said Lewis. Zane and Ash stared at him.

"Watch this", Lewis said. He raised his hand, so that it was directly in front of a cushion on the sofa that Lewis had previously sat on. He concentrated on the pillow and willed it to move towards him, which it did. "See, isn't this so cool?" Lewis said.

"Yeah", said Zane.

When Lewis had put the cushion back down on the sofa, Zane and Ash tried to move a pillow with their minds but found that they couldn't.

"Maybe we each have different powers that will show themselves", Lewis suggested comfortingly.

"Maybe", said Ash sounding disappointed.

"Come on, let's do some research", Lewis said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"On what?" Zane asked.

Lewis looked at Zane incredulously, "On mermen, duh".

"Oh right, yeah let's do that", Zane said sheepishly.

They spent the rest of the day hanging out in Zane's mansion, and researching mermen.

The next morning, Lewis found himself walking to the Juicenet Café with Cleo. They were talking about plans for the rest of the holiday.

"I'm just staying at home, because we went on holiday last year", Cleo said.

Before Lewis could respond, he heard a loud noise behind them. Lewis and Cleo managed to avoid being run over by a motorcycle, by just a few seconds. Lewis had pulled Cleo with him to the right and dodged the motorcycle.

"Are you ok?" Lewis asked Cleo as they went back on to the path.

"Yeah, I think so", Cleo replied shakily.

The figure turned the motorbike around to face Cleo and Lewis, and took off his helmet.

"Nate! What did you do that for?" Lewis asked angrily.

"I don't take to kindly to being humiliated!" Nate shouted back.

"It was your own fault", Lewis countered. There was a hose next to them on the grass, and it was shaking violently but Zane and Cleo hadn't noticed. Lewis looked at the hose and he used his mind to turn it to face Nate.

"You know, Zane can't be there to protect you 24/7 Lewis. One of these days something bad will happen to you-", Nate said but was cut off when water shot out of the hose, and hit him with so much force that Nate was thrown of the bike. Lewis and Cleo gaped at the sight.

Lewis had somehow controlled the water, he panicked and ran back to his house leaving Cleo staring at Nate in shock. As soon as Lewis arrived at his house, he asked Zane and Ash to come round to his house. Fortunately, his parents and brothers were out so apart from Lewis the house was empty. Ash and Zane arrived at the house ten minutes later, and sat down in the living room, so that Lewis could explain what happened with Nate.

"I can't believe Nate, he could have gotten you and Cleo killed", said Ash furiously.

"Don't be so hard on Nate", Zane said trying to defend his friend.

"Don't be so hard on- did you not here me when I said that he could have killed Lewis and Cleo?" Ash said angrily.

"Guys! It's okay", said Lewis effectively ending the argument.

"So you actually controlled water?" Ash asked still glaring at Zane.

"Yeah I think my powers are growing, watch this", Lewis responded. He raised his hand in front of his glass of water that was on the coffee table, and moved his hand in a certain way which caused the water to form a spiral that rose high up. Lewis managed to hold the water there for a few minutes, but lost control and it was about to fall on Ash. But he raised his right arm to protect himself, and the water turned into ice.

Ash lowered his arm and looked at the ice spiral, "Did I do that?" Ash inquired.

Zane turned to Lewis raising his eyebrows.

"Not guilty", said Lewis raising his hands in a surrendering stance.

"It wasn't me, so it must have been you", said Zane to Ash. Zane raised his hand and tried to do something to the spiral, but nothing happened. He tried three more times, but was unsuccessful. Zane slumped his shoulders feeling disappointed, "That's not fair, why do you guys get cool superpowers and I don't?"

"Our powers took a while to develop, maybe yours will show themselves over time", Lewis replied trying to reassure Zane.

"I hope you're right", said Zane gloomily.

"Listen, no one can know about this", said Ash.

"But I tell my dad everything", said Lewis.

"Not this time", said Zane.

Ash turned to Lewis, "If we are discovered we will be turned into science experiments, and I don't know about you guys but I don't want that to happen".

Lewis sighed, "You're right".

"This is our secret, we have to stick together", said Ash.

"That doesn't mean we have to get married does it?" Zane asked causing Ash and Lewis to burst into laughter.

"Now that was funny", said Ash grinning at Zane who smiled widely back.

"You know what guys? I think this is the start of a wonderful friendship", said Lewis as he put his arms around Zane and Ash.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading, favouriting, following and reviewing my story. I hope you enjoy my story.**

Lewis was at Zane's house with Ash discussing their new predicament. Ash had asked how long it took for the transformation to take place, he and Zane had turned to Lewis expecting him to know the answer.

"I don't know everything you know", said Lewis exasperatedly.

"Really? I thought you did", said Zane cheekily.

"Yeah, Lenny said that you're a walking encyclopaedia", Ash added.

Lewis scowled at them, he folded his arms and didn't say anything for a minute but gave in, "I think it takes about ten seconds", he said.

"See, that wasn't so hard was it?" Said Zane patting Lewis' shoulder.

"I think we should find out for certain though, I know a secluded part of the beach we could go to", Lewis said excitedly.

"Great, I'm in. What about you Ash?" Zane asked turning to Ash.

"No way, I'm not going anywhere near water again", replied Ash firmly.

"Come on, you have to face your fear some time", said Zane.

"Last time I tried that, our secret was nearly exposed", Ash countered.

"Zane's got a point Ash, you'll miss out on a lot if you don't face your fear, but it's your choice", said Lewis.

"Your right, but I'm just not ready to go near water right now", said Ash.

"Ok, but when you are ready we will help you face your fear", said Lewis encouragingly.

"Thanks", said Ash smiling at Lewis.

"Yeah, and you can stay here if you want", said Zane.

"Thanks, but it is my shift at the café in twenty minutes", Ash explained.

"No problem", said Zane grinning at Ash.

The three of them left the mansion and went their separate ways.

Lewis led Zane to the secluded part of the beach, and they both started walking towards the water. Zane and Lewis glanced at each other.

"Moment of truth", said Zane.

"Yeah, I'll count", Lewis said.

They both walked into the water, when seven seconds had gone by and nothing happened Zane said, "You know, our transformations could have been a fluke. Maybe they aren't-" He was cut off by his transformation.

Lewis felt the same tingling, but magical feeling again and he was lying on his front in the water in the form of a merman.

"Or not", said Zane.

"I was right, it took exactly ten seconds to transform", Lewis informed.

"Great, that gives us plenty of time to run for it", Zane said sarcastically.

"With practise we'll manage, and we can help each other", said Lewis.

"What if we are alone?" Zane asked anxiously.

"Make sure you always carry a towel?" Said Lewis grinning.

"Is that supposed to be a reference to something?" Said Zane.

"Don't tell me you have never read "Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy"", Lewis said incredulously.

"In case you hadn't noticed, reading isn't exactly my thing", said Zane.

"Well, it should be. You need to at least watch the film", said Lewis.

"Whatever Captain Kirk, want to go for a swim?" Zane said.

"Definitely", Lewis replied not realising Zane had said that to change the subject.

Lewis and Zane dived into the ocean, during their swim they saw many amazing sea creatures. After about ten minutes of swimming they came across a dolphin.

Lewis was about to approach the dolphin, when Zane stopped him with a concerned expression. Lewis gave him a look which said "I'll be fine", after a few moments of hesitation Zane let go of Lewis but stayed close behind him to make sure that he was safe. Lewis swam towards the dolphin cautiously, and raised his hand so that it was at the same level as the dolphin's head. He waited wanting the dolphin to make the first move, after a few moments of hesitation the dolphin allowed Lewis to stroke his head. Lewis turned to look at Zane and smiled at him triumphantly.

Zane smiled back trying to hide his relief that Lewis hadn't been hurt. Zane swam to Lewis' side and also began to stroke the dolphin. After a while many more dolphins joined them, and they spent hours swimming happily together.

Meanwhile, Ash was on his way to the café to do his shift. He saw two girls walking ahead of him in the same direction, he recognised them as Emma Gilbert and Cleo Setori. They were his classmates in school, however he and Emma didn't get on very well. At the café the two of them managed to get into arguments about everything, from what should be on the menu to what the uniform for the staff should be. His musings were interrupted when he felt a man bang into him.

"Hey, watch were you're going!" Ash shouted after him.

The man ignored him and continued running. Everything he was wearing was black, including his shoes. He also banged into Emma which caused her to lose her balance and nock into Cleo and she fell over on her side. The man sped across the rode without being hit by any cars. Emma wasn't so lucky. She was about to fall onto the road just as a car was driving by. Ash felt a strange sensation and time slowed down as he ran to save Emma. When he reached her, Ash grabbed Emma's waist and pulled her away from the road. As soon as they were out of harm's way, time went back to normal.

Emma stared at Ash as though seeing him for the first time, she had never realised how beautiful his eyes were until that moment. Emma hugged him tightly, breathing heavily still in shock. "Thank you", she whispered.

"You're welcome", Ash said softly hugging her back.

"Are you alright?" Cleo asked breaking the spell.

"Yeah", Emma replied suddenly releasing Ash smiling sheepishly at him.

Ash returned the smile, "Shall we-"Ash began to say but was cut off when his boss from the café ran over.

"Are you all, all-right? I saw what happened", Wilfred said his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, we're okay", Cleo said as she put a comforting arm around Emma, who smiled gratefully at her.

Wilfred sighed in relief, "Good, listen the three of you have had quite a shock. Why don't you take the day off?"

"Are you sure sir?" Ash asked surprised.

"Of course, and how many times to I have to tell you, call me Wilfred", he replied smiling at Ash.

"Thanks sir, I mean Wilfred", Ash said returning the smile.

"No worries, you and Emma can swap shifts with Izzy and Lucy I hope you recover from your adventure, and I will see you on Monday", said Wilfred.

Ash, Emma and Cleo all thanked Wilfred, and headed off to Emma's house. During the journey Cleo and Ash comforted Emma, who was still shaking. When they arrived at her house, Ash sat down on the sofa next to Emma.

"I'm going to get some lemonade and cookies", Cleo announced and went to the kitchen.

Although the house was huge it was very cosy. Ash looked around the living room and saw photos of Emma, along with her family and friends. He could see a swimming pool in the garden, and decided to use that to try and distract Emma from her ordeal.

"So you like swimming?" Ash asked.

Thankfully, this had the effect Ash wanted. Emma glanced at the pool, turned back to Ash and nodded eagerly.

"I love it, I have won a lot of swimming competitions and I'm training for one coming up soon", Emma told him smiling brightly.

"That's great", Ash said genuinely impressed, he wished he could swim. But ever since he was small he had been terrified of water.

"What about you, do you swim?" Emma asked him.

"No, I'm um…scared of water", Ash said rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Hey, that's nothing to be ashamed of. I could help you get over your fear if you want", Emma offered putting her hand on Ash's arm to comfort him.

Ash smiled at her, "Thank you, but I'm not ready to face water yet", he said. Ash wished he could accept her offer, he wanted to spend more time with Emma. But he couldn't let her discover his secret, because if she did she could find out about Lewis and Zane. Ash believed that Emma would keep their secret, but it wasn't just his secret to tell.

"Hey guys, I have lemonade and cookies", Cleo said brightly and sat down on the other side of Emma.

Ash and Emma thanked her and drank some of their lemonade.

"School starts next week, I'm so excited", said Cleo.

"You're starting to sound like Lewis", Ash said.

Cleo blushed at his comment and looked away.

"I can't wait for school too", said Emma.

"Seriously?" Ash asked incredulously.

"Yeah, it's going to be great", Emma replied with a big grin.

"If you say so", Ash said sounding unconvinced.

"Do you guys feel like swimming? I bet it will make Emma feel better", Cleo said.

Emma saw a flash of fear on Ash's face before he tried to compose himself. She wanted to help Ash get over his fear, but she also didn't want to force him to face it. "I'm feeling tired I'd rather watch a movie".

"Ok, a movie it is. Any preference?" Cleo asked.

"How about the third Harry Potter film?" Emma suggested.

Cleo and Ash both agreed, and Cleo went to find the film.

Ash smiled gratefully at Emma, "Thanks for covering for me".

"No problem", Emma said smiling back at Ash.

They spent most of the afternoon watching the film. After the end of the movie, the trio talked for an hour before it was time for Ash and Cleo to leave. Emma walked them to the door.

"Thanks for everything", Emma said to them.

"You're welcome", Cleo and Ash said at the same time.

Emma hugged Cleo and then Ash.

Ash turned to leave but Emma caught his wrist and hugged him again. "Thank you for saving my life", Emma whispered.

"You're welcome", Ash said.

When the hug was over they smiled at each other, Ash got lost in the beauty of Emma's eyes and only came back to reality when Cleo tapped his arm.

"Time to go Ash", Cleo said.

Ash said goodbye to Emma and left with Cleo.

Meanwhile, Johnny Brooks was on his way to his bosses' office. He was feeling both nervous and excited. For he had managed to complete the task his boss had set him. On the other hand, Johnny's boss was notorious for being quick to lose his temper. He approached Mandy his bosses' assistant so that she could let him in his office. Over the weeks that Johnny had worked with Mandy, he had developed romantic feelings for her and hoped that his relationship with Mandy would become something more than friendship.

Mandy looked up to see Johnny walking towards her with a nervous smile. She smiled warmly at him, and was delighted to see him smile brightly back. Unbeknownst to Johnny, she felt the same way, she had had fallen in love with Johnny the moment they met, the way he smiled at her made her feel content and always lifted her spirits when she was feeling down. Mandy longed for something to happen between them. As he reached her desk she wanted to hold his hand, but she was worried about how Johnny would react so she stopped herself doing so. "How can I help you Johnny?" Mandy asked.

"Mr Drake wants to see me", Johnny replied.

"Ok, I will let him know", Mandy said and called Mr Drake on her phone. "You may go in".

"Thank you", Johnny said, he smiled at her once more and walked into the office.

When Johnny had entered the office he saw that Mr Drake was on the phone to someone, he motioned to Johnny to sit down and he did so.

"But I have proof", Damien Drake said sounding frustrated, he drummed his fingers on the table while he listened to his boss.

"That's what you said last time Drake, and it turned out you didn't have any at all and you made us look like fools", Kevin Davison said equally irritated.

"It was stolen from me! But I will be more careful this time and I won't let you down. Please sir, give me one more chance", Damien said.

"Alright, but this is your last chance. Is that understood?" Kevin said sternly.

"Yes, thank you sir", Damien said and ended the call. He put the phone down with a sigh. "Please tell me you have something Brooks".

"I do sir", Johnny said taking a tube of blood out of his pocket and handed it to his boss.

Damien stared at it gleefully, he finally had the proof he needed.

As Johnny watched Mr Drake examine the tube, he initially felt pride at having achieved his goal. But the way his eyes bore into the tube made Johnny feel uncomfortable and he was starting to regret giving Drake the tube. His next words sent chills through Johnny.

"One down, two to go".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading and reviewing my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The boys were at Zane's house in the living room, Lewis and Zane had told Ash that it did take 10 seconds to transform to merman form and that they had discovered that they could swim super-fast, they were discussing how Ash had saved Emma.

"That was amazing Ash", Lewis said and Zane nodded grinning.

"Thanks, I think I have gained a new power", Ash said excitedly.

"Yeah, slowing down time. That should help if you get splashed, and it would be great if it develops and you are able to stop time that would definitely help", Lewis added eagerly.

"Yeah, I just need to practice", Ash agreed.

"How come you guys get two powers, and I don't have any it's not fair", Zane complained.

"I'm sure your powers will show themselves soon don't worry", Ash said in an attempt to comfort Zane.

"I hope so", Zane said sounding disappointed.

"Hey, there's going to be a science fair on this afternoon, would you guys like to go to that?" Lewis asked to change the subject.

"A science fair? Seriously?" Zane questioned incredulously.

"Yeah, it will be educational and fun" Lewis replied.

"Maybe to you, I would much rather go to the Juicenet Café. What do you say?" Zane said.

"Fine", Lewis replied reluctantly.

"Awesome, what about you Ash?" Zane asked. Ash didn't reply he was staring into space.

"Hello, is anyone in there?" Zane asked poking Ash's head.

Ash jumped startled, "Huh?" He inquired.

"Would you like to go the Juicenet Café with us?" Lewis asked.

"Yeah, that sounds cool", Ash replied still in a daze.

"Hey, what were you thinking about?" Zane queried poking Ash's arm.

"Nothing, and don't poke me", Ash retorted.

Zane ignored Ash's request and continued to poke him, "I won't stop poking you until you tell us what you were thinking about", Zane replied with a smirk.

"Stop it!" Ash said and tried to move away from Zane but was unable to prevent Zane poking him. "Lewis make him stop", he said irritably trying to ignore Zane's laughter.

"Sorry Ash, I'm with Zane on this one", Lewis said.

"Nice one buddy", Zane said happily and high fived Lewis.

"Okay, Okay, I'll tell you, just stop poking me", Zane reluctantly did so.

"I was thinking about Emma", Ash said grudgingly, "Before yesterday, we didn't get on so I haven't had a chance to get to know her. What is she like?"

"Very annoying", Zane said.

"But she was very nice to me yesterday", Ash protested.

"Ignore Zane Ash, she's very friendly", Lewis said reassuringly.

"So you like her?" Zane asked smirking.

"Not like that", Ash replied too quickly.

"Really?" Zane said sounding unconvinced.

"How about we head to the café? Ash said before Zane could say anything else.

They set off for the café, unfortunately Zane wouldn't let the subject of Ash's crush on Emma go and the two bickered about it the whole way to the café, while Lewis tried unsuccessfully to stop them arguing. It didn't take them too long to get there, and when they arrived they sat in a booth next to a window.

Emma walked towards them, when she reached them she smiled, "Can I get you guys anything?" She asked.

The boys gave her their orders and after smiling at them once more went to get their drinks.

Ash was staring at Emma's retreating figure, she was so beautiful and he-

"Earth to Ash", Zane said waving his hand in front of him, he was opposite Ash so he had to lean forward to do this.

"What?" Ash asked startled.

"You zoned out again", Lewis said patting his shoulder sympathetically.

"Oh, sorry", Ash said.

After a few minutes Emma returned with their drinks, they thanked her for the drinks. Emma and Ash's eyes locked for a few moments until Emma broke eye contact, she smiled at Ash and walked away.

"Dude you need to ask Emma out", Zane said grinning at Ash.

"I can't", Ash protested.

"Of course you can, she really likes you", Zane said.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, Zane is right Ash", Lewis said.

Before Ash could reply Miriam came to their table, "Hey Zane, do you want to come to our table? Miriam asked gesturing to the table where her two best friends were sitting.

"Sorry, I'm with Lewis and Ash", Zane replied.

"Come on, surely you don't want to hang out with these losers", Miriam said surprised.

"They are not losers!" Zane said angrily as his hands clenched into fists.

"The smoothie is bubbling", Lewis said in amazement.

Zane unclenched his fists and the bubbling stopped, Zane took a sip and jumped, "It's hot".

"There must be something wrong with the drink", Miriam said.

"Yeah, there must be", Zane said sharing knowing smiles with Lewis and Ash.

"You sure you don't want to join us Zane?" Miriam asked.

"Yeah, but thanks anyway", Zane said trying to remain calm down, so that he wouldn't draw anymore unwanted attention.

"Fine, your loss", Miriam said and walked back to the table.

"Yes, I finally have a super power!" Zane exclaimed.

"That's great Zane, I told you your powers would show themselves", Ash said.

"Yeah, hey we need to work on controlling our powers. We need to have complete control over them before school, or we could end up exposing ourselves", Lewis said.

"Yeah, your right Lewis, we could go to my house later and start practising, everyone's out", Ash suggested.

"Yeah, that's sounds great", Zane replied excitedly and Lewis agreed.

Zane ordered a new drink and they continued discussing Zane's newfound power and how they would practice controlling their powers.

After a while of talking, Emma came to give Zane his drink, but as she was about to give it to him, Nate walked towards them, and bumped into Emma which caused her to spill the drink on Zane.

Ash and Lewis looked at Zane in horror, because they knew what was about to happen.

"Hey watch where you are going!" Emma called to Nate as he walked away.

Zane looked frantically at the bathroom and the storeroom, but people had gone in both rooms. He jumped from his seat and sprinted out of the café, he ran as fast as he could to the beach. He had nearly reached the ocean but only had a few seconds left, he put on an extra burst of speed and managed to reach the sea just in time. He transformed into a merman as soon as he had jumped into the water, he super sped to the moon pool.

When he arrived he was breathing heavily, his heart still pounding from the danger of nearly being exposed. After he had calmed down he looked around the cave, he realised that it was beautiful and peaceful. And had an air of magic about it, he rested against the surface for a while. And then he turned around and left the pool to swim super-fast to the secluded part of the beach so that he could return to the café.

Meanwhile, Lewis reached for his phone to call Zane. After a few seconds Zane answered the phone.

"Zane, are you ok?" Lewis asked concerned.

"Yeah, I managed to get to the sea in time. I'm on my way back to the café", Zane replied.

"I'm glad you're ok", Lewis said with a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, hey we should check out the moon pool later it's great in there", Zane said.

"Yeah, that sounds cool", Lewis said.

"Ok, see you in a bit", Zane said and hung up.

About five minutes later Zane came back in and sat back in his original seat.

Emma came over with Zane's replacement drink, "I'm sorry about your drink, here's your replacement".

"Thanks, don't worry it wasn't your fault", Zane said and smiled reassuringly.

Emma smiled back and smiled at Ash who smiled back, before serving another customer.

"Are you okay Zane?" Ash asked.

"Yeah thanks, while I was swimming I went to the moon pool and-"

"Wait, moon pool?" Ash asked confused.

"Yeah, you know? The place where we _transformed_ ", Zane explained whispering the last word.

"Oh I see", Ash replied in understanding.

"Why are we calling it the moon pool?" Lewis inquired grinning.

"Because we were in the pool and there was a moon duh! Anyway as I was saying, I think we should go back there, the moon pool is really cool" Zane said excitedly.

"I'm not sure if that is such a good idea", Ash said nervously.

"Come on Ash, it'll be fun", said Zane.

"You can borrow my boat to get there, and you don't have to go into the water", Lewis reasoned.

Ash sighed he really didn't want to go, but he knew he had to get over his fear of water so he agreed to Zane's delight.

The trio finished their drinks and left the café and went to the moon pool. Zane and Lewis super sped there in the sea, while Ash used Lewis' boat. When they got there, Zane and Lewis leaned against the edge of the pool, while Ash sat on the floor opposite them.

"See, isn't this cool?" Zane said happily.

"For once I agree with you", Ash said grinning at Zane.

"We should come back here more often", Lewis said.

"Yeah, hey we should make this our HQ", Zane said.

"Our HQ?" Lewis asked.

"You know, Head Quarters", Zane explained.

"I know what it means", Lewis said irritably. "But are you sure that is a good idea? What if people come down here and see us?" Lewis said.

"He has a point", Ash said.

"But people don't usually come here because Mako Island is surrounded by sharks. This place would be great, we could come here to discuss merman stuff, or other things, or we could just come here if we needed some time alone", Zane said.

"I suppose that is true", Lewis said slowly thinking it over.

"Great, so are we making this our HQ?" Zane asked excitedly.

Ash and Lewis both nodded their agreement, which made Zane very happy. The boys talked for a couple of hours before they decided it was time to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, I'm sorry it's been a while since I last updated, I have had a busy summer, I will try to update more often. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 5

The rest of the summer holiday passed very quickly, with quite a few close calls, but by the end the trio were starting to get the hang of their water problem. They also practiced their powers, they had become better at controlling them but still found it difficult. Zane's second power had yet to show itself, and he hoped it would.

Lewis was in the middle of getting ready to go to school, it was his first day back. He was excited because he really liked school (something that Zane teased him about a lot), but he was also worried because it would be easier to get splashed. The trio had planned for this, they decided to make sure to wear long sleeved tops or jackets and trousers, but this still didn't ease Lewis' worry. When Lewis had finished getting ready he went downstairs to the kitchen and had breakfast, after which he left for school with his younger brothers. Lewis met Ash part way to their school and walked behind Lewis' brothers, so that they could talk about ways of avoiding water.

When Ash and Lewis had arrived at their lockers, they saw that Zane was already there waiting for them.

"Hey guys, you ready for today?" Zane asked.

"Yeah", Lewis replied as Ash nodded.

"We need to be really careful", Zane said.

Before Lewis and Ash could reply Nate appeared out of no-where.

"Hey Zane, me and some people are going to play volleyball at the beach after school. Want to join us?" Nate asked grinning.

"Yeah, that would be great, is it okay if Ash and Lewis come too?" Zane said excitedly grinning back.

"What was that about being careful?" Ash pointed out.

"Yeah Zane, we can't remember?" Lewis said in a meaningful tone.

"Come on guys, we won't play to near the edge right Nate?" Zane asked.

"Yeah I guess, why?" Nate said reluctantly.

"Ash is scared of water", Zane explained.

"Zane!" Ash said indignantly as Lewis glared at Zane.

"What?" Zane asked sounding genuinely confused.

"It's okay, we won't play near the edge", Nate said.

"Thanks, but I don't like being anywhere near water", Ash said.

"That's okay, Lewis?"

"Sorry, I'm not too fond of water either", Lewis replied.

"No worries, see you later then Zane", Nate said and walked off to join his friends that were waiting for him.

"What?" Zane asked when he noticed that Ash and Lewis were glaring at him.

"Did you have to tell Nate that I'm scared of water?" Ash asked in annoyance.

"Yeah, and you can't go to the beach it's too dangerous", Lewis reasoned.

"We can't let water control our lives, and I'll make sure that we don't play too close to the water", Zane argued.

"Lewis is right, it's too dangerous, it's our lives your risking here too not just yours remember", Ash said.

"Yeah, please don't do this", Lewis said.

Zane sighed, "Fine I won't".

The trio was about to head off to registration, when someone lost their grip on their water bottle, and the water went all over Ash. Ash froze in shock and fear for a second, then sprang into action and ran with Lewis and Zane running after him, to the nearest room which was the caretaker's storeroom. Ash almost didn't make it in time, having bumped into someone as he was about to go in, but he just did and fell in. As he hit the floor on his stomach he changed into a merman. Ash quickly turned around on to his back terrified that someone had seen him transform, but fortunately Zane was in the room and had closed the door. Zane had discovered that he could change them back into human form with his power, and did this for Ash. When Ash had turned back into his human form, Zane helped him up.

"Are you okay?" Zane asked in concern.

"Yeah thanks, and thanks for helping me", Ash replied shakily, his heart still pounding from the ordeal.

"No problem", Zane said grinning and patted Ash's back, "Let's get out of here".

"Are you alright Ash?" Lewis asked as soon as they had gotten out of the room.

"Yeah and thanks for keeping lookout", Ash replied.

"You're welcome", Lewis said smiling at Ash.

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought, it's only been twenty minutes, and I have already nearly been exposed", Ash said gloomily.

"It'll be okay, we have most of our classes together, so we can look out for each other", Lewis said comfortingly.

"Yeah, and my power will help and when you have gotten better at slowing down time that will also help", Zane added.

"Yeah, I guess you guys are right", Ash said feeling a bit more light hearted.

"Come on lets go to registration, here's your stuff guys", Lewis said.

The rest of the day went quite well, there were only two more close calls, all that practice over the summer had paid off, and Zane had reluctantly told Nate that he couldn't play volleyball with him which Nate hadn't been happy about and was constantly trying to change his mind. To Zane's annoyance Nate had managed to catch him before he left school.

"Come on, please come", Nate said.

"I'm sorry I can't", Zane said sadly.

"But we haven't hung out together for ages, you're always with Lewis and Ash. Why do you even hang out with them anyway? I thought you hated them".

"We bonded when we got stuck on Mako, but you're right I miss hanging out with you I'll come".

"Great, let's go", Nate said excitedly.

Zane looked around to make sure Lewis and Ash weren't there, as he knew they would try to stop him, he was relieved to see that they weren't and headed off with Zane to the beach.

Lewis was on his way home, when noticed his phone ringing, it was Ash.

"Hey Lewis, I'm worried about Zane".

"He said that he wouldn't go to the beach, I'm sure he's fine", Lewis reasoned.

"Yeah, but this is Zane we're talking about".

"That's a good point".

They agreed to meet at the beach to see if Zane was there, ten minutes later Lewis met Ash. Ash tried calling Zane, but he didn't answer his phone so they started searching for him. After five minutes they found him playing volleyball with Nate and some of their friends from class, when they started walking to them they saw that they had stopped playing to take a break. Zane was about to take a sip of water from his water bottle, but lowered it when he saw Ash and Lewis. He sighed knowing they wouldn't be happy with him.

"Zane, you said you wouldn't go", Ash said irritably when he and Lewis had reached Zane.

"I know but I wanted to do this, and like I said we are playing very far from the sea", Zane argued.

"But it's too dangerous Zane", Ash argued back.

"Look, I'm not going to let water control my life", Zane said angrily, in his anger he forgot that he was holding a water bottle without a lid on and swung it to his left, causing most of the water to land on Lewis. Zane looked at Lewis in horror, feeling terrible for what he had done.

Lewis ran as fast as he could to the sea, on the way he tripped over someone's beach towel and fell over. Panicking he got up quickly and sprinted to the sea only just getting there in time. He swam super-fast to his secret fishing spot. He waited for Ash and Zane to get there as he didn't have a towel on him. They arrived a few minutes later, after checking that no-one was around, Lewis came out of the water and made his way to the shore. When, Lewis arrived at the shore, Zane used his powers to turn Lewis back to his human form.

"Lewis, I'm so sorry," Zane said.

"It's okay Zane", Lewis said reassuringly.

"No, it's not okay! Zane you nearly got Lewis exposed, all because you wanted to play volleyball", Ash said angrily.

"I know, I should have been more careful, but as I have said before, we can't let water control our lives", Zane argued.

"Zane, Lewis only just got to the sea in time, if you were just a bit further from the sea, he wouldn't have made it", Ash retorted.

"Ash, Zane is right", Lewis said.

"How are you not mad at him?" Ash asked incredulously.

"Because if we are constantly afraid of every drop of water, then we can't live our lives properly", Lewis reasoned.

Ash sighed, "I guess, but we need to be more careful, and I'm sorry I got mad at you Zane".

"It's okay, I probably deserved it", Zane said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I could use a smoothie, shall we go to the Juice Net café?" Lewis asked.

Ash and Zane agreed, and they spent the rest of the afternoon in the café.

The next day, school was going quite well until lunch time. Lewis, Zane and Ash were about to go to lunch, when Nate appeared out of no-where and sprayed them with water, using his water gun and laughed hysterically at them, as did some of the other students who saw what happened. They froze for a second in shock, and then ran as fast as they could, bumping into some people on the way to the nearest classroom, which was Mr Anderson's room. Said teacher had just come out of the classroom, to presumably go to lunch. The trio accidentally ran into him, before going into the classroom. They got to the classroom with a few seconds to spare, and transformed into mermen almost as soon as they got there and landed on their fronts.

"That was a close one", Lewis said.

Zane and Ash nodded in agreement, having not got their breath back yet. Zane was about to turn Ash back into his human form, but before he could the door burst open.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, I'm sorry I'm updating later than I thought I would, I haven't been feeling well lately, but I'm feeling a bit better so I'll update soon. I have posted another story called Fabian Rutter at Hogwarts: Year 1, it would be great if you could check it out. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 6

And in walked Emma Gilbert.

Emma stared at the three boys in shock, in front of her were three mermen. Mermen. Emma turned and ran out of the room.

"Emma wait!" Ash called after her.

The boys looked at each other in terror, someone had seen them. Zane quickly turned Ash back into his human form.

"Go after her, we'll catch up", Zane said.

Ash nodded and ran after Emma, he saw her push the front door of the school open. Ash followed Emma out of the school.

"Emma, Emma please let me explain!" Ash said.

Emma stopped running and turned around, "Why should I let you explain! How do I know you're not going to hurt me?"

"I would never hurt you. I'm still Ash your friend, being a merman doesn't change who I am".

"How can I know that for sure?" Emma argued.

"I saved your life, I was a merman back then that was how I was able to save you".

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have the power of slowing down time, I slowed time down so that I was able to pull you off the road".

"You used your power to save me?"

"Yes, I would never use my powers to hurt you or anyone, and Lewis and Zane would never hurt anyone either".

"He's right Emma, we would never hurt anyone", Zane said.

Ash looked at Zane and Lewis in surprise, "How long have you guys been standing there?"

"About two minutes", Zane replied.

"Please keep our secret Emma", Lewis said.

"I don't know if I can, I believe that you guys would never hurt anyone, but we could learn so much from you guys. You consider yourself to be a scientist Lewis, surely you of all people understand", Emma said.

"That may be so, but it would be at the cost of our freedom", Lewis argued.

"Yeah, they would treat us like lab rats", Zane said.

"But wouldn't the benefits be worth it, scientists could find the cure for diseases", Emma protested.

"You know how what they would do to us, would you be willing to put us through that", Ash said.

"I just need some time to think this through", Emma said.

"Emma wait", Zane said and tried to go after her but Ash stopped him.

"Let her go Zane, she needs some time alone", Ash said.

"Are you kidding me, Ash she could be turning us in right now", Zane said.

"Emma wouldn't do that, she's a good person, she'll do the right thing", Ash said.

"I hope you're right Ash, otherwise we'll be in big trouble", Zane said.

Thirty minutes later Ash was in his room, he was in the process of packing a bag. The trio had agreed that if Emma didn't tell them her decision in two hours they were going to run for it. So they all went back to their houses to pack a bag in case they had to run for it. Ash was about to pack his laptop, when his phone rang. It was Emma.

"Hi Ash, I have decided to keep your secret", Emma said.

Ash sighed in relief and sank to his bed, "Thank you so much Emma, this means everything to me".

"I'm sorry I didn't decide straight away, I must have sent you guys into a panic", Emma said.

"It's okay, this is a lot to take in. Would you like to meet me and the guys at the Juice Net Café to talk about this?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, that would be great thanks, I have a lot of questions".

"I bet, I'm just going to let Zane and Lewis know your decision, I'll see you at the café in about 20 minutes", Ash said.

"Okay see you then, bye", Emma said.

"Yeah, bye" Ash said and ended the call.

Ash quickly skyped Zane and Lewis at the same time on his phone.

"Guys, Emma has agreed to keep our secret", Ash said.

"Oh, thank goodness", Zane and Lewis said at the same time.

"Emma has a lot of questions, and I was thinking it would help if we met her at the Juice Net Café to talk about all this. Are you guys in?" Ash said.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea to tell her everything", Zane said.

"Why not? Wouldn't it help Emma understand if we told her everything?" Lewis asked.

"Emma was considering turning us in, what if we tell her something that changes her mind, or what is she was lying and is going to turn us in but wants to find out everything about us first", Zane said.

"This was a lot to process, she was just having a freak out. I believe Emma is a good person and wouldn't turn us in", Ash said.

"Ash I hate to say it, but you like Emma and I think that is blinding your judgement", Zane said.

"It isn't blinding my judgement, how about we don't tell her everything we could tell her some things and see how she reacts?" Ash suggested.

Lewis and Zane agreed and twenty minutes later the trio were sitting in their usual booth waiting for Emma to arrive. She was five minutes late and they were starting to get on edge.

"What if she doesn't show up?" Zane said sounding panicked.

"Yeah, what if she's turning us in right now?" Lewis said.

"Guys don't worry, I'm sure she'll be here any minute", Ash said.

"I hope so, I'm freaking out right now", Zane said.

"Ow, I know you're hurting my arm", Lewis said.

Zane looked at Lewis in surprise, he hadn't realised that he had grabbed his arm, he let go and laughed nervously, "Sorry Lewis".

"It's okay", Lewis said.

Five minutes later Emma arrived and sat next to Ash, "Hey guys, I'm sorry I'm late. I had to drop my brother at his friend's house last minute".

"No worries, so uh what do you want to know?" Ash said.

"There's so much, I'm not sure where to start" Emma said.

"How about the beginning?" Lewis asked.

"Yeah, how did you guys become mermen?" Emma asked.

The trio answered her question and continued to answer her questions for some time.

"Wow, this is… I don't know how to describe it", Emma said.

"I have three words, totally, completely awesome" Zane said causing them to burst into laughter.

Throughout the week, Emma continued to bombard them with questions. Ash was delighted as it meant spending more time with Emma and not having to keep his secret form her anymore. Zane and Lewis on the other hand, weren't quite as happy about Emma knowing their secret, especially Zane. They were worried, that Emma would betray them but kept this a secret from Ash as they knew it would upset him.

One night during the week Zane and Lewis met at Zane's house to discuss the Emma situation.

"I have been doing some research and I found a potion that can erase certain parts of their memory-"

"Wait, wait, wait, you want to make Emma forget that we are mermen?" Lewis asked.

"Yeah, anyway as I was saying –"

"Zane, that is way too dangerous!"

"Why and can you please stop interrupting me?"

"You could accidently erase all of Emma's memory, she could forget who she is", Lewis said.

"I thought of that, when I was making the potion the instructions said to think about which memory you want to erase while making the potion".

"It could still go wrong, and this doesn't feel right".

"I know, but I don't trust Emma with our secret. I wish it didn't have to come to this, but this has to be done to protect ourselves".

Lewis sighed, "Yeah, you know Ash is going to be really mad at us".

"I know, but I'm sure he'll understand".

"So, how are we going to give the potion to Emma?" Lewis asked.

"Well, the potion looks like water. So I was thinking I could invite Emma and Ash around tonight for pizza, so they won't realise we're up to something".

"Yeah, that sounds good, can I see the potion?" Lewis said.

"Yeah, here you go, I'm going to call Ash and Emma".

Ash and Emma agreed to come over and thirty minutes later Ash was helping Zane order the food, and get everyone's drinks. As Zane had hoped Emma had asked for water (she usually did), and while Ash wasn't looking Zane poured the water into Emma's glass. They were using different coloured plastic cups so that Zane could tell whose drink belonged to who, particularly as Lewis, Ash and Emma had wanted water. He poured Emma's into a light blue cup and got the crisps from the cupboard. When he turned around he saw that Ash had put down the light blue cup which was now empty.

"Ash, did you just drink the water in the light blue cup?" Zane asked starting to feel panicked.

"Yeah, I was thirsty so-"

"No no no no, this isn't happening".

"What's wrong?"

"That water was meant for Emma. It's a memory erasing potion".

"What?"

"It's a memory erasing potion, any minute you're going to forget that you're a merman!"

"That I'm a what?"

"A merman… oh no, it's already happening. Listen Ash you're a merman".

Ash crossed his arms, "Very funny, mermen don't exist".

"Lewis! We have a problem!"

Lewis came running into the kitchen, "What is it?"

"Ash drank the potion by mistake".

"Oh this is not good".

"Hey guys, what are you all doing in the kitchen?" Emma called.

Lewis and Zane glanced at each other, "We have to tell Ash and Emma what's going on" Lewis said.

"Do we have to?" Zane whined.

"Yes we do, come on guys", Lewis said.

The trio went to the living room, Lewis and Zane explained everything to Ash and Emma.

"You and Zane tried to make me forget you're mermen? I thought you trusted me, and now Ash doesn't know that he's merman", Emma said gesturing to Ash.

Ash looked confused, "Who's Ash?"

Lewis, Zane and Emma stared at Ash, "You're Ash", Lewis said sounding panicked.

"Am I? I… I… are you sure?"

Zane sat next to Ash, "Yes, you're Ash. You don't remember who you are?"

"No, I don't remember", Ash said quietly.

"What do you remember?" Lewis asked.

"I don't remember anything, I don't even know who any of you are".

"It's going to be okay Ash, we'll fix this", Lewis said, "Zane can I have a word with you".

Zane nodded and followed Lewis into the kitchen.

"We have to find a cure as soon as possible, I knew we shouldn't have done this", Lewis said angrily.

"Ash wasn't supposed to drink the potion", Zane argued.

"Well he did, and now he doesn't remember who he is. I thought the potion was supposed to only erase Emma's memory of finding out we're mermen".

"It was, I must have done it wrong. I still have the book that I found the potion in, it might have the cure I'll go get".

"Okay, we really need this cure," Lewis said.

"I know".

Zane went to get the book, while Lewis went back to the living room and sat down opposite Ash and Emma.

"Do you guys have a cure for this?" Emma asked.

"Zane still has the book he found the potion in, we're hoping it has the cure too. Ash do you remember anything? Ash?" Lewis repeated when Ash didn't answer.

"Oh right, I'm Ash. No, I don't remember anything. I'm scared, what if I never remember who I am", Ash said.

"It'll be okay Ash, we'll find a cure", Lewis said.

"Here's the book", Zane said as he came into the living room and sat next to Lewis. The four of them, looked through the entire book, but couldn't find a cure.

"What are we going to do now?" Zane asked in frustration.

"This is all your fault you know, if you and Lewis had just trusted me then this wouldn't have happened!" Emma said.

"How do you expect us to trust you? You nearly turned us in" Zane argued.

"You would have done the same thing in my position", Emma protested.

"No I wouldn't, I would have put my friends' safety before science", Zane said.

"Guys, this isn't the time to argue, we need to find a cure", Lewis said.

Zane sighed, "Okay, let's look on the internet, there might be something there".

The others agreed and looked for a cure all evening, but they still couldn't find one. Eventually they had to stop as it was time to go home. Lewis wrote Ash a list of things he needed to remember, including not going in water.

"Keep this list on you, it's very important you remember these things. Especially not going in water", Lewis said to Ash.

"Will do, thanks Lewis", Ash said.

"No problem, unfortunately we have school tomorrow so you will have to do your best to act as though you haven't lost your memory", Lewis said.

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to that", Ash said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, we'll help you", Zane said.

"Yeah, call us if you need anything", Emma added.

"Thanks guys", Ash said.

"No problem, good luck for tomorrow", Zane said.

"Zane, don't make Ash worry", Lewis said hitting Zane's arm.

"Ow, I was just trying to reassure him", Zane said.

"Well, you're not very good at reassuring people", Lewis said.

"Anyway, we should probably go before our parents start worrying", Emma said.

"Yeah, see you guys tomorrow", Ash said. The quartet said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, all thinking about what was going to happen the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm sorry its been so long since I last updated. I have had so much work to do. I hope you enjoy this chapter**

Chapter 7

The next day came faster than Ash would have liked. He didn't want to face school, the previous evening had been difficult enough as he couldn't remember any of his family.

Flashback:

Lewis had walked Ash back to his house as Ash couldn't remember the way back.

"Thanks Lewis, did I get your name right?" Ash said.

"Yeah and no problem, see you tomorrow and try not to forget to stay away from water", Lewis said.

"I'll try, see you tomorrow, will do", Ash said.

As Lewis started to walk back to his house, Ash opened the door and went inside his house. Ash tried not to panic as he walked in, he didn't recognise the house at all but he knew it was his house. A woman that Ash assumed was his mother, and according to his list was called Rachel, came down the stairs.

"Hi dear, did you have a good time at Zane's house?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah I did thanks", Ash said.

"Are you sure? You look worried".

"Yeah, I'm just worried about all the work I'm going to get", Ash said.

"Ah, if you ever need help managing your work load, you can come to me".

"Thanks mum", Ash said.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Yes please", Ash said, Ash hoped that the hot chocolate would help calm him down. He followed his mother to the kitchen, when he got there he wished that he had declined the hot chocolate. There were three other people he didn't recognise. According to his list they were his dad Jackson, his brother Andy, and his sister Ally.

"Hey Ash, I've noticed that you're spending a lot of time with Emma, are you two going out?" Ally asked excitedly as soon as she saw him.

"What? No we're just friends", Ash said trying to sound normal even though he couldn't remember who Emma was.

"Just friends? Yeah right", Andy said sarcastically.

"I bet you two are secretly going out", Ally said.

"No we're not Ally", Ash said.

"Andy, Ally leave your brother alone", Jackson said.

"Here's your hot chocolate Ash", his mother said.

"Thanks", Ash said he was starting to panic, pretending to remember who he was, was more difficult than he thought it would be.

"So how is horse riding going?" Rachel asked.

"It's going fine thanks", Ash was starting to freak out he had to get out of there, "I need to finish my homework for tomorrow, see you guys later", Ash said and walked out of the room, it took a lot not to run out.

End of flashback

Ash reluctantly got out of bed and got ready for school, he went down the stairs to have breakfast. His heart sank at seeing his sister in the kitchen, he was going to have to keep up the charade longer than he hoped.

"Hi Ash, are you alright? You were acting a bit weird last night", Ally.

"Yeah, I've just got a lot on my mind", Ash replied.

"Ah, you've got Emma on your mind", Ally said raising her eyebrow at him.

"Not that again, we're just friends", Ash said, Ash had made a note of that inquiry in case Ally asked him again.

"For now maybe", Ally said grinning.

Ash rolled his eyes at her and finished his breakfast, "I'm going to school now, see you later".

Ally was waiting for her friend Lindsey to come to the house and walk to school with her, so she wasn't going with Ash.

"You can't avoid me forever Ash", Ally called after him.

"I can try", Ash called, as he walked out the door he was feeling a bit more confident, he had managed to trick his sister into thinking he knew who he and she was. Ash met Lewis outside his door, Lewis was walking the whole way with Ash as he couldn't remember this route either.

"Hey Ash, how did last night go?" Lewis asked as they started walking.

"It went okay, they don't know I don't know who I am, and I managed to not be in contact with water", Ash said.

"That's great Ash, do you still have the list?" Lewis.

"Yep" Ash said patting his pocket.

"Good, Zane, Emma and I will try to be with you at all times", Lewis said patting his shoulder comfortingly.

"Thanks", Ash said smiling gratefully at Lewis. About ten minutes later they arrived at the school and met Emma and Zane at their lockers.

"Hey Ash, you okay", Zane and Emma asked at the same time causing them to glare at each other. Emma was still angry with Zane for proposing the idea of trying to erase her memory, and she was still mad at Lewis for helping. Zane was angry with Emma for considering turning them in. They immediately looked at Ash in concern though when he answered.

"Yeah thanks, and last night went well too".

Emma hugged Ash causing him to feel very happy, but he wasn't sure why.

"I'm so glad Ash", Emma said.

When Emma released him, Ash smiled at her happily feeling more confident, Emma smiled back at him.

Zane stepped forward and hugged Ash too, he was still feeling guilty for putting Ash in danger and while this hug was primarily meant to comfort Ash, it was comforting him too. After he had finished hugging Ash, he smiled reassuringly at him and Ash smiled back.

After they had gotten their things, the quartet made a schedule to make sure that Ash wasn't alone, Cleo would have to hang out with Ash in his free period in the afternoon, as Zane and Lewis didn't have one until the last class of the day, and Emma had classes all afternoon. But given that Cleo was good friends with Ash they felt it wouldn't be a problem, and because of this they wouldn't have to tell Cleo about the mermen situation. Lewis and Zane were able to spend the last hour of the afternoon with Ash though. After they had finished the schedule, they made their way to registration. While they were waiting for their teacher Zane, Lewis and Emma temporarily put their differences aside to cheer Ash up by chatting and trying to act normal. Ash didn't join in much, though he appreciated what they were doing. He felt very anxious, he was worried that he'd end up alone and wouldn't know what to do, though they had made the schedule things could go wrong.

A few minutes later their teacher, Mr Winters came in, he smiled at the class in greeting and sat in his desk. He got his register from a draw in his desk, and called out names. When he called out Ash's name he didn't respond, he had forgotten that was his name.

"Ash?" Mr Winters repeated looking concerned.

Emma nudged Ash, realising his mistake Ash answered, "Here".

Mr Winters continued with the register, when he had finished he set them a task of thinking about things they wanted to achieve during the year and possible A-Levels they wanted to take the following year. While they were working on the task, Zane, Lewis and Emma continued to comfort Ash by acting normal. Lewis wanted to ask Ash if he was okay, after the register incident but knew that would only make him worry more. So he joined the discussion they were having about the possible powers the trio could develop.

"It would be so cool to be able to time travel", Zane said grinning at Ash.

"Wouldn't that cause a lot of problems though?" Emma asked.

"What do you mean?" Zane asked.

"Well, what if you accidently erase yourself out of existence?"

"I would make sure that wouldn't happen".

"But if it happened accidently how could you prevent it? We know from watching a lot of time travel movies that it is very difficult to change events" Ash inquired smirking causing Emma and Lewis to snicker.

"I would, I would…"

"He's got you there Zane", Lewis said.

"No he hasn't".

"What _would_ you do then?" Emma said.

Zane was saved from having to answer when Mr Winters came to their table, Zane smirked at Emma in triumph, and she rolled her eyes at him in response. They discussed what they had written with Mr Winters and he seemed pleased with what they said. The quartet had maths with Mr Winters next so they didn't need to move. Ash was relieved that they were all together for the morning, they were in their second year of GCSEs so they still had many subjects together. As they were able to stick together, the morning went well. The afternoon came quicker than he liked, and he found himself chatting with Cleo wishing Zane, Lewis and Emma were there to help him in case he forgot something important.

"Hey, I have an hour, want to go to the beach?" Cleo asked.

"The beach?" Ash asked hesitantly, he put his hand in his pocket to get his list but was horror stricken when he couldn't find it. He checked all of his pockets and his bag in a panic.

Cleo stared at Ash, confused by his behaviour, "Ash, what's wrong?"

"I can't find it".

"Can't find what?"

"Um, nothing never mind", Ash had a feeling he wasn't supposed to go to the beach but he couldn't remember why, and he couldn't think of a reason why he couldn't go. So he agreed to go, so that he wouldn't make Cleo suspicious and the duo went to the beach.

An hour later, Zane met Lewis by his locker. Zane texted Ash to ask where he was so they could meet up with him. He froze when Ash texted back saying that he was at the beach.

"What is it?" Lewis asked in concern seeing the look on Zane's face.

"Ash is at the beach".

"What? His list says not to".

Zane noticed a piece of paper by Lewis' feet, and with a sinking feeling he picked it up and groaned when he realised it was the list, "He dropped it". Zane said and showed Lewis the list.

Lewis' eyes widened, "We have to go now!"

Lewis and Zane ran to the beach, fortunately the beach was only five minutes away from the school, so they got there quickly. They spotted Cleo and Ash playing badminton too close to the sea for comfort. They panicked when the ball fell in the sea and Ash went to get it, they ran as fast as they could. Zane couldn't help but remember, the time when they first found out they were mermen and he stopped Ash from going into the water for his swimming lesson, and saved his life. He hoped they would be fast enough this time. Lewis tried using his telekinesis to discreetly move Ash from the water but couldn't, he was still struggling with moving people. Thankfully though, they got to them before Ash could get the ball. Zane grabbed his arm to stop him picking up the ball.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked in confusion.

"You're not supposed to touch the water", Zane explained.

Ash's eyes widened in shock and he straightened himself, "Oh, I didn't realise".

"It's okay, we know", Zane assured him, trying to calm down, "Here's the list", Zane said as he gave it to Ash.

"Thanks, and thanks for stopping me touch the water".

"Your welcome".

"What's going on?" Cleo asked.

"Nothing", Lewis said quickly, Cleo was about to ask them something else but Lewis interrupted her, "Don't you have R.S. now?"

"Oh yeah", Cleo said fortunately she still had time to get back to class on time, but she ran back anyway after saying goodbye.

The trio spent the rest of the afternoon in the Juicenet Café to calm down, they were feeling quite shaken after the incident. Emma met them after school had finished, Ash, Zane and Lewis had already signed out so they didn't need to go to registration.

Through the week the quartet continued to search for a way to get Ash's memory back, they tried spells and potions that they found but none of them worked. Ash was trying to stay calm, but he was getting more scared that he wasn't going to get his memory back. The others tried their best to comfort him, but it was difficult as they were just as scared as Ash was.

Lewis was sitting on a bench at the water park, reading something he had found about getting memories back on his phone. When an old man sat next to him.

"Your friend is in a bit of a pickle isn't he?" The man said.

Lewis looked up startled, "What do you mean?" He asked starting to feel scared, the man couldn't know about Ash could he? If he did, did he know about the three of them being mermen?

"You should give him this. It will save him", the man said handing Lewis a small bottle with white liquid.

Lewis examined the bottle and was about to ask why he should trust him, but when he looked up he saw that the man was gone. Lewis looked around for him, but he couldn't find him. Scared that the man knew about them, Lewis called Zane. When he answered, Lewis explained what had happened.

"I think I know who you mean, he's Max Hamilton. He has an annoying habit of disappearing when you want to ask something important".

"I'm worried that he knows about us Zane", Lewis said.

"I am too, but if this potion can save Ash I think we need to talk to him".

"But how can we without telling him about us?"

"We will try to be vague and find out how much he knows", Zane said. Lewis agreed, he would do anything to save Ash especially as it was partly his fault that Ash was in this situation. Zane knew where Max lived, a boat called Lorelai at the harbour, so they decided to meet outside the boat.

"Are you sure about this?" Lewis asked Zane when they arrived.

"Yeah", Zane said trying to seem confident, they had decided not to tell Ash about this. They didn't want to get his hopes up in case Max couldn't help them. They had told Emma though, she was initially reluctant to let them see Max but after realising that this could be the only way to save Ash, she relented and agreed to stay with Ash and not tell him about what they were doing. Zane nocked on the door and Max answered.

"Can I help you?" Max asked, though Lewis thought that his expression meant he already knew why they were there.

"We would like to ask you about this bottle you gave me earlier", Lewis said, showing Max the bottle for emphasis. Lewis was worried for a minute hat Max wouldn't help them, that he would just slam the door in their faces. But Max smiled at him.

"Of course, come in", Max said to Lewis' relief.

Lewis glanced at Zane who nodded, and he followed Lewis into the boat. The boat was old, and looked big enough for a family to live in it. And Lewis wondered if Max's family had lived there. It looked grand, with beautiful carpets on the floors and there were a lot of book cases in the living room which they were in, but there was also a big TV in front of the couch and an iPad on the coffee table, so despite the fact that the boat looked like it was from the Victorian era Max seemed to be keeping up with technology.

"Take a seat, would you like some tea or coffee?" Max asked.

"No thank you", the boys said at the same time, as they sat on the couch. They didn't trust Max, so they felt it wasn't safe to accept any food or drink from him.

When Max took a seat in a chair beside them, Zane spoke up "What do you know about our situation?"

Lewis felt Zane move closer to him, he looked like he was ready to jump in front of him if he thought Max was going to attack them. Lewis gave Zane a grateful smile, which he returned. Lewis couldn't believe how close he had become with Zane, given that they used to be enemies. But he was very happy that they were friends now.

"Try not to, as I believe they say freak out, but I know that you two and your friend Ash are mermen".

Zane and Lewis gaped in shock at each other, they thought there was a chance that Max knew about them, but they really hoped he didn't. And they weren't expecting Max to be so blunt about it.

"What are you talking about?" Zane asked.

Max sighed, he brought out a water bottle he had been hiding and threw the water at Zane, as soon as the water hit Zane he tried to run for it but Max grabbed Zane with surprising strength.

"Hey, let him go!" Lewis shouted angrily and was about to help Zane but was too late, he had already started to transform. Max let go of Zane as soon as the transformation started.

Zane fell to the floor in merman form, Zane looked at Max in fear afraid of what he was going to do. Lewis stood in front of Zane, "What did you do that for?" Lewis asked.

"You wouldn't believe that I know about you, and this was the only way to do it. Look I know you two are scared, and I'm sorry I had to do that. But I will never tell anyone about you".

"How do you expect us to believe you?" Lewis asked while Zane transformed back into his human form.

"Because I was once like you, and I know how important it is to keep your secret".

Lewis and Zane looked at each other in surprise, they weren't expecting that answer. Max took a photo out of his pocket and gave it to Lewis. Zane looked at the photo as well. There were three boys that looked like they were their age, and all three of them were mermen. Lewis recognised Max on the right side of the group. Lewis looked up at Max in surprise.

"Are you still a merman?" Lewis asked.

"Not anymore?"

"Wait, you can change back to being human?" Zane asked.

"You need to give Ash the potion, he is running out of time", Max said not answering Zane's question, which Zane and Lewis both noticed but decided to let go for now.

"How do you know this will work?" Lewis asked.

"My friend Bobby, the one on the left in the picture, was in the same situation as Ash. And the potion worked. I kept the potion safe in case this ever happened again. Good thing I did".

"Yeah, thank you so much", Lewis said handing the photo back to Max who looked at the photo fondly before putting it back in his pocket.

"We should probably go now", Zane said in a meaningful tone.

"Of course, if you have any questions or need anything I'm here for you. And don't worry you're secret is safe with me", Max said.

"Thanks again", Lewis said, after saying goodbye he and Zane left the boat.

"Lewis wait, I'm not sure if I trust Max", Zane said.

"I'm not sure either, but he was a merman too and he knows the dangers of being a merman".

"What if he's lying about the potion? What if it will hurt Ash?"

"I don't think he was lying about the potion. This is the only choice we have, if we don't give Ash the potion he will never get his memory back".

Zane sighed, "You're right, we have searched everywhere, and we'll never find anything else".

"It'll be okay Zane", Lewis said trying to comfort himself as well as Zane.

Lewis texted Emma to explain what had happened, and they agreed to meet at Zane's house as his dad was out for the day, and they didn't know how the potion would heal Ash.

"Here's the potion Ash", Lewis said as he gave the bottle to Ash.

"Thanks Lewis", Ash said shakily feeling nervous.

Ash was about to drink the potion when Emma stopped him.

"Wait, what if Zane's right, and the potion makes things worse for Ash?"

"This is the only cure we have Emma, we have to try this", Lewis explained.

"That doesn't make me feel better about this", Emma said.

"It's okay, I have to try this", Ash said reassuringly, even though he didn't feel confident himself.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked in concern.

"Yeah", Ash said and smiled at her, Emma smiled back feeling a bit better.

Ash took a deep breath, "Here goes", he said and drank the potion.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 8

The minute that followed after Ash drank the potion was the longest minute of Zane's life. A million thoughts ran through his head. What if the potion did hurt Ash? What if it worked but there were bad side-affects? What if the potion permanently made Ash forget who he was? These were the things he was most worried about.

Ash suddenly grinned at them, "It worked I remember who I am!"

"Really?" Zane asked grinning as widely as Ash was.

"Yeah, I'm Ash and you guys are Zane, Lewis and Emma. My best friends!"

"Yes!" Zane shouted and engulfed Ash in a hug. Emma and Lewis also cheered and joined in the hug. They stayed that way for some time, when they released Ash, Zane saw Ash try to discreetly wipe his eyes. Under any other circumstances Zane would have made fun of Ash for it, but given everything he had been through Zane didn't blame him. Zane hugged Ash again, so Ash could hide his face in his shoulder. However, after a couple of minutes Ash pushed him away. Surprised Zane looked at him in confusion. Ash looked angry.

"I also remember you and Lewis are the reason I lost my memory, because you tried to erase Emma's memory of finding out we are mermen!" Ash shouted.

"Look Ash, we're really sorry about that", Lewis said.

"Sorry isn't good enough, I could have lived my life not knowing who I am. And I'm not the only one you should be apologising to", Ash said and stormed out of the house.

"Ash!" Zane shouted and was about to go after him, but Emma stopped.

"Let him go, he needs time to process what he went through." Emma said.

"We really are sorry Emma", Lewis said.

"I know, I need some time to think about this too", Emma said and also left.

When Emma left Zane sighed and sat down, he was so happy that Ash had got his memory back that he had almost forgotten he was the cause of him losing it in the first place. Lewis sat down next to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"At least the potion worked, things could have been so much worse", Lewis said.

"Yeah, but now Ash hates us".

"He doesn't hate us, he's just angry with us and he has a right to be. He'll come around".

"I guess, I still think we should try and erase Emma's memory of us being mermen".

Lewis gaped at Zane, "Seriously? After everything that happened with Ash".

"There's still a chance that Emma could turn us in. Especially after this fiasco".

"Fiasco, I'm surprised you know that word", Lewis said grinning trying to take Zane's mind off the Emma situation.

Zane glared at him, "My dad has been trying to get me to do some reading, I've done some but I hate it. And don't change the subject".

Lewis sighed, "It's too risky Zane, don't do it".

"Fine, I won't", Zane said, but still held on to the thought. If it looked like Emma was going to turn them in, he would erase her memory of them, he wouldn't let them be turned into lab rats.

Lewis didn't look convinced, "I promise I won't", Zane insisted.

Lewis smiled at him, "Good, it is still quite early. Want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah that sound great", Zane replied smiling back, and the two spent the rest of the evening watching movies.

When Ash got home he tried to run to his room but his mother spotted him.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Rachel asked in concern.

"Nothing's wrong".

"You can tell me anything you know".

"I know, I'm just not in the mood right now", Ash said and ran up to his room. Though part of him wanted to hug his mother and the rest of his family, now that he knew who they were, he was feeling overwhelmed and exhausted after everything that had happened and just wanted to sleep. As soon as he got to his room he lay down on his bed and instantly fell asleep.

Three weeks later Ash and Emma were still mad at Lewis and Zane so they went to class without them. Lewis and Zane really missed them, and tried to approach them many times, but they refused to talk to them every time. Lewis and Zane sat next to each other in class and chatted, both trying to avoid thinking about Ash and Emma. They had English literature, which Zane really disliked and couldn't wait to drop the next year. Lewis had already looked up possible books and plays that they would be studying, despite his preference for science Lewis enjoyed English. Much to Zane's annoyance, and Lewis was currently talking about the play he thought they were most likely to work on. Zane felt a mix of relief and dread when their English teacher Mrs Pond walked in signalling the start of class. Lewis had been right, they worked on Shakespeare's play "Much Ado About Nothing".

At the end of the class, Mrs Pond explained that they would be doing a presentation in pairs about certain parts of the play, and that they had a few weeks to work on it as they had only just started working on the play. Zane and Lewis glanced at each other silently agreeing that they would work together, knowing that Ash and Emma wouldn't want to work with either of them. Zane didn't mind working with Lewis though, he had become one of his best friends. In the past he would have partnered up with Nate, but he had become closer to Lewis than he was with Nate. He was disappointed however, when Mrs Pond said that she had already chosen the pairs. The class groaned in protest, but this didn't discourage her.

"I know you aren't happy about this, but this will give you the chance to make more friends and resolve any disputes you may have", Mrs Pond explained.

This didn't make Zane feel any better, and he really hoped he wouldn't be paired with Ash or Emma, before the fight he would have liked to be paired with Ash and would have tolerated Emma. But Zane felt that he wouldn't be able to take the awkwardness if he was with either of them. Zane zoned out worrying about who his partner would be, until he heard his name.

"Zane, you will be with Rikki", Mrs Pond said.

Zane gaped at her, and quickly caught Rikki's gaze, she glared at him and he glared back. Zane already had the misfortune of meeting Rikki on the morning before he got stuck on Mako Island with Ash and Lewis.

Flashback:

Zane was sitting in a booth in the JuiceNet Café playing with his phone, while he was waiting for Nate, when he was interrupted by a girl with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Hey, can I borrow your phone?" The girl asked.

"Sorry, I'm busy", Zane replied.

The girl peered at his phone, "You're playing Angry Birds". She deadpanned.

"Like I said, busy".

The girl sighed in frustration, "I think making a phone call is more important than playing a game".

"No it isn't I'm about to beat my high score".

"Oh wow, call the news" Rikki said sarcastically.

"Hey, this is more newsworthy than you wanting to make a phone call", Zane retorted.

"No it isn't", Rikki said.

"Yes it is".

"No it isn't".

"Yes it is".

This went on for some time until Cleo came along, "Hey guys, what are you arguing about?"

"This guy, thinks that playing a stupid game is more important than making a phone call, and won't lend me his phone", the blonde replied irritably.

"Hey, Angry Birds is not stupid, it is an awesome game".

"It's stupid".

"Here you can borrow my phone", Cleo said quickly before Zane could start another "Yes it is", "Not it isn't" argument.

"Thank you Cleo, at least someone around here is being reasonable", the girl said.

"I was being reasonable", Zane said.

"Oh really, how were you being reasonable?"

"Did you not here me when I said I was about to beat my high score?" Zane asked incredulously, "You know what, never mind, you wouldn't understand anyway.

"Yes I would, I happen to play Angry Birds a lot".

"Oh yeah? Prove it".

"Fine", the girl said and sat next to Zane, Cleo sat opposite Zane.

Zane and Cleo watched the blonde play Angry Birds on Cleo's phone for a while.

Zane gaped at the phone, "You beat my high score!"

"I sure did", the girl said smirking at Zane.

"Don't you have a phone call to make?" Zane grumbled.

"Come on Cleo let's go, this moron is a sore loser", the girl said.

"This moron has a name", Zane said irritably putting quotation marks around the word moron.

"Whatever _moron_ ", the blonde said grinning widely at Zane, after saying goodbye to Zane Cleo followed the blonde.

"It's Zane!", Zane called after them.

Without realizing it, Zane found himself staring at the girl who was making her way out of the café with Cleo.

"So, you like Rikki huh?"

Zane jumped, he had been so engrossed in staring at the girl, that he hadn't noticed Nate join him, which Nate seemed to find very funny as he was snickering at him.

"Who?"

"That girl you were staring at", Nate replied grinning.

"What? Don't be ridiculous, I don't like her".

Nate laughed, "You do like her".

"No I don't", Zane retorted.

Nate raised his eyebrow at Zane, " _I don't_ ", Zane insisted.

End of Flashback

Zane and Rikki both raised their hands.

"Yes?" Mrs Pond asked.

"Can I please be with anyone else?" Zane and Rikki said at the same time, causing the entire class to burst into laughter, though the laughter died down at the stern look Mrs Pond gave the class.

"I'm sorry, but you two clearly have things you need to work out, so you will have to work together", Mrs Pond said.

Zane and Rikki both groaned, causing some people to snicker. After Mrs Pond had finished telling them who they would be with and gave them instructions as to which part of the play they would focus on, the bell rang and everyone filed out of the classroom, and after they left the next class came in after them. Zane was about to follow Lewis to biology, but someone grabbed his arm. He turned and saw to his irritation that it was Rikki.

"What do you want?" Zane asked impatiently.

"I don't want to work with you", Rikki replied.

"Well, guess what? I don't want to work with you, but you heard Mrs Pond, we have to".

Rikki sighed, "I know, we need to meet up some point this week to talk about the PowerPoint".

"We only just got the assignment, we don't need to start in the first week".

Rikki looked at him in surprise, "Yeah, you're right. But we can't leave it too late, I am not failing this assignment because of you", Rikki said and brushed past him.

Zane imitated Rikki in a high pitched voice, "I'm not falling this assignment because of you" and then muttered, "You would be the reason we fail not me".

"I heard that!" Rikki called.

"You were meant to!" Zane said and stared at her until she was out of sight.

"I told you so", Nate said suddenly appearing beside him.

"What?" Zane said startled.

"You like Rikki", Nate clarified.

Zane shoved Nate, "I said I don't, and I meant it".

Nate shoved him back, "Yeah right, you two are going to be a couple".

"That will never happen", Zane said, the two continued bicker about it all the way to biology.

Two hours later school had finished, and Zane went home to drop of his things, after he had don that he made his way to the Juicenet café. Half way there he ran into Nate.

"Hey, Nate. What's up?"

"What's up?" I barely get to see you anymore".

"You just saw me earlier today".

"Briefly, I'm sick of you always hanging out with Ash and Lewis, I know that you guys and Ash are fighting right now but you'll make up and continue to hang out all the time".

"I'm sorry Nate, I'll hang out with you more often".

"No, you need to decide right now, me or them".

"What? You know I can't make that choice".

Nate let out a humourless laugh, "What do you mean? It should be an easy decision. We have been best friends since we were five, you have only been friends with them for five minutes".

"We have been through a lot together", Zane protested.

"Oh yes, your mysterious adventure at Mako Island, which you refuse to tell me about", Nate said angrily.

"I'm sorry Nate, I wish I could tell you what happened at Mako, but I can't".

"Why? What happened to you? Ever since that day, you have been different".

"I'm sorry Nate".

"You know what forget it, this decision is obviously so difficult for you so I'll make it for you. We're no longer friends Zane".

"What? You can't be serious".

"I am, bye Zane", Nate said sadly and turned to walk home.

"Wait! Nate don't this".

"Too late, nothing you can say will change my mind", Nate said and ran off. Zane wanted to go after him, but he was too upset.

Instead he ran home, and curled up on the couch with a film on the TV, in an attempt to forget about what happened. Ten minutes later his phone rang. He had forgotten to tell Lewis he wasn't meeting him anymore. He let it go to voicemail, as he didn't want to talk to him. He sent Lewis a text saying that he wasn't feel well and apologising for forgetting to tell him. Zane didn't want to tell Lewis what had happened between him and Nate. He knew that Lewis would feel guilty even though it wasn't his fault. Zane hoped that Nate would calm down and that they would make up. But Zane was worried, he had been friends with Nate for most of his life and he had never seen Nate that angry. It was bad enough that he was fighting with Ash and Emma, and now he may have lost Nate as a friend. Zane ran to his room, he didn't want his dad to see him in his anguished state.

A week later, Ash and Emma where sitting together on the couch in Ash's living room, working on their biology homework and chatting.

"I can't believe I have to be with Miriam for the English presentation", Emma complained.

Ash gave her a sympathetic look, "Yeah that was bad luck".

"Yeah and she's going to make me do all the work!"

"On the bright side, at least you love doing work", Ash said trying to cheer her up.

Emma smiled at Ash, "That's true, part of me wishes that I could just do the presentation without her. You weren't very lucky either".

Ash sighed, "I'm not looking forward to working with Nate he hates me".

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you".

"He does, he's hates that Zane spends more time with me then him", Ash froze as he realised he accidently mentioned Zane.

"You miss Zane and Lewis don't you?" Emma said with a knowing smile.

Ash sighed again, "Yeah, but part of me is still angry with them for trying to erase your memory of us being mermen and erasing my memory".

"It's been weeks Ash, maybe it's time to forgive them", Emma said.

"Have you forgiven them?"

Emma nodded, "They were just trying to protect themselves and you, I hate to admit but I probably would have done the same thing in their position. And I miss them too, even Zane, but never tell him I said that".

Ash laughed and thought about what Emma said. Lewis and Zane were trying to do the right thing, they went about it the wrong way but their hearts were in the right place. And Ash really missed them, "Yeah you're right, shall I ask them to come over?"

Emma nodded and Ash messaged Lewis and Zane in their group chat and asked them to come over. They agreed to come and fifteen minutes later, they heard the bell ring. Ash answered the door and let Lewis and Zane in. When they were all in the living room, Ash spoke up.

"Emma and I have been doing some thinking, and realised that you were only trying to do the right thing, so we forgive you".

"Really?" Lewis asked hopefully.

"Yes, really", Emma said.

Lewis and Zane grinned at each other and pulled Ash and Emma in for a group hug.

When they finished the hug Emma said "Shall we order pizza and watch a movie?"

"Yeah that sounds great, I'll get some lemonade", Zane said.

"I'll help you", Ash said.

Ash noticed that Zane was upset, (though he tried to hide it), even though they had all worked things out between them. He wondered if something had happened to upset him, while they weren't talking and wanted to find out what it was. And knew Zane would only tell him if they were alone. So when they had entered the kitchen Ash spoke up, "Zane are you okay?"

Zane smiled at Ash, though he could tell it was forced, "Yeah I'm fine".

"You can tell me anything".

"I'm fine", Zane insisted and looked away, he knew that Ash meant well but he really wanted him to drop it. Zane didn't want to talk about his fight with Nate.

"Zane", Ash said in a meaningful tone.

Zane looked at Ash, and cracked, "Nate and I had a big fight, and now we aren't friends anymore".

"I'm sorry Zane", Ash said and hugged Zane.

"He's been my best friend since I was five Ash, I really miss him".

"I know, I'm sure he didn't mean what he said Zane, people say things they don't mean when they are angry".

"But it's been a week, I know that's not a long time, but that is the longest we have gone without talking to each other since we were five. Normally he would have tried to talk to me by now".

Ash released Zane and put his hands on his shoulders, "That's probably because of pride, this was a really big fight, he doesn't want to admit he was wrong. But he'll come around".

"You think so?"

"I know so".

"Please don't tell anyone about my fight with Nate".

"Don't worry I won't, but you can tell Lewis you know. You can even tell Emma".

"I know but I don't like talking about this, thanks for helping me Ash" Zane said and smiled at Ash.

"No problem" Ash said and returned the smile.

The quartet spent the rest of the evening catching up, eating pizza and watching movies, all feeling happy that they were friends again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this story.**

Chapter 9

It was unusually quiet in the living room, this was because it was 6:30am. Lewis knew that if he wanted to work in the living room in peace, he had to be there this early. Lewis hadn't done this in a while, as he was upset about Ash and Emma not talking to him and Zane. But now that thing were back to normal, Lewis was happy and had decided to get a head start on his biology homework. Lewis normally started by writing in his journal, he wrote everything that happened to him in it, including his merman adventures, and his goals for the year, month and day. He kept his journal a secret, from everyone, because he didn't want his family to find out about him, Zane and Ash being mermen. And he knew he would be made fun of for keeping a journal, which he felt wasn't fair, it was a very practical thing to do and he bet that if Zane and Ash knew how helpful having a journal was they would keep one too.

Lewis looked in his pile of books for his journal, but couldn't find it. Lewis tried not to panic, he probably left it in his room by mistake. He looked everywhere in his room, but still couldn't find it. Lewis was now in full blown panic mode, he spent the next hour looking everywhere around the house, apart from his parents' and brothers rooms as they were currently occupied and still couldn't find it. He double checked the house again, and an hour later, when he returned to the living room he saw that his brothers were playing Mario kart on their Wii.

"Guys, have any of you seen my journal?" Lewis asked.

His brothers didn't reply, they were too engrossed in the game, Lewis sighed in irritation and stepped in front of the TV.

Lenny paused the game and said, "What did you do that for?"

"Yeah, I was about to win!" Max said irritably.

"No I was!" Charles argued.

"You two are crazy, I was the one who was winning", Spencer said, causing Charles and Max to jump on Spencer and wrestle.

"Guys! Guys! Stop fighting!" Lewis shouted.

"Why?" Max asked but continue to wrestle with his brothers while Lenny jumped of the couch before they could hit him by mistake.

"I need to ask you something important!"

"Sorry bro, no can do", Max said.

"Lenny, help me", Lewis said.

"But this is so funny to watch", Lenny protested. Lewis glared at him, causing Lenny to sigh, "Fine, guys break it up".

When his brothers stopped fighting Lewis spoke up before they could start again, "Have any of you seen my journal?"

His brothers burst into laughter, Lewis crossed his arms irritably having expected this reaction.

"You keep a diary?" Spencer asked incredulously in between laughs.

"A _journal_! Have any of you seen it?" Lewis asked.

His brothers all shook their head unable to speak because they were laughing too much.

"Okay, let me ask a different question. Have any of you stolen it?"

"I'm hurt Lewis, I can' believe you think we would steal you diary", Max said in mock hurt.

"It wouldn't be the first time you stole one of my books to annoy me, and it's a journal".

"Fair enough, but I didn't steal your _diary_ , did any of you guys?" Max said, the others all shook their heads.

"Great", Lewis said sarcastically, he had a feeling that despite this one of them had taken it, "Are mum and dad up?"

"Yeah, they are in the kitchen", Lenny answered.

"Thanks", Lewis said walked to the kitchen.

"Good luck finding your diary!" Charles called after him among gales of laughter.

"Whatever!" Lewis shouted.

Lewis tried to calm himself down, there was a chance that his parents had seen his journal. His parents were eating breakfast when he got to the kitchen, and had the radio on in the background. They both smiled when they saw him.

"Hey Lewis", His mother; Jessie, said.

"Hey, listen have either of you seen my journal?" Lewis asked.

Jessie and Lewis' father; Ted both shook their heads with an apologetic look.

"Thanks anyway, can you let me know if you see it?"

"Sure, no problem Lewis. I hope you find it", Ted said.

"Thanks, see you guys later I'm going out".

"Okay, don't be back any later than 6:30 we're having dinner at 7", Jessie said.

"Okay, bye", Lewis said and left the house. He knew he should let the others know what was happening, but he wanted to make sure his journal was really gone first. Lewis went to the places he usually hung out and checked everywhere, he went to the JuiceNet café, the moon pool, his secret fishing spot, he even checked the school. But he couldn't find his journal. Lewis sighed, he couldn't keep this to himself anymore he had to tell the others. He sent a group message asking to meet up because he had something important to tell them. They agreed to meet at Zane's house as his father was out. As Lewis made his way to the house he dreaded telling them. He knew that Zane and Ash would be angry with him for putting their lives at risk. Emma would be for that reason to, she was very protective of Ash and though she wouldn't admit it Lewis knew she cared for Zane, she and Lewis had been good friends before the mermen situation so despite her anger she would be worried for him too.

When they had all arrived and settled in the living room, Lewis told them about how he had kept a journal. Which they found extremely funny and Lewis wasn't able to tell the story for twenty minutes because of this. Their laughter abruptly stopped though, when Lewis explained that he wrote about himself, Zane and Ash being mermen and that the journal was missing. He explained how he had looked everywhere but couldn't find it and was afraid that it had been stolen.

"I'm so sorry guys, I never thought this would happen", Lewis said.

"Lewis how could you? I thought you were supposed to be the smart one!" Zane shouted.

"I kept it a secret from everyone, I thought it would be safe", Lewis argued.

"Maybe so, but you shouldn't have done that, now anyone could know about you guys", Emma said angrily and instinctively moved closer to Ash.

"I'm so sorry, but we really need to find my journal", Lewis said.

"Yeah we really do, is there anywhere else the journal could be?" Ash asked trying to remain calm, he was upset with Lewis for putting their lives at risk but knew he hadn't meant to. This was all so overwhelming, Ash could understand why Lewis felt he had to write his feelings about their situation down, so he continued to try and remain calm even though he felt panicked by the idea of someone else knowing their secret.

"I didn't check the waterpark, but I don't bring my journal there. I might have brought it there by mistake. And there's a good chance one of my brothers stole it. My whole family is out now so we could check their rooms".

"Okay, Emma and I will check the water park. Zane and Lewis check the rooms. Does that sound good?" Ash asked.

"Yeah", Emma said feeling happy that Ash had chosen her to be with him, "Shall we meet back here in an hour and a half?"

The trio agreed with Emma and they left the house and went their separate ways.

Meanwhile in an unknown location Johnny sat opposite Drake and watched as he gleefully look through the journal Johnny had found. It belonged to Lewis McCartney, and while it wasn't complete proof of Lewis, Ash and Zane being mermen, it held a lot of useful information about them. Johnny was still uncertain about helping Drake, he knew what he planned to do to the mermen. And while he tried to comfort himself in the knowledge that they weren't human, he still felt guilty about it.

"This is amazing Brooks, it confirmation that these three are mermen. I knew that there was a good chance, but as we're still waiting for DNA test results from them, this confirms my suspicions".

"What are you going to do? Are you going to capture them?" Johnny asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

"No not yet, I want to watch them for a bit longer and find out everything I can. I can't make the same mistake I made last time. Make copies of this journal and put it back before the original thief realises its missing".

"Yes sir", Johnny said and took the journal and felt glad that he could leave the room.

The walk to Lewis' house was awkward and tense, Zane was so angry he refused to talk to Lewis the whole way. And they were both so scared at the thought of someone else knowing their secret. When they got to the house, they searched Lewis' brother's rooms three times but couldn't find the journal. They met in the living room after they had finished searching.

"I couldn't find it, could you?" Zane asked.

Lewis shook his head sadly, "I really am sorry about this Zane".

Zane sighed, "I know you are, I'm sorry I over-reacted".

"You didn't over-react, you had every right to be angry. I'm surprised Ash wasn't".

"He's good a keeping a level head, even when he had lost his memory. I mean he did freak out, but if I was in that situation I would have completely freaked out and refused to go to school".

"Yeah, I don't know how he managed to go to school", Lewis said.

"We should probably head back to my house now", Zane said, Lewis agreed and the two made their way to Zane's house.

While Zane and Lewis had been searching in the house, Ash and Emma were in the marine park. They had been searching for thirty minutes when Ash spoke up, "Maybe we should ask Max to help us. It would help to have an extra person helping, and I need to thank him for saving me". Lewis and Zane had told Ash and Emma everything that happened with Max, Ash had wanted to thank him straight away but the others wouldn't let him because they didn't trust Max. Ash generally appreciated how protective they were of him, but there were times like this when he found it annoying. Ash hoped to change their minds about Max, he was grateful for Max saving him and as Max had also been a merman he felt that Max could help them.

"I think that's a bad idea, I still don't trust him", Emma said.

"Emma, Max saved me. If it weren't for him, I may still not know who I am".

"I know but, he could have had an ulterior motive. Come one we can find it ourselves", Emma said.

Ash would have argued further, but he recognised that tone. It meant that nothing he could say would change her mind. Ash sighed but let it go for the moment and the pair continued to search. An hour passed, and they were about to give up when a voice spoke up from behind them.

"Looking for this?"

The duo whipped around, a girl with blonde hair tied up in a ponytail was standing in front of a dolphin pool, holding Lewis' journal with a smug smile.

"Rikki? You stole Lewis' journal?" Emma asked in surprise.

Ash glanced at Emma, "You know her?"

"Yeah, we were in a group together for English, the other day".

"Oh, Rikki did you read the journal?" Ash asked trying to sound calm, but finding it difficult.

"Of course I did, you don't steal a journal and not read it, what is all this about you, Lewis and Zane being mermen?"

"It was an extra assignment that Mrs Pond set for Lewis", Ash said trying to remain calm.

"Really?" Rikki asked not sounded completely convinced.

"Yeah, I mean come on there is no way any of that is real", Emma said.

"That's a good point".

"So can we have Lewis' journal back now?" Ash asked feeling relieved that Rikki believed them.

"Lewis' journal?" The last person Ash wanted to be there asked. Nate snatched the journal from Rikki. Ash knew that if they didn't get the journal back from Nate, he would spill all of Lewis' secrets and it would be over for them.

"Hey, give it back!" Ash shouted and made a grab for the journal, but Nate lifted it out of his reach.

"No way, this is mine now", Nate said.

"It belongs to Lewis!" Ash said angrily, and the two fought over the journal. Nate lost his grip on the journal and it fell into the dolphin pool.

"No!" Ash shouted, at that moment Lewis and Zane rushed to the scene, they were on the way to Zane's house and were passing the park, and heard Ash's shout.

"What's going on? Are you okay Ash?" Zane asked in concern.

"Yeah, but Lewis' journal is in the dolphin pool".

"What?" Lewis asked angrily and glared at Nate.

"Nate, get the journal it's your fault it's in the pool", Ash said.

"You want it so badly, you get it", Nate said, and gave Zane a malicious smile

Zane knew in that moment what he was going to do. "No don't!" Zane shouted but was too late. Nate pushed Ash.

Just as Ash was about to fall in to the dolphin pool, Emma ran to him and grabbed his waist. She pulled him off the edge and away from the pool. After Ash had regained his breath from the shock of nearly being exposed, he hugged Emma. She hugged him tightly back, when they finished their hug. Ash whispered, "You saved me".

"I was just returning the favour", Emma said smiling.

Ash was startled back to reality by Zane's shout, Zane had stormed up to Nate and looked like he wanted to punch him.

"How could you Nate? You know Ash is afraid of water!"

Nate was about to reply but was cut off by Rikki's shout, "You pig!" Rikki pushed Nate into the pool. The group were shocked into silence for a minute, then burst into laughter. Zane and Rikki caught each other's gaze, and smiled they moved to hug each other but when they realised what they were doing they stepped away from each other and looked away awkwardly. While Nate was getting out of the pool, Emma got Lewis' journal out of the pool and made sure it was completely dry before handing it to him.

"I'm afraid it completely soaked Lewis", Emma said giving him a sympathetic smile.

Lewis took the journal and looked through it, Emma was right. Some of the writing was still legible, but most of it wasn't.

"It's probably for the best", Lewis said in a meaningful tone, though he looked at his journal sadly, he had spent hours writing in the journal and he had grown fond of it, and now the writing was nearly all gone and the journal was unusable.

"You're all going to regret this!" Nate shouted at the group when he had gotten out of the pool and ran off.

"What a jerk", Emma said.

"Yeah", Zane said sadly, he was angry with Nate for trying to push Ash into the pool, but he still missed Nate.

"Shall we go to the JuiceNet café? I don't know about you guys but I could use a smoothie right now", Ash said.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Rikki would you like to come with us?" Emma said. She hadn't liked Rikki much when they first met because she had been rude and very annoying, but pushing Nate into the pool like that changed her mind. Zane gave Emma a look that said "are you insane?" But Emma ignored him.

"Yeah, I'd like that", Rikki said to Zane's dismay.

The group made their way to the café and Emma called Cleo and invited her to join them, so she met them there. They spent the rest of the afternoon at the café.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Hi guys, thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while things have been hectic, but as it is the Easter holidays I should be able to post more often. I'm thinking of writing crossover stories set in my Mermen of The Gold Coast universe, but written separately and fanfics about Max, Bobby and Henry when they were mermen. It would be great if you check them out when I post them. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The next day Ash was walking back home from the JuiceNet café having finished his shift, when an old man suddenly appeared in front of him. Ash stepped back in surprise.

"Um hello can I help you?"

"I'm Max Hamilton, I believe Lewis and Zane told you about me", Max said.

"Oh you're Max, yes thank you for saving me".

"Your welcome, listen I have a warning for you. It's a full moon tonight".

"So? We're not werewolves", Ash said confused.

"Please, you must listen to me, do not look at the moon when it is up and do not touch water".

"Okay, I'll tell the others, thanks for warning me".

Max smiled at him, his smiled faltered though when he thought of something, "Why haven't you and your friends come to me? I said I can help you."

"Well…um". Ash knew the answer but didn't want to hurt Max's feelings.

"They don't trust me", Max said, "You need to try and change their minds, there is so much I can help you with".

"I'll try", Ash said he was about to say something else, but was distracted by his a ping sound coming from his phone, he saw that it was a text from Zane. Ash looked up again but Max had disappeared.

Zane had texted Max asking if he wanted to come to his house and that Lewis and Emma were coming, he texted back saying that he did want to and that he had something important to discuss with them. When they were in the sitting room Ash told them about running in to Max and his warning about the full moon.

"Wait a minute, you talked to Max. We told you not to talk to him". Zane said irritably.

"Sorry dad", Ash said sarcastically, "He talked to me, it's not like I went to see him".

"He has a point Zane", Lewis said.

"Whatever", Zane mumbled.

"I think Max was telling the truth, we need to stay inside and make sure we don't see the moon", Ash said.

"I don't know, you guys are mermen not werewolves", Emma said.

"That's what I said, but Max insisted that the moon would affect us".

"But it's Miriam's party tonight. I don't want to miss it", Zane said.

"It's too dangerous to go Zane, we don't know what affect the moon would have on us", Ash protested.

"I know Max saved you, but I don't trust him. I'm going to the party, what about you guys?"

Emma and Lewis agreed with Zane, though Emma was reluctant to disagree with Ash she didn't want to miss the biggest party of the year.

"Guys, please don't go to the party", Ash pleaded.

"I'm sorry Ash, I can't miss this party. Max is probably wrong anyway why don't you go with us?" Zane said.

"I'm not risking it, but have a good time at the party", Ash said irritably.

It was Miriam's party in a couple of hours so they stayed at Zane's until then. They chatted and watched a movie, while they were waiting. And Ash tried to persuade them to not to go to the party, and the others tried to persuade him to go to the party, but they all had no luck. When it was time to leave, Ash went home to try and hide himself from the moon, while Zane, Lewis and Emma went to Miriam's party.

Half an hour before it was time for the moon to rise, and an hour into Miriam's party, Ash heard a knock at the door. Ash opened the door, it was Max Hamilton.

"Ash did you warn your friends about the full moon?" Max asked before Ash could say anything.

"Yes, but they still don't trust you. I tried to persuade them to stay at home, but they have gone to a party".

"Oh, this is bad. Ash you need to go to the party and get them to leave".

"I've already tried a lot to get them not to go, I don't think I can get them to leave".

"Please Ash, you need to continue trying".

Ash sighed, he looked at his watch and saw that he had 25 minutes until the moon rose. Which meant he only had fifteen minutes to try.

"Okay, I'll try", Ash said and after saying goodbye to Max and letting his parents know he was going to the party, he ran to Miriam's house. When he got there Miriam looked surprised to see him, he guessed she thought he wasn't coming "Hi Miriam, sorry I'm late".

"No worries, enjoy the party", Miriam said and smiled at him, Ash smiled back feeling confused. She had never been that nice to him. Unbeknownst to Ash Miriam had an important talk with Nate the day before.

Flashback:

Nate and Miriam were sitting at a table at the JuiceNet café waiting for their smoothies.

"So, what was so important that you dragged me away from a shopping trip?" Miriam said irritably.

"Have you noticed Zane, Lewis and Ash acting weird lately?"

Miriam thought about this, before Ash and Lewis were best friends with Zane she didn't pay much attention to them, but now that they were she did and they did act weird. Miriam noticed they were very jumpy around water, Nate had told her that Ash was afraid of water ages ago, but she thought Zane and Lewis weren't afraid of water. She then remembered the time that Zane's drink started bubbling and that he said it was hot. She told all this to Nate.

"That's weird. They are hiding something, and I think it has something to do with water and what happened to them on Mako Island".

"What happened to them on Mako?" Miriam asked.

"They got stuck on the Island and apparently bonded through the experience. But something else happened on the island, and we need to find out what".

"We?" Miriam asked raising her eyebrow.

"Something big happened there I'm sure of it, Zane ended our friendship because of it. I'm going to find out what they're hiding, they might have found a lot of money or something very valuable hidden on the island. And if they have and you help me I'll split it with you. What do you say?"

"Okay I'll help you", Miriam said smiling at the thought of gaining more wealth.

Now:

"Have you seen Zane, Lewis or Emma?" Ash asked.

"Sorry I haven't, why don't you hang out with me for a bit. I'm sure they'll turn up", Miriam said and put her hand on his arm.

"Sorry Miriam, I really need to find them, but thanks", Ash said and smiled apologetically at her before ran off to look for them.

Miriam stomped her foot in frustration, she hoped that if she could spend time with Ash he would open up to her. She didn't know him that well, but she overheard Nate complaining about Ash being too trusting and worrying how that would affect his well-being. Miriam thought that if she could get Ash to trust her, he would slip up and tell her. She decided to wait for a while, and then try to find him again. She didn't want to seem too eager.

Meanwhile Zane was standing and talking with Lewis.

"You should ask Cleo to dance with you", Zane said grinning at Lewis.

"No way".

"Come on, you like her, she likes you, it's not that difficult".

"Says the guy who won't ask Rikki to dance", Lewis countered smirking at Zane.

"What? I do not like her".

"You have been staring at her for the whole time we have been here".

"No I haven't, I-" Zane was cut off, when he suddenly saw the full moon in the window. Zane felt this wave of calm wash over him, and a pull telling him to go to Mako Island. A big smile spread across his face.

"What are you looking at?" Lewis asked also looking at the window, and also caught sight of the moon. Zane turned to smile at Lewis who smiled a big smile back.

Suddenly Ash appeared in front of them, he was wearing sunglasses because he had known he was running out of time to find Lewis and Zane and was hoping they would help block out the moon.

"Guys, you need to go home now", Ash said urgently.

"But I want to go to Mako", Zane said and laughed hysterically, and Lewis joined in.

"What? No you-" Ash realised they must have seen the moon. "Oh no", Ash groaned.

"Come on Ash, let's go to Mako", Lewis said.

"We can't, we need to go home", Ash protested.

But Zane and Lewis ignored him, they stood up and dragged Ash out of the house, he tried to get out of their grip but they were too strong for him.

"Guys let me go, we need to go home".

"No, we're going to Mako", Zane said serenely, both he and Lewis were oblivious to Ash's struggles to get away from them.

They were about to dive into the water when Emma suddenly shouted, "What are you doing?"

"Emma, they are taking me to Mako, I know you don't trust him but we need Max".

Emma wanted to help Ash without Max, but before she could do anything they had dived into the sea. Emma was about to run to get Max, but she bumped into an old man.

"Oh, sorry", Emma said.

"You're Emma Gilbert right? I'm Max Hamilton".

"I need your help, Lewis and Zane are taking Ash to Mako Island".

Max's eyes widened, "They can't go to the moon pool. I have just discovered that this full moon is special, I'm not sure exactly what it'll do to them. But I do know that if they are in the moon pool, when the moon passes over they'll be seriously hurt".

Emma gaped at him in shock, "We need to go now, we'll take my boat".

Max agreed and when they got to the moon pool, the boys were already there in the pool. Ash was frantically trying to get out of their grip and was hyperventilating, Emma's heart ached for him. She knew Ash was terrified of water.

"Ash, it's going to be okay, we're here", Emma said trying to calm him.

It seemed to help, Ash stopped struggling but he was still hyperventilating, Lewis and Zane were still obvious to this, they were both staring at the sky with big smiles on their faces.

"What are we going to do?" Emma asked urgently.

Max got something out of his pocket, it was a beautiful blue crystal. "This will break the trance the moon has put Lewis and Zane in". Max walked in front of Lewis and lifted the crystal so that it faced him, the spell was instantly broken. Lewis jumped startled, and immediately let go of Ash. Max did the same for Zane, and he also let go of Ash. Ash immediately went to the edge of the pool, and with Emma's help got out of the pool. Emma grabbed one of the towels they kept there just in case and gave it to Ash.

"You two need to get out of the pool now, the moon will pass over in two minutes", Max said. Lewis and Zane swam to the pool, and Max and Emma helped them out. When all three boys were in human form again, they stood up shakily. Lewis and Zane hugged Ash and apologised to him.

"It's okay you were controlled by the moon", Ash said, though he was still shaking, Emma put her arm around him in an attempt to comfort him and Ash smiled gratefully at her.

"What is Max doing here?" Zane asked suspiciously, and immediately stepped in front of Ash and Lewis.

"He helped us Zane, he broke the trance you were in", Emma said.

"The moon is passing over, you need to keep your gaze away from the moon", Max said urgently.

When the moon was directly over the top of the volcano, the pool suddenly came to life and water reached out to try and grab the boys. Max and Emma pulled them away from the water.

"We need to get out of here!" Max shouted, the others agreed and ran to the cave, but the pool wouldn't give up. It managed to grab Zane, just as he was about to follow the others into the adjacent cave. Max saw this and grabbed Zane's arms and tried to stop the water pulling him into the pool. But the water was very strong and Max could feel himself slipping and losing his grip on Zane. Emma ran and helped Max pull Zane, Ash and Lewis wanted to help too but Emma insisted that it was too dangerous and wouldn't let them. But said that Lewis could use his telekinesis as long as he stayed in the cave. Zane heard her shouting at them to stay in the cave, when thy protested again and despite the situation couldn't help but chuckle.

"Why is the moon pool doing this? I thought it was meant to be a sanctuary!" Emma shouted as they continued to struggle with the water. Lewis was using his telekinesis, he was still struggling with moving people though and it was tiring him out. He still continued to use his power though.

"It is, but the moon has a very complicated nature. Sometimes the moon is a friend, but sometimes it is the enemy and the moon controls the water!"

"The moon doesn't have feelings!" Emma protested.

"You really believe that after everything you've seen", Zane argued trying to take his mind of his current predicament.

"That's a fair point", Emma said.

"The moon will pass over in a few minutes, we need to keep a hold of Zane until then and then the moon pool will go back to normal", Max said.

The next few minutes felt like hours to Zane, he didn't know what would happen if he got pulled in to the water. But he had a feeling it wasn't going to be anything good. The moon finally passed over the top of the volcano, and the water abruptly let go of Zane, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Ow", Zane complained when he hit the floor. Max was still holding his arms so fortunately he didn't fall flat on his stomach. Max helped Zane up to his feet, and Ash and Lewis came rushing in.

"Are you okay Zane?" They asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks".

"So do you trust me now?" Max asked.

Zane crossed his arms, Max had helped them three times now. He was still reluctant to trust him though. Max knew their secret and could turn them in at any moment, and the fear of that made it hard to trust him. But given what he had done for them, Zane was starting to.

"How do we know that you aren't going to turn us in?" Zane asked voicing his fear.

"Like I said before, I know how important it is to keep your secret. I know what will happen to you if you are caught. I wouldn't put you through that".

"I think we should trust him, he has a point and he has continually helped us", Lewis said.

"He's right Zane, and he has experience we could really use his help" Ash said, and Emma nodded her agreement.

Zane sighed, "Okay, I don't completely trust you yet. But we do need your help".

Max smiled at them, "Great, do you guys have any questions?"

"That crystal you used. What is it and can we use it every full moon?" Lewis asked.

"I'm not sure, I found it one time I was swimming. I call it moon crystal, unfortunately no. The power the crystal holds isn't unlimited, every time I used it I could feel the power seeping out of it. And tonight I used the last of it I'm afraid".

"Great", Zane said sarcastically, "What are we supposed to do the next full moon?"

"You need to stay in your house, and moon proof it".

They spent the rest of the evening listening to Max as he told stories about when he and his friends Bobby and Henry were mermen, and tips that Max gave.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Hi guys, sorry this is late again. I had a lot more work to do than I thought. I hope you have had a good Easter and enjoy this chapter.**

"I still don't understand why the water in the moon pool acted like that", Lewis said.

"Max said it was because the moon is sometimes our friend and sometimes our enemy", Ash pointed out.

"Yeah, but the very idea that the moon has emotions just doesn't make sense to me", Lewis said.

Lewis and Ash were in the Juicenet Café discussing the events of the previous night while waiting for Zane. Emma couldn't come because she was training for an upcoming swimming competition. They continued talking until Zane rushed up to them looking excited.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Zane said eagerly as he sat next to Ash.

"What?" Ash asked.

"One of my best friends, that I have known since I was five is coming to visit me", Zane said

"That's great Zane, when is he coming? Lewis asked.

Zane told them his friend Peter Hill was coming the following Saturday, and then proceeded to tell them stories about Peter. Lewis and Ash's eyes widened at this information, before they had made friends with Zane, he and Peter had played pranks on them for years. And knew from experience that Peter was trouble, and after hearing even more stories about the trouble Peter got himself and Zane into they became even more concerned. Especially as many of their pranks had involved water. Though Zane had been too excited about telling Ash and Lewis what he and Peter had gotten up to that he hadn't noticed their concerned expressions, until he had finished telling his storied.

"What?" Zane asked in confusion.

Lewis and Ash shared a glance, before Lewis voiced their concerns, "I'm sorry Zane, but we don't think you should hang out with Peter".

"Why not?"

"Because from what you have told us, and from what we have already experienced he sounds like trouble", Lewis explained awkwardly.

"I know he has been mean to you two in the past, but Peter is one of my best friends I was hoping you two would get to know him".

"I don't know Zane, there's more at stake now", Ash said quietly.

"He has a point Zane", Lewis said giving Zane a sad smile.

"I don't believe this! You two are supposed to be my best friends!" Zane shouted before bolting out of the café.

Lewis and Ash tried to run after Zane, but he was too fast for them and he was no longer in sight when they were outside. Lewis sighed, "This is just great" he said sarcastically.

Ash gave Lewis a worried look, "What are we going to do?"

"Give him time, hopefully once he's calmed down he'll understand our concern", Lewis said though he didn't look as though he believed what he was saying.

Unfortunately Zane didn't calm down, he was upset that Lewis and Ash didn't trust his judgement of Peter. Though it was true that Peter was a trouble maker, he wasn't dangerous and wouldn't hurt anyone. During the week that followed he avoided Lewis and Ash and mostly hung out with Miriam and sometimes Emma. Saturday came quickly, and he was waiting for Peter at the airport with his dad. Peter had moved to America and had been living in Manhattan for five years. When Peter had come over to them, Zane had hugged him enthusiastically he really missed Peter, Peter hugged him just as enthusiastically and then shook his father's hand.

"Hey, thanks for picking me up", Peter said.

Zane's eyes widened in surprise Peter wasn't usually this polite, maybe he was trying to get Zane's father to like him, given that last time he was at their house Peter had poured the water out of his father's water bottle and put in undiluted Ribena which had given him a big shock, which had been embarrassing for his father because he had been charring an important meeting, and that was only one of the minor things he did.

"No problem Peter", Harrison said sounding just as surprised as Zane felt.

"So how's it been going?" Peter asked after Harrison had taken his luggage and led the way to his car.

"Great", Zane said forcing a smile on his face, he hoped that Peter didn't notice. Zane was still upset with Lewis and Ash, part of him knew they were just looking out for him but most of him was hurt that they didn't trust him.

"Come on Zane, you know I can tell when you're lying. What's wrong?" Peter asked.

Zane sighed, he had already told Peter about his friendship with Ash and Lewis (missing out their merman secret), he told Peter he had gotten into a fight with them because he felt they hurt him, but didn't tell him why as part of it involved their secret. Zane noticed that Peter's expression had turned from concern to anger, he was very protective of Zane which was part of the reason why he got them both into trouble so much.

"You know what? I feel a prank coming on", Peter said angrily.

"Please don't prank them, they get enough of that from Nate".

"But-"

"Please".

Peter sighed and reluctantly agreed, though Zane knew what Peter was like and worried that Peter would prank them, and was particularly worried that he would use water. Zane was regretting telling Peter about their fight, Zane had been feeling upset and needed to vent, and he had forgotten how vengeful Peter could be. Thankfully they had reached the car and Peter dropped the topic. They caught up during the car ride to Zane's house. Peter told him that he was considering coming back to Australia after he had finished school, to go to university there. Zane was already planning on staying in Australia for university, so he was happy that Peter was going to be there too. He didn't know what Ash and Lewis were doing, it was still quite early to be thinking about this. But his father wanted him to start thinking about university now.

Peter noticed that was avoiding the topic of Lewis and Ash, their fight seemed to upset Zane more than he was letting on. Which made Peter angrier. He was very surprised when Zane had told him about his friendship with them, and he was afraid that something like this would happen. It hadn't happened as soon as he had thought though. Something must have happened to the trio, Zane had hated them for years. Peter had a feeling that Zane was hiding something big, and really wanted to question him about it. But he knew Zane wouldn't tell him in front of his father, he was more likely to open up if they were alone, so he decided to wait until they were in Zane's room. When they had got to the house, Peter followed Zane and his father inside. To his surprise Zane took his luggage up for him, without being asked. Ash and Lewis must have influenced him, Peter thought irritably. When they got to Zane's room, he distracted Zane before he asked about his secret. Knowing he would be more likely to catch him off guard.

"So are you seeing anyone?"

"No not right now".

Peter raised his eyebrow at Zane and smirked at him, "But there is someone you like right?"

Zane blushed and looked at the floor, "No there isn't".

"You do like someone, tell me who she is"

"No", Zane said firmly.

"Tell me".

"No".

This went on for some time until Zane lost his patience and said "Fine, I like this new girl called Rikki".

"Really? I thought you liked Miriam".

"Not anymore, I like Rikki now. But don't tell anyone".

Peter laughed, "Your secret's safe with me. So tell me about Rikki".

"She is sooo annoying…"

Zane ranted about Rikki for some time, and complained about how he had to work with her for an English presentation. Peter grinned at Zane.

"What?" Zane asked irritably.

"You really like her don't you?"

"What no I don't really like her", Zane said emphasising the word really, "I just kind of like her".

"You're lying", Peter said in a sing song voice.

"I'm not".

"You are".

"I'm not".

"The gentleman doth protest too much", Peter said grinning, and before Zane could argue back Peter tried to subtly ask "So how did you become friends with Emma? I thought you two hated each other", He wanted to ask about Lewis and Ash, but knew mentioning them would upset Zane, so he stopped himself from asking. Zane narrowed his eyes at Peter, making him wonder if he hadn't been as subtle as he thought.

Zane shrugged, "I needed help with studying, she helped me and we bonded though that".

Peter could tell that Zane was lying, but decided to drop it for the moment, asking Zane another time might be a better option. Peter was about to say something but Zane's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket, when he saw who was calling he frowned, hung up and put it back in his pocket.

"Who was it?" Peter asked, though he could guess who it might be.

"It was Ash", Zane replied. Zane hated ignoring Ash and Lewis, but he was still upset with them. He particularly felt guilty about ignoring Ash, he was the youngest of their group which made him, Lewis and Emma very protective of him. Zane hated not being able to keep an eye on him, but knew that Lewis and Emma would look out for him, not to mention Ash's family who were even more protective.

"How about we watch a movie or something?" Peter said, trying to distract Zane.

Zane smiled gratefully at Peter, "Yeah, let's go down stairs the TV screen is bigger down there".

While Zane and Peter were spending the afternoon watching movies Ash was reluctantly working with Nate on their presentation. They were at the Juicnet café and were working on their own parts of the presentation. After half an hour of arguing, they had finally decided on what they were each going to work on. It wasn't going well though, they kept getting into arguments usually started by Nate.

"So how come you're so scared of the water?" Nate asked cruelly.

Ash froze he didn't want to talk about this with anyone, let alone Nate, as it brought up bad memories. "I'm not talking about this with you".

"I'm never letting this go".

"Then you will be wondering about this for the rest of your life".

"Don't be so dramatic, and while I'm interrogating you. What happened on Mako Island?"

Ash gaped at Nate in shock, why was Nate asking about Mako Island? He couldn't know, could he? Before Ash had a chance to distract Nate from the question, Miriam grabbed Nate's arm and pulled him from the booth and outside. When they were out of earshot, Miriam let go of Nate's arm.

"What did you do that for?" Nate asked angrily.

"What happened to being subtle?" Miriam asked just as angrily.

"Subtle?"

"It means be careful and not obvious!"

"I know what it means!" Nate said indignantly.

"Really? Because it sure didn't look like it back there!"

"I know what I'm doing".

"I don't think you do, you'll never get an answer out of Ash if you ask him like that, he's not stupid unlike some people".

"Hey, I'm not stupid".

"Sure you're not", Miriam said sarcastically, "Just be more careful okay".

Nate rolled his eyes, "I will".

"You better", Miriam called after Nate as he went back to the Juicenet café.

When Nate went back inside he noticed Emma and Lewis glaring at him, he glared back and sat back in his seat opposite Ash. Though he would never admit it to Miriam, she did have a point. Nate decided to try a different tactic, "How is you're research going?"

Ash looked up and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Nate, "Since when are you interested in this?"

Nate put his hand on his heart in mock hurt, "You wound me Ash, I've always been interested".

Ash rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Yeah right", he picked up his note book and gave it to Nate, "Have a read of my notes if you're so interested".

It was Nate's turn to narrow his eyes at Ash, he had hoped to make Ash think he had forgotten about Mako, but he had a feeling his plan hadn't worked. However, he reluctantly read his notes, while Ash read his. They worked for another hour, and Nate had tried to find a way to, as Miriam said, subtly bring up Mako but was unable to. And this really frustrated Nate, he wanted to know what they were hiding.

During the next couple of days, Zane spent most of his time catching up with Peter. They had met up with Miriam, who was also good friends with Peter. Zane was sad that Nate didn't join them this time, but given that they weren't friends at the moment he wasn't surprised. He still wasn't talking to Ash and Lewis either, which also upset him. Zane and Peter were at the Juicnet café, and he could see them with Emma. He noticed that Peter's hands had curled into fists. "Please don't do anything stupid".

"They upset you", Peter protested.

"I know, but like I said before they were just looking out for me. They didn't mean to upset me".

Peter wanted to argue further but Zane went to the bathroom and he knew Zane wouldn't listen to him anyway. On his way to a booth, he saw that a waitress was about to hand Lewis his smoothie. Though Zane didn't want Peter to get revenge, he couldn't let it go so he deliberately bumped into the waitress so that the smoothie went all over Lewis. Lewis stared at Peter in shock for a second and then jumped out of his seat and when he realised that the bathroom was occupied ran to the storeroom.

"What did you do that for?" Ash asked angrily.

"You know why", Peter said darkly and walked to a booth.

When Peter had sat down he noticed Ash had gotten up presumably to argue with him more, but Emma pulled him down and whispered something and he reluctantly stayed in his seat. Peter smirked at Lewis when he came out of the store room, he glared at Peter but didn't confront him instead he went back to his booth. When Zane came back they talked for the rest of the afternoon. Peter had wanted to tell Zane about the smoothie incident, but knew that Zane would be angry with him so decided to keep it a secret.

The next day Ash and Lewis were walking to the Juicenet café when they noticed that Peter was walking by himself and kept glancing around. This was odd because Peter was usually with Zane or Miriam and he wasn't normally so secretive.

"I wonder what he's up to", Ash said curiously.

"We could follow him", Lewis suggested.

"Since when did you become so sneaky?" Ash asked in amusement.

Lewis shrugged, "Turning into a merman has changed me a lot, come on let's go before we lose him".

The duo followed Peter, they walked for about fifteen minutes and when Peter stopped walking they saw that his destination was a warehouse. Lewis and Ash shared a confused look.

"What's he doing?" Lewis whispered.

"I have no idea".

When Peter went inside the warehouse, they slipped in after him and hid behind some crates. Peter walked to a group of three people who were looking through one of the crates. They tried to see what was inside, but Peter was in the way.

"Is it all here?" Peter asked a man who looked like he was only two or three years older than him, while the other man and woman looked like they were in their late twenties.

"Yes, it's ready to go", the man replied.

"Good, come on I need to show you guys something", Peter said, Peter and the others left the warehouse and closed the door.

Lewis and Ash waited a few minutes to make sure they wouldn't come back in, then came out of their hiding place.

"This is bad, this is very bad", Lewis said anxiously.

"It looks that way, but let's look inside the crates to check. They could be filled with party decorations for all we know", Ash said but he didn't sound convinced. They walked up to one of the crates, shared an anxious look and opened it. They stared in shock, inside was a lot of very expensive looking jewellery. "We need to call the police", Ash said urgently.

"I don't think so", said a voice behind them, causing them to whip around and come face to face with Peter, who was pointing a gun at them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Just a heads up, this chapter is a bit darker than my story has been so far.**

"You know, it's a real shame that you two stumbled on to this. I may not care about you, but Zane does", Peter said.

"Look, please just let us go. We won't tell anyone about this", Lewis said shakily.

"Do you really expect me to believe you Lewis?"

"It was worth a shot", Lewis mumbled.

Ash was trying very hard not to hyperventilate, the sight of the gun was bringing up a lot of bad memories that he was trying to push down.

"You alright there Ash?" Peter asked in mock concern.

Ash glared at him and Lewis stood in front of Ash.

"Leave him alone", Lewis said angrily.

"Aw how sweet", Peter said sarcastically. Peter reached into his pocket and took out a pair of handcuffs, "Put these on Ash".

"What? No Way".

"Do it, or I'll kill him".

Lewis and Ash's eyes widened, "You wouldn't", Lewis stammered.

"Oh believe me, I would".

Lewis reluctantly took the handcuffs, and giving Ash an apologetic look put them on. Peter then took out another pair and told one of his colleagues who had just come in to put them on Lewis.

"This is just great, what are we going to do with them?" The woman they had seen earlier said.

Peter sighed, "I don't know Nat, I'll think of something. For now let's just keep them here".

"Fine, but this better not blow up in our faces", Nat said irritably.

"Please, don't do this", Ash said.

"I'm sorry Ash, but you two have seen too much. Now sit down and if you try anything Nat will shoot you", Peter said. Lewis and Ash sat down shakily, both trying not to look as scared as they felt.

"Hey, why do I have to be on babysitting duty?" Nat asked irritably.

"Because I was last time", Peter said just as irritably.

Nat crossed her arms, "Fine, but its Gary's turn next time".

"Whatever, I have to go Zane is expecting me".

"You better not hurt him", Ash said ignoring Lewis' attempt to stop him.

"Don't worry, Zane is my best friend. I would never hurt him", Peter said and smiled at them in a way that sent shivers down their spine. And after giving them a wave, Peter left the warehouse.

Meanwhile at the Juicenet cafe Emma was in the middle of her shift, and had just served a customer when Nate came up to her, causing her to sigh, "What do you want Nate?" She said crossly.

"I don't think you are meant to be rude to a customer".

Emma glared at him.

"Fine, listen have you seen Ash?"

"No, why?"

"He was meant to meet me here an hour ago to work on our English homework. But he hasn't shown up".

"That's not like Ash", Emma said anxiously.

"Exactly, I'm worried about him".

Emma gaped, "You are worried about Ash?"

"Duh, I can't do my homework without him".

"You're unbelievable", Emma said angrily pushing past him.

"Can you tell him to call me if you see him?" Nate called after her.

On her way out of the café Emma ran into Zane.

"Hey Emma, what's wrong?" Zane asked after noticing her anxious expression.

"I know you guys aren't talking, but I'm worried about Ash". Emma told Zane about her conversation with Nate, and by the end Zane looked just as concerned as Emma did.

"Call Ash, and I'll call Lewis and see if he has seen him", Zane said. Emma nodded and called Ash, but they both received voice mails, they tried again several times but each time they didn't answer.

"Okay, I'm really worried now", Emma said.

"Me too, I think Lewis may be in trouble as well. He always answers his phone".

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Said a voice from behind Zane, he turned around and saw Peter.

"Have you seen Ash or Lewis?" Zane asked urgently.

Peter looked confused, "No, why? I thought you were mad at them".

"I was but…" Zane explained the situation to Peter and he looked worried.

"Their phones might have run out of battery", Peter suggested.

"Lewis always makes sure his phone doesn't run out of battery", Emma said.

"Okay, how about you two look in places where they usually hang out and I'll go to their houses and see if they are there?"

Zane and Emma both agreed to Peter's suggestion, and as Peter walked away Emma felt that something was off about Peter, she wasn't sure what but she could tell something was wrong. "Zane, don't get mad, but I think something isn't right about Peter", Emma said cautiously.

Zane gave her a confused and hurt look, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, but I think that maybe we should follow him".

"What are you saying? You think that Peter has something to do with Lewis and Ash's disappearance?" Zane asked incredulously, Emma didn't answer and looked away. "Come on, I know that Peter hasn't been kind to Lewis and Ash, but he wouldn't hurt them".

"I think we should follow him, just in case".

Zane sighed, he didn't like the possibility that Peter was responsible, but he had also realised something was different about Peter that he didn't like. But he had been blinded by how much he cared for him, and had just ignored it, but if his friends were in trouble because of Peter he couldn't ignore it anymore. "Okay, let's follow him".

Meanwhile in the warehouse, Nat was sitting in a chair in front of Ash and Lewis reading a magazine at the same time as watching them. Lewis had scooted closer to Ash to try and comfort him, Lewis had noticed Ash's reaction earlier and was worried. Had Ash been through something like this before? Lewis had wanted to put his arm around Ash, but couldn't because of the handcuffs so instead he leaned against him. Ash smiled gratefully at him. After ten minutes Lewis worked up the courage to speak to Nat, "Please just let us go", causing Ash to look at him in fear, he was afraid of what Nat might do to Lewis.

Nat didn't even look up from the page she was reading, "Sorry no can do", Nat replied not sounding sorry at all.

"Please, I meant what I said earlier we won't tell anyone".

"Nope".

"You don't-"

Nat sighed in frustration and finally looked up, "If you don't shut up right now I'll shoot you." Nat said in a scarily calm voice, causing Lewis and Ash to jump and move closer to each other. Nat smirked and went back to her magazine.

A few minutes later the door opened and Peter walked in, Nat looked up "Finally, can I stop babysitting now?"

"Possibly, Zane and Emma have realised Ash and Lewis are missing", Peter replied irritably.

Nat was about to say something, but before she could Zane and Emma burst through the door. Peter and Nat whipped around in surprise and Ash and Lewis' eyes widened.

"Zane, w-what are you doing here?" Peter stammered.

"How could you do this Peter?" Zane asked. Zane couldn't believe this was happening, Peter was one of his best friends, his betrayal hurt and seeing his friends handcuffed and looking terrified made him very angry.

"I didn't mean for Ash and Lewis to end up in this situation, but they saw too much", Peter said.

Zane laughed humourlessly, "So have Emma and I, are you going to kidnap us too?"

"Ash and Lewis have made it clear that they won't, but you could both work with me".

"That's never going to happen", Zane said angrily.

"I wouldn't work with someone who has hurt my best friends, and this is against the law", Emma said just as angrily.

Peter gave them a sad smile, "That's too bad. Nat".

Before Nat could raise her gun, Zane ran to Peter and tackled him to the floor causing his friends to shout in fear for him. Zane punched Peter, but Peter managed to gain the upper hand and straddled Zane, "Zane, stop this!"

"No! You hurt my best friends". Zane managed to get Peter off him, and was about to punch Peter again, but stopped at the sight of Nat holding Ash with her arm around his neck and a gun pointed at his head.

"Go sit next to Lewis now!"

Lewis tried to get up to help Ash, but Emma silently told him not to for his safety, and in fear for Ash, Emma quickly sat next to Lewis, but one look at Ash's terrified face had Zane shaking in anger and unable to move, "Let him go now".

"Not until you do as I said".

Zane just shook his head.

"Zane, please sit down. I would hate for Ash to be hurt".

Zane glared at Peter, and suddenly without warning fire came roaring from Zane's hands and went very close to Peter but didn't touch him.

"I said, let him go now", Zane said angrily his friends looked at him in shock, Zane had finally discovered his second power. Nat let Ash go in fear and pushed him, Zane put out the fire and caught Ash before he could hit the floor. "Are you okay?" Zane asked in a completely different voice to the one he had just used.

"Yeah, thank you", Ash said shakily. Zane smiled softly at Ash, feeling so relieved that Nat hadn't killed him.

"I knew it! I knew you were hiding something", Peter shouted.

Zane sighed, he hadn't meant for Peter to find out about their secret, at least he only knew about his newly discovered power, he gave his friends a look that told them not to give anything away about how big this secret really was, they all nodded subtly at him.

"You should work with me Zane, with a power like that we could do so much", Peter said.

"My answer hasn't changed".

"Then I will tell everyone about you".

Zane raised his eyebrows incredulously, "No-one will believe you, and I don't see any cameras around so you don't have proof".

Peter was about to protest but people wearing bullet proof vests saying BAU came running in with their guns out. Peter looked at Zane in confusion.

Emma spoke up, "I called the police on the way here, just to be safe".

Peter and Nat both tried to point their guns at Zane and Ash, but the agents were too fast for them and overpowered them. While two of the agents arrested Peter and Nat, another two came up to the group, and unlocked Ash and Lewis' handcuffs.

"I'm SSA Morgan and this is Dr Reid, are you all okay?" Derek asked in concern, he and his team had been following Peter and his team and knew what they were capable of, he had checked the group for injuries and found they had no physical injuries, but they could have psychological ones.

"We are now, thank you", Lewis said giving the agents a grateful smile and the others nodded in agreement.

"Good, would you like us to call your parents?" Spencer asked, having been in a similar situation himself (and having knowledge about these situations) he knew their phones may have been stolen or even destroyed, he knew how traumatic these situations could be and hoped their parents would help them through it.

"Thanks, but I still have my phone", Zane said.

"Okay, we need you to come back to the station with us and explain what happened, if you are feeling up to it. If not it can wait for a few days", Spencer said. The teenagers all glanced at each other and Spencer had a feeling they were having a silent conversation, he had had many with his own team and was having one with Morgan now, asking if what he had said was okay or if they needed the group to come with them now. Morgan confirmed that it was fine causing Spencer to inwardly sigh in relief.

"We'll come now", Zane said they had agreed that they wanted to get it over with, not wanting to feel the dread of waiting for the day to come in, though these agents seemed pleasant and Zane hoped they wouldn't try to force answers out of them. Peter glared at Zane as he was being led away by two of the BAU agents, and gave him a look saying this wasn't over, but Zane just glared back with his own look saying it is over let it go.

On the way to the station Zane had called his dad, and after assuring him that he and his friends were okay, Harrison said he would inform Zane's friends' parents and they would all meet them at the station. Zane was still reeling from Peter's betrayal, he couldn't believe Peter had kidnapped Ash and Lewis and had hurt them, Ash and Lewis who were sitting either side of him seemed to read his mind and put their hands on his and gave them a gentle squeeze and he squeezed back. Normally he wouldn't show this kind of affection, and would pull away in embarrassment but after everything he and his friends had been through, this comfort was welcome. Emma had turned around after seeing this, and gave his knee a comforting squeeze and he smiled gratefully at her and she smiled back, and did the same for Lewis and Ash, though he noticed that she had her hand on Ash's knee longer, and smiled to himself he knew how much Emma and Ash liked each other and hoped they would get together. If they didn't soon, he might have to help them.

Spencer could see the teenagers comforting each other out of the corner of his eye, and smiled he was glad that they cared about each other enough to do this. Spencer's hope that they would get through this grew. When they arrived at the station, the teenagers' parents were already there and hugged their children and were crying in relief. Spencer shared a smile with Derek, this part of the job made everything worth it. During the next couple of hours, he and Derek sat with the teenagers and their parents, and wrote down their statements. While the rest of the team were interrogating Peter and his accomplices and were explaining what happened to the teenagers' headmistress. After everyone had left, having finished explaining what happened to Spencer and Derek, Zane came back into the room.

"I just wanted to say, for my friends as well, thank you so much. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't saved us".

Spencer would have been surprised, he could tell this boy was someone who was uncomfortable with thanking people, and showing this much emotion. But given what he had been through, he wasn't surprised. Spencer smiled, "You're welcome, we're just glad you and your friends are safe". Derek nodded also smiling.

"Thank you", Zane said returning Spencer's smile and left the room.

Before everyone went home, Zane pulled Ash and Lewis aside to talk privately to them. "Guys listen, I'm sorry about the way I have acted towards you. You were right about Peter".

Lewis gave Zane a reassuring smile, "It's okay Zane, he was your best friend".

Ash nodded, "Yeah and we would have done the same thing if we were in your position".

"Thanks guys", Zane said and hugged them.

When Zane released them, Lewis put his hand on Zane's arm, "Hey, you discovered your second power".

Zane smiled at Lewis thankful for the distraction, "Yeah it's awesome, I totally need to practice using it".

"We should probably do that in the moon pool, we don't want you to accidently burn any of our houses down", Ash said smirking.

"Hey I wouldn't burn a house down".

"Yes you would", Ash said finding it hard not to laugh.

"I would not".

"Yes you would",

"No I-"

"Guys! Stop arguing", Lewis said.

Zane and Ash grinned at each other, "No can do Lewis", Zane said and much to Lewis's annoyance, but to Emma and their families delight they argued all the way home.

 **AN:** **For those who haven't seen the show, the characters Spencer and Derek are from a TV show called Criminal Minds, its a great show I recommend it. For those who have seen it, I hope you enjoyed the crossover. I may include more Criminal Minds crossovers in the future.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Hi guys, this chapter is a bit longer than usual I hope you enjoy it. It would be great if you check out my How I Met Your Mother fic on archive of our own called It isn't easy being on the run. It is a crossover with H20 AU, where Ted is secretly a merman and is on the run from Denman. My username is CharlieCecilia777.**

Although the families of the group, the BAU team and their school had tried to keep what happened with Peter quiet, someone had managed to find out and the story had hit the news. So everyone knew what happened. Reporters kept showing up at the group's houses and school, all trying to get interviews. The group's headmistress had agreed to give them a week off school, so they could have time to recover from the ordeal and to deal with the reporters.

Lewis' brothers were more protective than ever, even Max, and they wouldn't let him leave the house unless one of them was with him. They had all wanted to confront Peter about kidnapping him, but their parents wouldn't let them, for their safety. Lewis was worried about all the media attention, he, Zane and Ash had to be more careful than ever, because if one of the reporters caught them they would be screwed. During the week off, Lewis' family comforted him and helped him recover, and he knew his friends' families were doing the same for his friends. The week went by faster than he would have liked, and the quartet found themselves standing in front of lockers waiting for the bell. Lewis noticed a lot of people kept staring at them and whispering, it had been a week but everyone was still talking about them.

A friend of theirs called Byron came up to them, "Hey, I heard what happened".

"Yeah, who hasn't?" Zane said irritably, causing Lewis to elbow him.

"I hope you guys are doing okay?" Byron said and put his hand on Ash's shoulder, which caused Emma to glare at Byron. Lewis wondered why that was, Byron was only trying to comfort Ash. "Ash I've always wanted to learn horse riding. Can you teach me?"

"Yeah sure", Ash said smiling.

Lewis noticed that Byron still had his hand on Ash's shoulder. Then it dawned on him, could Byron fancy Ash? Given that Emma was still glaring at Byron and had stepped closer to Ash, Lewis thought that could be likely.

"Shall we meet here after school?" Byron asked, Ash agreed much to Emma's dismay. Emma wasn't sure if Ash liked Byron or if he was just being nice. Emma knew that Byron liked Ash, she had overheard him talking to his friends about it. This made her worried, Emma really liked Ash she wanted him to be with her not Byron. Emma had been wanting to ask Ash out for a long time, but couldn't do it. Now she wondered if she needed to be brave and ask him soon before she lost her chance.

Byron gave a wide smile at Ash's response, and when the bell rang for reception Byron walked with them to class walking next to Ash, with Emma on Ash's other side.

Lewis was dreading reception, he knew everyone would be whispering about them, even just walking to reception he noticed people doing that. Zane seemed to read his mind, and put his arm around him.

"It's going to be okay", Zane said just loud enough for Lewis to hear.

"Thanks", Lewis said feeling a bit better, though Zane was often tactless there were times like this where he could be thoughtful. Zane kept his arm protectively around Lewis the whole way to reception, and even talked to him about school work as he knew how much Lewis liked talking about it. This touched Lewis even more, because he knew how much Zane hated school. Lewis didn't even notice that they were in the classroom until they had all sat down, and he wondered if this had been Zane's plan. The day went much slower for Lewis than usual as he and his friends had endure whispering and everyone staring at them. His day became a bit brighter, when Zane said he was struggling with studying and asked for his help. Lewis loved helping people, and he loved work so he was more than happy to help Zane.

They had decided to go to Zane's house as Lewis' brothers were planning a Mario Kart marathon and would be very noisy, and they would have more space. Zane had asked Lewis to help him with maths, because he was struggling with that the most. It had started well, but Zane was becoming more and more frustrated.

"I'm never going to get this", Zane said angrily.

"You will, it just takes time", Lewis said trying to calm him down.

"Well, unlike some people I actually have a life, and don't have time to do this!"

"Hey! I do have a life", Lewis said feeling hurt, he knew that Zane was just frustrated and probably didn't really mean it, but it still hurt.

"Really? Then how come you have no friends?" Zane said.

Lewis gaped at Zane, he hadn't been this mean since before they became mermen, "How can you say that? You, Ash, Cleo, Emma and Rikki are my friends, and I have more friends from class."

"Ash and I only are only friends with you because we're mermen, Emma just hangs with you because you're a merman and she wants to study you, and Cleo met you when you were five, and so she has grown fond of you but if you met now she wouldn't waste her time with you, and-"

"That's it, I'm leaving", Lewis said he couldn't believe this was happening, only hours earlier Zane had been really kind and supportive and now he was the complete opposite. Part of him rationalised, that it was just because Zane was tired and angry about struggling with maths and Peter's betrayal. But he was too upset to listen, and after grabbing his things, he left and went home. As soon as Lewis got back home, his brothers noticed that he was upset and paused the game.

"What's wrong Lewis?" Lenny asked concerned, if a reporter had harassed Lewis he was going to hunt them down and give them a piece of his mind.

"Nothing", Lewis said and tried to go to his room, but Lenny blocked his way.

"Come on, you can tell us anything", Lenny said.

Lewis sighed, he didn't want to tell them but knew they wouldn't let it go. So he reluctantly sat on the couch with his brothers and told them what had happened with Zane, leaving out the merman part. His brothers looked very angry.

"I'm going to punch him", Charles said very angrily.

"Get in line", Lenny said darkly.

"Please don't", Lewis said, though what Zane said was horrible he didn't want him to be hurt, especially as he was still reeling from Peter's betrayal, and Lewis explained that may have been why he acted that way.

"That's no excuse, you are one of his best friends, he's not supposed to hurt you", Spencer said.

"I know, but please I don't want him or any of you to get hurt", Lewis argued, after half an hour of arguing Lewis finally managed to get them to agree to not hurt Zane. Instead the brothers spent the rest of the evening comforting Lewis, and assuring him that what Zane had said wasn't true, though it took a lot of convincing as it had come from one of his best friends, which just made Lewis' brothers even more angry, they had wanted to tell their parents but Lewis had asked them not to and they had reluctantly agreed.

Zane was angrily pacing around his room until he suddenly stopped as what he said to Lewis finally sunk in. Zane's heart sank and he felt terrible, he had never meant to say that to Lewis and he certainly didn't mean it. He knew he had to apologise to Lewis, he had just been trying to help Zane and he had ended up hurting him. Zane tried calling Lewis, but he wouldn't answer his phone, he also tried texting him but Lewis didn't text back. Zane wanted to call Ash or Emma, but didn't want to put them in the position of having to choose sides if this fight wasn't resolved. After making some hot chocolate, he sighed miserably and spent the rest of the night watching TV, in an attempt to forget his fight with Lewis, it didn't really work though and he couldn't put it out of his mind.

While Lewis and Zane had been working on maths, Ash had been setting everything up for Byron's lesson. He was just about to take Byron who was on one of the horses recommended for beginners called Daisy, when he heard Emma call his name.

"Hey Emma, what are you doing here?" Ash asked, he thought she had a shift at the café, maybe he was mistaken. Ash was very happy Emma was here, just being around her made him feel so content, though he sometimes felt butterflies in his stomach at the thought of talking to her. As Ash was facing Emma, instead of Byron he didn't see the glare he gave Emma.

"I was hoping that you could give me a lesson too", Emma said.

"Of course I can, let me get you a horse", Ash said and went back inside the stable.

"I know what you are doing", Byron said angrily the moment Ash was out of earshot.

"Well, I know what you're doing", Emma retorted.

"Really? Please enlighten me".

"You're using this lesson to get closer to Ash, so you can ask him out".

"Maybe, but you are too and we are not the only ones".

"What do you mean?"

Byron pointed behind Emma, she turned around and saw that Ash was with a horse that he had brought out for her, and that there were a group of six people a mix of girls and boys talking to Ash that Emma recognised from her and Byron's school, "Darn it", Emma said irritably.

"How about we work together to get rid of the competition", Byron suggested.

Emma spun around, "You would help me?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Only to get rid of the competition, then it's war".

"Okay, let's do it", Emma said.

Throughout the lesson, Emma and Byron worked together to get the others to leave the lesson. Emma found that she actually liked working with Byron, and thought that if they weren't competing for Ash they could have been good friends. And they worked so well, that Ash didn't even notice what they were doing. In fact, Emma was pretty sure he didn't realise they were all there because they were hoping to either ask him out or be asked out. They spooked some of the horses, which caused the riders to freak out and they told some riders how much work went into horse riding which put them off, so that half way through the lesson the other riders had given up and left.

During the rest of the lesson, as agreed Emma and Byron broke their truce and both competed for Ash's attention. Neither one seemed to win, as Ash payed equal attention to them throughout the lesson, which made Emma wonder if he liked Byron. At the end of the lesson, Ash stayed behind because he had things he needed to do at the stable. Emma had wanted to stay with Ash, but she had already promised Cleo that she would help her with her biology homework after the lesson. Thankfully Byron couldn't stay either, so after their usual glare they parted ways.

The next morning Emma went to the Juicenet café, she was meeting Rikki there. They had invited Cleo, but she was unable to come because she had to look after Kim as their parents were out. The trio had become close over the past few weeks, Emma wished she could tell them about the merman secret. She knew how Lewis and Zane felt about Cleo and Rikki, and it would make things so much easier if they knew. But it wasn't her secret to tell, and the guys didn't want anyone else to know. Emma saw Rikki sitting at their usual booth, and Emma joined her.

"Hey Em", Rikki said, "What's wrong?" Rikki asked when she realised Emma didn't seem as upbeat as usual.

"Nothing".

Rikki raised her eyebrow at her, "Its Ash, isn't it".

"What? No it isn't".

Rikki just raised her eyebrow at her more, causing Emma to sigh.

"Fine, it is. Byron likes Ash too, and I'm worried he'll ask Ash out and Ash will say yes. And I'll never get to be with him".

"Em, Ash likes you".

"Really?"

"Yes, I don't need to be a mind reader to know that".

"But what if you're wrong?"

"I'm never wrong", Rikki said with a smirk.

Emma was about to retort when, she and Rikki noticed Zane come in looking as miserable as Emma. Rikki's heart ached for him, she hated seeing him sad, she loved his sarcastic, mischievous and energetic nature. Rikki shook her head, why was she thinking these things? Rikki hated Zane right?

"Hey Zane what's wrong?" Emma asked.

"Nothing", Zane said giving the same reply Emma did minutes earlier, and slumped into the booth next to Emma.

"Since when did I become everyone's guidance councillor? Come on spill", Rikki said trying to hide her concern by sounding irritable.

Zane glared at Rikki, "It none of your business".

Rikki just used her tactic of raising her eyebrow again, "What did you do?"

"What makes you think that it was something _I_ did?" Zane asked indignantly. Rikki just raised her eyebrow higher at him.

Emma felt sorry for Zane, she had just undergone the eyebrow treatment herself and it wasn't fun.

Zane sighed, "Fine, it was my fault".

"Ha! I knew it", Rikki said triumphantly.

"You're not helping you know." Zane said irritably.

"So what happened?" Rikki asked ignoring Zane's comment. Zane reluctantly told Rikki and Emma about his fight with Lewis, leaving out the merman part, he would tell Emma that later though he was anxious about her reaction.

"Zane!" Emma and Rikki scolded at the same time.

"Hey! I didn't meant to say any of that, and I didn't mean it", Zane said.

"But you still said it, and Lewis doesn't know that you didn't mean it", Rikki said.

"I know, I know. What am I going to do?"

"You need to apologise to Lewis", Rikki said.

"I already tried, but he won't answer his phone, I don't know what to do".

"Give Lewis some more time, and if he still doesn't answer go to his house".

Rikki couldn't help but study Zane's face while he thought about her suggestion, she could tell Zane really felt bad about hurting Lewis. When they first met, Rikki had thought he would be incapable of remorse, but the two had become closer while working on their English homework and she was beginning to think she had been wrong about Zane.

"Yeah I'll do that, thanks Rikki", Zane said smiling at her and covered her hand with his.

Rikki couldn't stop the smile appearing on her face, she felt heartened by how grateful he was, and… Rikki was abruptly pulled out of her thoughts when Emma coughed awkwardly, Zane quickly withdrew his hand and avoided looking at her. Rikki wanted to glare at Emma for causing the loss of warmth she had felt when Zane's hand had covered hers, but knew Emma hadn't meant for that to happen she had just been unsure what to do, so Rikki refrained herself.

"So you two have your assignments for the week, Zane is going to apologise to Lewis and Emma is going to ask out Ash", Rikki said trying to sound normal, it didn't help that her heart was beating faster than usual.

"I don't know if I can Rikki", Emma said anxiously.

To Rikki's surprise Zane spoke up before she could, Rikki couldn't help but notice how much Zane was surprising her. Rikki really hoped it wasn't an act, she had been hurt that way before and didn't want to go through it again.

"Em, I'm going to tell you something that will really help you. But neither of you can tell anyone I told you, especially not Ash okay?" After Emma and Rikki nodded, Zane sighed he really hoped Ash wouldn't find out about this. "Ash told me he really likes you Emma".

Emma gaped at Zane, and when what Zane had said sunk in she felt her heart soar with happiness, "He really likes me?"

"Yes, he really does".

Emma gave him a huge grin, and jumped up she had to stop herself from doing a happy dance, "Thanks Zane, I have to go and see Ash now", Emma said happily and ran out of the café.

Zane and Rikki looked at each other awkwardly, now that Emma had left Rikki suddenly didn't know how to act. "Um… I need to go I have this um… thing". Rikki managed to say, but as soon as she realised what she said she wanted to face palm, but again restrained herself.

"Yeah, I have…a thing too, see you around?"

"Y-Yeah", Rikki said and they both got up at the same time to leave which just made leaving even more awkward, because they were going in the same direction. Rikki tried not to look at Zane, but was finding it very difficult. Finally after what seemed like forever, they left the café and went their separate ways.

Emma called Ash to ask where he was, he had said that he was at home and when Emma said she wanted to talk to him, invited her to his house. When Emma started the walk to Ash's house she felt happy and excited, but when she got close to Ash's house, Emma began to feel very nervous and worried. What if Zane had been wrong, what if he had misunderstood what Ash had meant? Emma was considering backing out, but she was at Ash's house before she knew it. Emma was about to ring the door bell, but hesitated. If she was going to back out now was the time. Emma closed her eyes and took three deep breaths to calm herself and pressed the doorbell button.

A few minutes later Ash appeared in the doorway, "Hey Em, come in".

"Hi, thanks", Emma said trying to keep her voice from wobbling with nerves, and inwardly high fived herself when she managed to sound normal.

"Would you like a drink?" Ash asked when they were in the living room.

"Yeah, can I have some lemonade?"

"Sure, I'll just be a minute", Ash said and went into the kitchen.

Emma took the time to calm her racing heart, and looked at the photos in the room. There were many of Ash's family, and their friends. She smiled fondly at a photo of herself and Ash, they were sitting at a table in the outside area of the Juicenet café. She picked it up, she hoped that there would be many more of the two together.

"That's one of my favourite photos", Ash said.

Emma jumped, she had been so focused on the photo she hadn't heard Ash come back. She smiled at him, "It's one of mine too". The two stared at each other until Ash awkwardly coughed.

"Here's your drink", Ash said.

"Thanks", Emma said when she took the drink her fingers brushed against Ash's she jumped at the contact and accidently dropped the glass. She could see Ash trying to slow down time, but he wasn't quick enough and the cup fell on the floor causing water to spill everywhere and the cup to smash as they were standing on part of the floor that wasn't covered by a rug. Ash hadn't been wearing shoes or socks, and the water went all over his feet. Emma stared at Ash in horror, she knew his family were in the house as she had heard Ally arguing with Andy when she came in.

Emma felt even worse when she saw Ash's eyes widen in fear and run out of the room. This was not how this was meant to go, Emma had just wanted to ask him out but if Ash was caught she may never see him again. The seconds went by very slowly, and Emma was afraid that at any moment someone would shout that Ash was a merman. But thankfully a couple of minutes later Ash came back into back into the room in human form.

"I'm so sorry Ash", Emma immediately said.

"It's okay, it was an accident", Ash said and gave Emma a reassuring smile.

After they cleared the glass away, and Ash had got Emma another drink they sat down on a sofa that was opposite the TV.

"So, you wanted to talk about something", Ash said.

Emma felt her heart leap into her throat, her confidence had lessened more after nearly exposing Ash's merman secret. She tried to reason that Zane had told her Ash really liked her, but it didn't stop her from freaking out, "Yeah, um… Ash I was wondering if…you would-" Emma was cut off by Ally stomping into the room followed by Andy. Emma inwardly cursed, she had been so close and now she was going to have to work up the courage again.

"It was your fault Ally!" Andy shouted.

"My fault! How was it my fault?" Ally argued.

"You were the one who-"

"No, no you were the one who sent it, not me".

"Guys, what's going on?" Ash said.

" _Ally_ sent a photo of me wearing the clown costume I used last Halloween to Lindsey, you know? The girl I really like and now she's never going to take me seriously!" Andy said angrily.

"You were the one who sent it, how many times do I have to say that?"

"I wasn't going to send it, I was looking at the picture on my second monitor screen while I had my conversation on Facebook messenger with Lindsey open on the other screen. You pushed me, and which caused me to accidently send it!"

"You shouldn't have had the picture up on the second screen, if you didn't want Lindsey to see it!"

"I didn't think you would push me. I don't have magical powers that allow me to see the future you know! Magic doesn't exist!"

Ash shared a meaningful look with Emma, they knew that magic did in fact exist but they couldn't tell Andy and Ally that. "Guys, it was an accident, can't you let it go?" Ash said in exasperation.

Ally and Andy glanced at Ash, then at each other, "Nope!" They said at the same time and stormed off in different directions, Andy went back upstairs while Ally left the house.

Ash sighed, "I'm sorry about them, what were you going to say?"

Emma opened and closed her mouth a few times, before finally making herself speak, "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Ash's blinked in surprise, then what Emma thought was the most beautiful smile appeared on his face.

"I would love to Em", Ash said happily.

If Emma thought her heart was soaring with happiness when Zane told about Ash's feelings for her, it was nothing compared to the happiness she was feeling now. Without thinking Emma hugged Ash tightly, when Emma realised what she was doing she was worried that it was too early to hug Ash like that, but to her relief Ash hugged her tightly back. Emma wanted to stay like this forever, but knew that she couldn't so after a while she reluctantly released Ash.

"Would you like to have lunch with me at the Juicenet Café tomorrow?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great. We didn't finish watching Inception, shall we finish now?"

"Yeah, that sounds great".

The couple spent the rest of the afternoon watching Inception and chatting.

While Emma had been trying to ask Ash out, Zane set about making amends with Lewis. Zane waited a while to give Lewis some space, then tried contacting him but Lewis still wasn't answering his phone, so as Rikki suggested Zane went to Lewis' house. When Zane arrived, he hesitantly nocked on the door. Lenny answered the door, and didn't look happy to see Zane, though he couldn't blame him.

"What do you want?" Lenny said irritably.

"I want to apologise to Lewis".

"Why should I let you? You really hurt him you know. How do I know you won't hurt him more?"

"I know, I really messed up. But Lewis' friendship means a lot to me, please let me speak to him. You can stay in the room if it will make you feel better".

Lenny sighed, "Fine, but only because I know how much Lewis cares about you. And I _will_ be in the room, so if you hurt him further you will regret it".

Zane nodded, "Fair enough, thank you".

Lenny let Zane in, Zane could see Lewis sitting on the sofa reading something but he didn't seem in to it. He looked miserable, which just made Zane feel worse.

"Hey Lewis, Zane wants to speak to you. I can make him leave if you don't want to see him though", Lenny said.

Lewis looked up in surprise, "That's okay Lenny. What do you want Zane, I thought we weren't friends".

Zane sat next to Lewis, "Lewis I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of the things I said and we are friends".

"Then why did you say them? Friends aren't supposed to say things like that to each other" Lewis said sadly.

"I was angry with myself. I couldn't believe I was so wrong about Peter, and I kept getting the homework questions wrong. I just felt as though I couldn't do anything right, and I took it out on you. I'm so sorry".

Lewis contemplated this for a while then spoke up, "So you really didn't mean those things you said".

"Yeah, you mean a lot to me Lewis and I never say that lightly. Can you forgive me?"

Lewis felt the feeling of happiness return to him, he hadn't felt this happy since before the ordeal with Peter. Although a week doesn't seem like a long time, for Lewis it felt like years, as he had never been through anything like this before. He was still wondering if that wasn't true for Ash, given his reactions. But he hadn't found a good time to bring it up. Lewis stored this thought away for the moment, and smiled at Zane as he answered his question, "Yeah".

Zane sighed in relief, "Thank you", Zane said and hugged Lewis who thankfully hugged him back. "How about we go to the Juicenet café, my treat?" Zane asked hopefully.

Part of Lewis was anxious about going to the café with Zane, in case Zane hurt him again. But he could tell that Zane wanted to make it up to him, so he agreed.

"I'm going with you though", Lenny said.

"Lenny, I don't need a body guard", Lewis whined, he was finding it annoying that his brothers kept accompanying him everywhere, he wasn't a child and didn't need protecting.

"You do", Lenny said meaningfully and covertly glanced at Zane.

Lewis nodded his head in understanding, Lenny was worried about him being alone with Zane. "Fine", Lewis huffed, not wanting Zane to catch on.

The trio went to the café, and though the conversation was awkward at first, by the end of the afternoon it was back to normal.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Hi guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while, life has been very hectic. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I have made a promo for this fic on YouTube, it would be great if you could check it out. This is the link: watch?v=-VwMeL7ZqW4**

After spending the rest of the afternoon at Ash's house, Emma went back home. She had been planning to do some work, but found herself unable to concentrate on anything but Ash. Emma had called Cleo and Rikki that she and Ash were going on a date, and they had excitedly talked about it while Emma was walking home. Emma was feeling so happy that she felt as though she was walking on sunshine, and couldn't stop smiling. Something that her mother noticed and she joined Emma on the sofa.

"What's got you so happy?" Lisa asked wrapping an arm around her daughter, and Emma leaned into the hug.

"Ash. I asked him out and he said yes", Emma replied excitedly.

Lisa smiled happily at Emma, when Emma first told her about Ash she had a feeling that she liked him. Even though she constantly complained about him trying to change things at the café, he was all she talked about for a long time. Lisa was glad Emma had asked him out, Lisa could tell how happy this made her, "I'm so happy for you honey".

"Thanks, we hung out all afternoon, and we're having lunch tomorrow at the Juicenet cafe", Emma said. Emma and Lisa spent the rest of the evening together, as Emma's dad and brother were out for the evening. They chatted about Ash, Emma's growing friendship with Rikki and Cleo, and when Emma was able to concentrate they talked about school.

Meanwhile, Ash was sitting in his room trying to read a book but like Emma was finding it difficult to concentrate. Ash was very excited and nervous at the same time. He had had feelings for Emma for a long time, thinking back he may have had them before they became friends and were arguing all the time. He was excited because he was finally going on a date with Emma, but he was nervous because his previous relationship had not gone well at all and had ended badly. Ash kept telling himself that it wouldn't be like last time, but he couldn't stop himself from worrying. To try and ease his worry, he thought of the memory of telling Zane and Lewis about his date with Emma.

Three hours ago…

Throughout the whole afternoon Ash had spent with Emma, he had felt a warm feeling in his stomach and felt content cuddling with Emma while they watched the rest of Inception. His phone pinging interrupted his thoughts. Zane had texted asking if he wanted to have dinner with him and Lewis at the Juicenet café. Ash smiled at the prospect of telling them about his date with Emma, and after checking with his parents he texted Zane confirming that he would join them.

Ten minutes later he joined Lewis and Zane at the usual booth in the café. During the start of the journey he hadn't been able to stop smiling, but then thoughts of his previous relationship entered his mind, causing him to worry about what could happen with Emma. But he reminded himself that they weren't in a relationship yet, they had only just started dating, and that he knew Emma very well; she was a good person. Ash was feeling happier by the time he had arrived at the café.

"Hey, guys I have some news", Ash said feeling excited again.

"What is it?" Zane asked.

"Emma, asked me out! We're going on a date tomorrow", Ash said happily.

Zane and Lewis grinned, "That's great Ash!" They said at the same time.

"Thanks, I can't wait for it", Ash said, though as soon as he said it his worries came back again, but he pushed them down. He wasn't ready to tell Lewis and Zane about them.

"What are you guys doing for your date?" Lewis asked curiously.

"We're going to have lunch here", Ash said replacing his worries with thoughts of Emma, he was excited to see her again.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? This isn't the safest place for you to be", Zane said.

"We come here all the time, we're here right now", Ash pointed out.

"Touché", Zane said smirking and causing Ash and Lewis to grin back at him, all thinking about their conversation together before their life changing transformation.

"I told you that's a good word", Lewis said.

"Yeah well, on some occasions you are pretty smart", Zane said.

"What do you mean _some_ occasions?" Lewis said incredulously.

"You do make mistakes sometimes", Ash said.

"I don't make mistakes", Lewis said indignantly.

"Oh really? What about the time you accidently ordered me a super spicy pizza? You know I hate spicy food", Zane said.

"And last week when you made us tea with cold water, and it tasted horrible", Ash said and shuddered at the memory of cold tea.

"And the time you spilled water all over your maths homework and you had to do it all again?" Zane said.

"And the time you-" Ash started but was interrupted by Lewis.

" _Okay_ , I get it", Lewis said irritably, causing Zane and Ash to laugh.

Now…

Ash smiled at the memory, he had already been good friends with Lewis and some classmates, but he felt happier now that he had this stronger friendship with Lewis and Zane. He never thought he would be friends with someone like Zane, but the merman secret had brought them together and he realised that Zane was a much deeper and caring person than he appeared to be. Ash was also happy, that the secret brought him and Emma closer. He hoped this new stage in their relationship would work out, he didn't want to lose Emma. When Ash went to bed he fell into a restless sleep, still feeling a mixture of excitement and nervousness.

The next morning Ash got up an hour earlier than he needed to, but he did that whenever he was nervous he couldn't help it. He spent the extra time getting ready for the date, and the rest of the time watching TV. Just as Ash was about to leave, his phone pinged a couple of times, and he smiled when he saw they were from Zane and Lewis wishing him luck on his date. He felt more confident than he had when he fell asleep, and after thanking them he put his phone back into his pocket.

When Ash arrived at the café, Byron came up to him.

"Hey Ash, if you're free can you help me with my homework?"

Ash wondered why Byron looked so nervous, he was only asking help for homework, "I'm sorry, I actually have a date with Emma now. But I can help you another time", Ash said.

Bryon felt his heart constrict at those words, he couldn't stop his smile from falling. So Ash liked Emma, his heart ached even more when the thought sank in. Byron had really hoped that Ash would like him, but it looked like he had been wrong.

"O-Oh I see, actually nah that's fine, I'll just ask Jason to help me", Byron said, trying to hold back his pain, and smiled reassuringly at Ash, Jason had been his best friend since they were little kids, and was the only one he could show his pain around, he had to wait until he could speak to him. He couldn't let Ash know how much he was hurting.

"Ah cool, I hope you manage to get your homework done, I'm sorry I couldn't help you", Ash said and after saying goodbye he left.

"Not as sorry as I am", Byron said sadly after Ash was out of earshot, and hurried off to find Jason.

On the way to the café, Emma had texted Ash to let him know she was at the café and had gotten them a booth. Ash searched the café, trying to ignore his racing heart. He spotted Emma waving at him, and walked over to the booth. Ash sat down and smiled at Emma, and thankfully she smiled happily back.

"So, how's your morning been?" Ash asked trying not to sound nervous.

"It's been great thanks, I finished the biology and physics homework", Emma replied and told him what she had managed to do, part way through her explanation Emma realised she had been babbling and smiled sheepishly at Ash. She hoped she hadn't bored him. "I'm sorry I have been going on for quite a while".

"Don't be sorry, it's interesting. I actually like science".

"Really?" Emma said.

"Yeah, I've grown up around science. My siblings love science, so they have made me help them with their experiments growing up. So science has grown on me", Ash said smiling.

"Oh, I didn't realise that. What is your favourite science?" Emma asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, it was marine biology, and it actually helped me and Lewis bond when we first met as it was his favourite too. But since the whole merman situation, we have had to give it up".

"I'm sorry", Emma said sympathetically, she understood how Ash felt she would have been devastated if she had had to give up her swimming competitions if she had been in Ash's position.

"It's okay, at least we can still do the other sciences", Ash said.

Emma was about to reply, when Max rushed up to them looking very worried.

"Max, what's wrong?" Ash asked, his heart sinking. The date had been going so well, but now it looked as though a crisis was going to stop them from finishing their date. This was one of the down sides about being a merman, there always seemed to be a crisis that they had to deal with that interrupted their lives.

When Max had caught his breath he said, "All my photos of me, Bobby and Henry as mermen are missing! I've searched my whole boat three times".

Ash and Emma shared a fearful glance, Max and his friends weren't mermen anymore but Ash, Lewis and Zane were. What if someone knew, and were looking for proof of mermen existing?

"Oh, this is bad", Emma said anxiously, "We need to meet up with Zane and Lewis to talk this".

"Yeah, we should meet at my boat. Maybe if you guys search it, you'll look in places I've missed".

Ash and Emma agreed, and messaged Lewis and Zane on the way to the boat, they agreed to meet them there.

When they arrived outside Max's boat, Zane and Lewis were already there. Zane was pacing and Lewis was trying to calm him down, despite looking scared himself.

Zane finally stopped pacing when he noticed they had arrived, "Guys, what are we going to do?"

Ash put his hands on Zane's shoulders, "We're going to search the boat again. I'm sure with five of us searching we'll be able to find the photos".

Zane sighed, "I hope you're right".

The group began their searching, but unbeknownst to them they were being watched. The sound of a camera clicked, causing the young woman to grin. She looked at the photo and her grin widened, "You boys better make the most of your days of freedom, because they are running out", She whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Hi guys,**

 **Thanks a lot to all those who reviewed my story and watched my promo. And thanks to panicattetumblr for letting me know there was something wrong with the chapter. I think I have fixed it now. Feel free to let me know if it isn't working on your screen.**

 **I have created a blog for this story and an Etsy shop where I have posted fan art including H20, photography and my personal art. It would be great if you could check them out. Here are the links:**

 **mermenofthegoldcoast/about**

 **uk/shop/CharlieGeekyWonders?ref=l2-shopheader-name**

After thoroughly searching the boat, they gave up empty handed. Zane was freaking out. Who had taken the photos? What if someone knew they were mermen? They could be in serious trouble.

"What are we going to do now", Zane said his voice rising in panic.

Lewis exchanged an anxious look with Ash.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out", Lewis said trying to sound reassuring, but Zane could hear the fear he was trying to hide and it made him panic more. Zane continued to pace.

The group were sitting in the living room of the boat, Max had made everyone a cup of tea to try and help them calm down, but it wasn't working.

"And what if we can't? Someone could know about us. If they turn us in our lives are over!" Zane said.

"I know some people who could help", Max said.

"But how could they help without knowing the secret?" Emma asked, and simultaneously squeezed Ash's hand to comfort him. Ash squeezed back grateful for the comfort.

"Remember I told you about my friends Henry and Bobby, they used to be mermen. It will be safe to trust them".

"Are you sure it would be safe? Couldn't we ask Henry and Bobby for help without telling them we're mermen?" Ash said anxiously.

Zane narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Max, he had begun to trust him. But now Max wanted to tell more people about them, Zane wasn't sure if he could trust Max anymore. What if he told them even if they didn't give permission? What if he was planning on turning them in? Zane felt enough people knew about their secret, the more people that knew, the more dangerous it was for them.

"Yes, I'm sure of it and they know how dangerous it is to be a merman too remember", Max said trying to ignore Zane's gaze, Max knew that it would be difficult for Zane to trust him but he had hoped that Zane would by now. "They need to know Ash. They are experts in magic and will know a spell to help find the photos and who took them, but only magical beings can perform the spell. They couldn't do it, and neither could I".

Zane crossed his arms, "But they would also know how valuable mermen are, and couldn't you just say that you are interested in magic because of the past?"

"Zane has a point", Ash said and Zane gave him a grateful smile.

"I thought you trusted me Ash?" Max said.

"I do trust _you_ , but I'm not sure if I can trust your friends. I haven't even met them", Ash reasoned.

Max sighed, "I understand. But while Henry and Bobby wanted to cling to the past of being mermen by studying magic, I didn't. I was adamant about putting the past behind me, they would find it odd that I suddenly want to study magic".

"Did something happen to make you not want to be a merman anymore?" Lewis asked.

Max gave Lewis a sad smile, "Yes, but I'd rather not get into it now".

Lewis turned to the others, "Maybe we should give them a chance".

"I agree", Emma said.

Ash looked at them in surprise, "Really? But you guys were against trusting Max in the first place. You all wouldn't even let me see him".

"Yes, but if it weren't for Max you probably still wouldn't' know who you are. He has done so much for us. I think Max knows what he is doing", Emma argued.

"I'm still not sure about this", Zane said.

"Zane, we need to find those photos, a lot is at stake right now", Lewis said.

Zane sighed and exchanged a look with Ash, though they were both anxious about this they silently agreed that Lewis and Emma were right, as long as they didn't know where the photos were there they were in danger.

"Okay, we have decided to do this", Ash said to Lewis and Emma and they both smiled gratefully at Ash and Zane.

"How soon can Henry and Bobby get here?" Lewis asked Max.

"They live really close, it's a bit late for them to drive here now but they can get here tomorrow".

"Great, shall we meet tomorrow 2:00pm?" Lewis said.

"Yes I'll go and call them", Max said excitedly and left the room.

While the gang were waiting for Max to return, Zane had resumed his pacing. He knew that they needed to do this but that didn't stop him from worrying.

"Zane, please stop that. You're making me feel dizzy", Lewis said irritably.

"I can't help it. I'm worried, what if we made the wrong decision?"

"I'm sure it will be fine. Besides Henry and Bobby were mermen in the past, maybe it would be more helpful for them to know".

Ash smiled at Emma happy that she was trying to help them remain positive, he was so glad that she knew everything. However, Zane wasn't placated.

"Famous last words", Zane muttered.

Emma glared at Zane, "I'm just trying to help".

Zane glared back, "Yeah well, you're not helping".

"Why do you have to keep picking fights with me?" Emma said angrily, and stood up.

Ash and Lewis stood up too, Ash put his arm around Emma to try and calm her but in her anger she shrugged him off.

"Guys, you need to calm down", Lewis said but was ignored.

"Why? Because I don't trust you!" Zane shouted. "I don't trust you with our secret, and I certainly don't trust you with Ash".

Emma gaped at Zane, while Ash looked at him in surprise.

"I'm sure Emma wouldn't-"Ash started to say but was cut off by Emma.

"Seriously?" Emma said incredulously, "I have helped you all so much, and I would never hurt Ash!"

"You're a scientist at heart Emma. How do we know you not just using us for experiments, and Ash really likes you I'm worried you'll try to take advantage of him".

"I would never do either of those things!"

"Sure you wouldn't" Zane said sarcastically and angrily, he was so engrossed in the argument that he hadn't realised he had been gesturing wildly. Without realising it, he swung his right arm so hard that he accidently hit Ash hard enough to send him to the floor. Ash landed with a thud loud enough to stop the argument.

Zane gasped in shock, "Ash, I'm so sorry".

"It's okay", Ash said shakily as he automatically held his throbbing cheek where Zane had accidently hit him, Ash tried to ignore the bad memories the hit was starting to cause.

Emma bent down next to Ash and helped him sit up, "No it's not okay", Emma said angrily and glared at Zane, "Is it okay if I see your cheek?" Emma asked Ash gently.

Ash nodded and removed his hand, Emma peered at his cheek, it was starting to look a bit red.

"That's going to bruise", Emma said sounding even angrier.

"It was your fault too you know!" Zane said.

"Guys, it was the argument that caused this. I know you're scared, we all are, but fighting won't solve anything", Lewis said.

Zane and Emma exchanged a glance and sighed, "Yeah, you're right Lewis. We need to stop fighting". Emma said, and Zane reluctantly nodded in agreement.

A while later Max returned, he noticed Ash's cheek which was starting to look redder. "What happened?" Max asked in concern.

"Zane hit him", Emma said.

"It was an accident", Zane protested.

"Guys", Lewis said warningly giving them a pointed look.

"So, did you talk to Henry and Bobby?" Ash asked trying to change the subject.

Max smiled happily at the thought of his friends, "Yeah, they are very excited to meet you. They can come tomorrow afternoon".

"Great thanks Max", Ash said.

"I'm glad I could help. In the meantime you all need to stick together, until we get those photos back you boys are in danger. So you all need to protect each other, now more than ever", Max said.

"Don't worry, we will", Zane said fiercely.

Having parted ways, Ash and Emma walked along the path that led to the Juice Net Café, while Lewis and Zane had headed off to a science fair. Zane hadn't wanted to go, Ash had offered to go instead. But after Emma gave Zane a meaningful look he agreed to go, Zane felt a bit bad about his argument with Emma and though he still was reluctant to trust Emma, he wanted to try and make amends as he knew that Max was right, they needed to stick together.

When they had said their goodbyes, Ash and Emma had smiled awkwardly at each other.

"So, we never finished that date", Emma said.

"Yeah you're right, would you like to go back to the café? We could have a drink or something", Ash said nervously.

Emma smiled widely at Ash, "I'd like that".

Ash was feeling so content with Emma, he even managed to forget about the danger he and his friends were in. Emma told him all about her swimming competitions, while Ash told her about his horse-riding. Emma had asked for more horse riding lessons, and Ash happily agreed. Ash had really enjoyed the date, and by the end of the date Ash felt closer to Emma.

The next day, the group gathered at Max's boat to meet Henry and Bobby. Just as Ash raised his arm to knock the door, Zane grabbed it to stop him.

Ash gave Zane a confused look, "Zane what are you doing?" He asked.

"I just need to know, are we absolutely sure about this?"

"We really need those photos Zane, and we don't know how else to find them", Lewis said.

"I know, but Henry and Bobby haven't seen our tails yet. It's not too late to back out, and what if seeing them makes Henry and Bobby want us for themselves?" Zane argued.

"I'm sure that won't happen, but if it does we can use our powers to defend ourselves", Lewis said reassuringly.

"Fine, but we're not going to let Ash show his tail", Zane said.

"Hey, I'm not a baby!" Ash said indignantly.

"No, but you are a trouble magnet", Emma said grinning mischievously at Ash, Ash huffed but was grinning at Emma.

Zane and Lewis sent Emma a grateful look, they knew Ash found it annoying but they were protective of Ash and didn't want his tail to be seen.

"Okay, let's do this", Ash said trying to sound confident, and knocked on the door. A couple of minutes later, Max appeared looking very excited.

"Hi, they're here. Come in", Max said.

After exchanging a nervous glance with the others, Ash followed Max inside the boat. There was no turning back now.

When the gang had entered the room, they saw two old men sitting on a sofa together who looked up curiously when they came in. Ash found himself sandwiched between Lewis and Zane, Ash rolled his eyes though he didn't say anything. Part of him secretly loved that they were so protective of him.

After Max had made introductions, Henry turned to Ash, "So can we see your tails?"

Zane stood up, "You can see mine".

"But we wanted to see all of them", Henry protested.

"One is enough, Emma can you pass me the water bottle?" Zane said before Henry could argue further.

Emma nodded and handed Zane the bottle, Zane sat on the floor so he wouldn't have to fall and poured some of the water on himself. Henry and Bobby gaped at Zane as he transformed. Though they had been through the same thing themselves many times, it had been a very long time ago. They had forgotten how incredible it was.

"Magnificent", Henry breathed when Zane had transformed.

Ash felt uneasy at the way Henry had said it, he was beginning to fear that Zane had been right. Ash wanted to jump in front of Zane and protect him, the way he had done for him and Lewis. But Ash restrained himself, they needed Henry and Bobby's help, he didn't want to make them angry and Zane could easily protect himself with his powers if he needed to.

"Are all of your tails like that?" Bobby asked curiously.

"Yeah, all our tails are exactly the same", Lewis replied.

"It was like that for us, remember?" Bobby said turning to Max and Henry.

Max smiled fondly at Bobby, "Of course I do".

Zane transformed back into human form a few minutes later, and sat back next to Ash.

"So can you help us?" Lewis asked.

"Yes, there are many variations of finding spells, but we have found what we think is the best one. Bobby can you pass me the book?" Henry said.

When Bobby had given Henry the book, he opened it at the right page and gave it to Lewis, Lewis said the spell when Henry pointed it out to him. An image appeared in front of Lewis, they recognised it to be the very room they were in. But it was empty. Nothing happened for a few minutes causing Zane to cross his arms.

"Are you sure it's working?" Zane said sceptically.

"Wait for it", Henry said.

Sure enough someone did enter the room, Zane gasped in shock when he saw who had walked in. It was Rikki. The others looked shocked too but they gave Zane a sympathetic look. They knew how much he liked Rikki, no matter how much he denied it.

"Do you know her?" Bobby asked as Rikki started looking around.

"Yes I do", Zane said unable to keep the hurt out of his voice.

Rikki looked at something she was holding in her hands, everyone leaned in and could see that it was one of the missing photos. Zane got up angrily and ran out of the room.

"Zane wait!" Ash shouted and ran after him, Zane was outside the boat and was about to run off but Ash took his arm to stop him. Zane turned to Ash, Ash could tell he was trying to hide how upset he was. Ash wished Zane wouldn't hide his feelings, but given the situation he could understand.

"I can't believe this! First Peter and now Rikki," Zane said furiously.

"Rikki is a good person, I'm sure there's a good explanation for this".

"Well, I'm going to find out".

"Okay, please just don't do anything rash".

"When have I ever done anything rash? Wait don't answer that. I'll try not to".

Ash inwardly sighed, he hoped Zane would be careful. Zane had a tendency to make things worse when he was upset and angry. "Good, would you like me to come with you?"

"No, thanks Ash but I need to do this alone", Zane said.

Ash nodded in understanding. After they parted ways, Zane texted Rikki and asked her to meet him in a secluded part of the beach where they often met to do their English homework. They had ended up in a lot of shouting matches, and realised they needed somewhere where they wouldn't disturb people. Along the way there, Zane thought about the last time he saw Rikki two days ago.

Zane had been on his way to meet Ash at the Juicenet café when he saw Rikki sitting on a bench looking upset, she was talking to someone on the phone.

"Look just…give me more time okay?" Rikki said angrily, there was a pause while the other person spoke. "I know we don't have much time left, but I'll think of something I promise", Rikki said then after another pause she hung up and threw the phone on the floor in frustration.

Zane bent down and picked up the phone which had fortunately not been broken.

"Is everything okay?" Zane asked in concern as he gave Rikki her phone.

"Yeah I'm on top of the world", Rikki said sarcastically.

Zane joined Rikki on the bench, "What's wrong?"

Rikki crossed her arms and looked away, "Why do you care?"

"Because you're my friend", Zane said sincerely which made Rikki look back at him.

"Really?"

"Yes, despite popular belief I really do care about you which is why I want to help you, if you'll let me", Zane said.

Rikki found herself leaning in to kiss Zane, Zane leaned in to but at the last second Rikki pulled away.

"Thanks for your concern, but I don't want to talk about it", Rikki said and ran off.

Zane wanted to run after Rikki, but Ash texted saying he needed his help to get out of the store cupboard at the café, where he had to run to after getting splashed. So Zane couldn't go after Rikki, instead he went to help Ash.

Zane had been so close to kissing Rikki, to think that she could be the one to end his freedom hurt Zane a lot.

"Hey, what's up?" Rikki asked when they met, trying to sound casual and not as though they had just recently nearly kissed.

Zane crossed his arms, "Why did you take Max Hamilton's photos", Zane said bluntly and winced when he realised he hadn't taken Ash's advice to be careful.

Rikki gaped at Zane, "What are you talking about?"

Zane felt it was too late to be careful now, so he threw caution to the wind.

"I know you stole Max's photos".

"I didn't".

"Stop lying Rikki. Please, just tell me the truth".

Rikki sighed, "Fine. I did steal the photos okay, happy now?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I need the money Zane!" Rikki snapped.

"Why do you need the money?"

"Because my family isn't wealthy like yours, we don't have a mansion we don't even have a house! My dad and I live in a caravan", Rikki shouted.

Zane gaped at Rikki, he hadn't been expecting that, "I meant what I said the other day, I can help you. You don't need the photos".

"We don't do charity Zane".

"There's a difference between charity and helping a friend".

"I know you want to help, but you can't. These photos can help me, I had the photos checked they are real".

Zane froze. If Rikki could prove they were real and the photos went viral, it would only be a matter of time before he and his friends were discovered.

"Why do you want them so badly anyway?"

"Max is my friend, and these photos mean a lot to him".

Rikki scoffed, "Max is not your friend. I have seen the way you are with him, you are cautious around him you wouldn't be like that if you were friends", Rikki's face suddenly lit up as an idea struck her, "Wait a minute… Lewis' diary said that you, Ash and Lewis are mermen. That's why you want the photos back right?" Rikki asked though it wasn't a question.

Zane was unable to prevent himself from gaping at Rikki in horror, and this was confirmation enough for Rikki who smirked.

"That is ridiculous", Zane stammered.

"Oh is it?" Rikki said, and before Zane could even react threw water out of a water bottle, that she had pulled out of her bag, at Zane. Zane tried to run for it, but Rikki tackled Zane and pinned him to the ground. Zane tried to struggle out of her grip, but Rikki was strong and he was unable to.

Rikki let go when Zane transformed into a merman and stared in shock. It was one thing believing Zane was a merman, actually seeing Zane as one was another thing entirely. The fear in Zane's eyes made Rikki feel guilty, but she had, had to do this. It was the only way to know for certain that he was a merman.

"I knew it, you're a merman", Rikki said.

That snapped Zane into action, Zane used his power to turn himself back into human form.

"Rikki, please don't tell anyone about this", Zane said he wanted to run, but he knew that he had to at least try and convince Rikki to keep his secret. He didn't want to lose his life here, and he knew that Ash and Lewis wouldn't want to either.

"You're a merman", Rikki repeated still in shock and staring at Zane.

Zane sighed, "Yes I'm a merman".

Rikki put her head in her hands and paced, "This is crazy, I feel like my head is about to explode".

Zane put his hands on Rikki's shoulders to stop her pacing, "I know this is a lot to take in. But please you have to promise to keep our secret".

Rikki crossed her arms, "Why should I? This would solve everything, Zane if I don't get enough money soon I'll have to leave The Gold Coast".

"You know what will happen to us if you sell us out, and my family has more than enough money I really can help you".

Rikki looked away, "But we would owe you it would take forever to pay you back. If I just exposed you then we wouldn't owe you a thing".

Zane felt his heart clench in pain, "You would do that to me?"

Rikki looked back at him, she could see how much her words had hurt Zane. Rikki sighed she didn't want to hurt Zane, she wasn't naïve. Rikki knew exactly what would happen to Zane, Ash and Lewis if they were exposed, and she knew that no matter how much she needed the money that she couldn't live with herself if she put them through that.

"No, I couldn't".

Zane sighed in relief, "So… you'll keep the secret".

"Yes, I will".

"Thank you Rikki, and I still want to help you".

"Zane, I can't ask you to-"

"You don't have to ask, I'm offering", Zane said smirking, Zane felt as though a huge weight had been lifted of his shoulders. He was so happy that Rikki was going to keep his secret, that he could keep his life in the Gold Coast.

Rikki tried to think of a good retort, but couldn't so she settled for hugging Zane in thanks, and Zane hugged her back. Zane knew that he would have to tell his friends that Rikki knew everything now, he had be putting off the phone call by telling her things about his merman life. But he couldn't put it off any longer, Zane decided to call Ash thinking that he would be the least likely to explode.

"Rikki knows?" Ash said sounding panicked.

"Yes, she knows everything", Zane said.

"Oh, this is bad. This is very bad", Ash said anxiously.

"No it's okay. Rikki has agreed to keep the secret".

"Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Yeah, you were right she had a good explanation and she gave the photos back".

Ash sighed in relief, "That's great. So are things okay between you guys".

Zane turned to Rikki, who gave him a smile that he returned, "Everything's great".


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys, I'm sorry it's been a long time since I last posted. I have had to deal with some hard times. But I'm back now and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **You can also find original stories I'm writing and this story on wattpad: 443201376-mermen-of-the-gold-coast-season-1-chapter-1**

Chapter 16

"Hey mum", Lewis greeted when he entered the kitchen. She was sitting at the table drinking tea and eating toast.

"Hey, would you like some tea?" Jessie said.

"Yes please", Lewis said and made some toast while his mother made him some tea.

"I have just arranged for your Auntie Linda to come and visit us for few weeks. It'll be great to catch up with her", Jessie said.

Lewis froze, his aunt Linda Denman was a marine biologist. He had gotten on very well with her in the past because of their shared love of marine biology and had gone on diving trips together to study sea life. But he feared that she would want to study him and his friends if she found out their secret.

"Lewis, are you okay?" Jessie asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine", Lewis said.

"I know that you aren't in to marine biology anymore, but you can still talk to her about science", Jessie said.

Lewis had to give up his dream of being a marine biologist, it was too dangerous for him to go down that path. His family had found it strange, because all his life he wanted to be a marine biologist. But he had reasoned that he had always loved physics too and had decided to focus on that instead.

"Yeah, I guess", Lewis said he figured his mother thought that he was worried about being unable to connect with his aunt anymore, he wanted to tell her the real reason but couldn't risk it. Lewis didn't talk as much as he usually did during breakfast, he was freaking out. It was hard enough to keep his secret from his parents and four nosy brothers, it would be even harder to keep it from his aunt. While he hoped that if his family ever found out they would accept him, he thought it wouldn't be very likely of his aunt to do that as the discovery would make her career.

As soon as he finished breakfast, he went to the café. He and the others had agreed to meet there the next day, before they went home. When he got there, Ash, Zane, Rikki and Emma were already there in their usual booth. Emma was curled up with Ash, while Zane and Rikki shared shy smiles and were so close that they were almost leaning against each other.

Seeing the group like that made Lewis feel a pang of jealousy. Rikki now knew their secret and had become much closer with Zane, Lewis wished it was the same for him and Cleo. He hadn't been able to as much time with Cleo lately and he missed her. He sat next to Zane feeling awkward and a bit out of place, which made his heart ache.

"Guys, we have a problem", Lewis said urgently.

Zane groaned, "Can we ever catch a break?"

"Apparently not", Ash causing Zane to grin at him.

"Look this is serious, my aunt is coming to stay with my family".

The others stared at him blankly.

"Help me out here, I don't see the problem" Rikki said with a raised eyebrow.

"She is a marine biologist".

"Oh, this is bad", Zane said anxiously.

"Yeah, if Linda finds out about us, we're done for", Lewis said.

"Wait, is your aunt Dr Linda Denman?" Emma asked.

"Yeah", Lewis said confused.

"I love her, do you think I could get work experience with her".

"You do realise that she would dissect us, if she finds out we're mermen?" Zane said incredulously.

"He has a point Emma", Ash said.

"She wouldn't do that, she's great and Lewis is her nephew".

"I doubt that would stop her", Lewis said sadly looking down.

Rikki put her hand on Lewis' and squeezed it comfortingly, Lewis looked up at her in surprise. He hadn't seen Rikki comfort someone before. He thought he saw a flash of jealousy in Zane's eyes but it disappeared too quickly for him to be sure.

"She's your aunt Lewis she loves you, she wouldn't hurt you", Rikki said.

Lewis smiled gratefully at Rikki, he didn't truly believe her but he was grateful for the comfort. He squeezed her hand back in thanks.

Emma awkwardly cleared her throat, "So I was thinking that I could apply for work experience with Dr Denman. I could take advantage of the opportunity to look at your blood and try to find some answers".

"I don't think that's a good idea Emma, it's too risky", Zane said.

"I'm sorry Em but I agree", Lewis said.

"Ash, what about you?" Emma said hopefully.

Ash shared a glance with Emma and then others, "There's still a lot we don't know about ourselves, we need answers. If you guys don't want to give your blood to Emma I will instead".

Emma smiled gratefully at Ash and he smiled back, but the others weren't happy.

"No way Ash, that is not happening!" Zane said fiercely and Lewis nodded his agreement.

"I agree with them guys, it's far too dangerous", Rikki said.

"I promise I'll be careful, I would never endanger Ash", Emma said.

"Then why are you asking him to do this?" Lewis said.

"Guys, I appreciate your concern. But Emma has helped us so much, I trust her to be careful. Also, don't you guys want answers?"

"Ash is right, we need to know more. What if there are weaknesses you all have that we don't know about? They could be used against you".

Zane, Rikki and Lewis shared a meaningful look.

Zane sighed, "Okay but you have to be careful, Ash's life will be at stake".

Emma took Ash's hand, "I know and I will be careful".

The group continued to talk for a couple of hours before going their separate ways. Lewis' mum had texted him letting him know that his aunt had arrived. Lewis felt his heart race in fear. He didn't want to go back home, he wanted to go with Zane and Rikki to Zane's house. But he knew that his mother and his aunt would be upset if he didn't go back home.

Lewis made himself open the door and go inside his house. He reluctantly went into the living room. His mother was sitting with Linda and Lenny, while Max, Spencer and Charles occupied the other sofa. Linda got up and hugged Lewis when he came in. Lewis froze, it hurt Lewis that he had to fear Linda when he used to be so close to her. Lewis hugged her back though, he couldn't let her know that something was wrong. Linda sat back down when she released Lewis and Lewis sat with his younger brothers.

"Lewis, it's wonderful to see you. How is everything at school? Your mother told me you've made friends with Zane Bennet!" Linda said.

Lewis laughed nervously, "Everything's great thanks. Yeah I never thought that would happen".

"How did it happen? I thought you hated Zane".

"I know right, I still think it's weird", Max said.

Lewis elbowed Max and glared at him. He didn't want to tell Linda how he and Zane became friends. Lewis would have to tell her about Mako Island, and he was afraid she would go snooping and discover their secret. But Lenny answered for him and told her everything. Lewis' heart was pounding throughout the story and he really wished he had the power to silence Lenny.

When Lenny had finished Linda turned to Lewis, "That sounds like quite the adventure".

"Yeah it was".

"I want to go to Mako Island but mum won't let me", Spencer said irritably.

"That's because it's too dangerous, especially after what happened to Lewis", Jessie said.

"But I want to explore the island!" Max said.

"Yeah, I want to go to", Charles said.

"Boys, no one is going to Mako island and that's final", Jessie said sternly.

Lewis' brothers grumbled in annoyance but let the topic go. Lewis knew his brothers and was now worried _they_ would try to go to Mako island.

"What are we having for dinner?" Lewis asked in an attempt to turn the subject away from Mako Island.

It turned out that there were plans to go out for dinner since they had a visitor. Half an hour later Lewis found himself an Italian restaurant that was a favourite of his family. Lewis was feeling on edge. He was worried that at any moment water would be spilled on him.

"So Lewis you're into physics now?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, well I always have been. I'm just really enjoying it at the moment".

"It's a shame you've given up marine biology. I was hoping you would work with me while I'm here".

"My friend Emma Gilbert is very interested in marine biology-"

"Oh yes, I received an email from her today. I was very impressed and have agreed to let her work with me".

Lewis smiled feeling hopeful that they would finally find some answers. But then he remembered the risk that Ash was taking and his happy mood faded.

"Emma will be so happy she-"

Lewis was cut off when Max accidentally spilled his drink all over Lewis. He had been so focused on his conversation with his aunt, that he had forgotten to pay attention to his surroundings. Lewis jumped up and ran as fast as he could. He almost reached the bathroom but he tripped and fell on his stomach.

"Lewis are you alright?"

Lewis turned in horror to see Linda hovering over him blocking the way to the bathroom.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **Hi guys, thanks for all your comments I love them :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. By the way Cleo will have a big part soon, feel free to give suggestions as to how she can come in to things and I will consider them. A certain kiss may indeed happen soon :)**

Lewis jumped up as fast as he could and pulled Linda away from the bathroom door and rushed inside. He ran to the nearest stall and managed to lock it before transforming into a merman. He had to catch himself by putting his hands on the wall. Lewis' heart was still racing, that was such a close call.

"Lewis are you okay?" Lewis heard Lenny ask in concern.

"Y-yeah I'm fine thanks", Lewis said shakily.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah thanks for checking on me".

"No problem".

Lewis sighed in relief when Lenny left, he took a towel that he had made sure to take with him out of his pocket making him feel glad he was more alert than usual. When he had transformed he leaned against the door of his stall and waited until he got his breath back. His family checked that he was okay when he returned, Lewis just hoped that he didn't raise his aunt's suspicions.

Thankfully the rest of the evening went by without any more spillages, but his aunt kept sending him curious and concerned glances which put him even more on edge. When they got home Lewis was grateful he could escape to his room. He spent the rest of the evening doing homework, to try and keep his mind busy.

The next day Emma started her work experience in the water park. She had taken Ash's blood and kept it securely in her purse. Part of her felt apprehensive knowing she was risking Ash, but his trust in her made her feel braver and happier. Emma was falling fast for Ash, he was so wonderful and kind. Though when she saw the forlorn way Byron looked at her and Ash together she felt guilty. She hoped he would find someone.

Choosing her moment carefully, Emma sneaked into Denman's lab. Emma took out Ash's blood and got it ready to examine. But before she could even look at it Denman caught her.

"Emma, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I was just curious and I-"

"It okay I understand. It's just this is all very expensive equipment, I would prefer it if you didn't touch it".

"Of course, I really am sorry", Emma said and hurried out of the lab.

She was heading out of the lab when she suddenly remembered that she hadn't taken Ash's blood with her. Emma rushed back to the lab her heart pounding in fear for Ash. But when Emma got to the lab, she couldn't see any sign of Ash's blood.

"Can I help you Emma?"

"I think I left something here".

Denman looked around, "I don't see anything of yours but feel free to take a look".

Emma looked around trying to appear calm, but inside she was frantic. Ash had trusted her and now he could be in danger because of her. Emma had to stop herself screaming in frustration when she couldn't find his blood, she had checked everywhere even the bin in case Denman thought it wasn't needed anymore. Denman must have taken the blood, but Emma couldn't challenge her without telling her about Ash.

"I was mistaken, but thanks for letting me check".

"It's quite alright".

Emma left and just as she was pulling her phone out to call Ash, a terrible thought stuck her. She couldn't remember if she had taken Ash's name of the vial of blood before taking it with her. Emma had been trained by her parents to take blood, and she often took blood to practice and examine it. So she put Ash's name on the vial so she could tell it was his. If she had left the name on, Ash was in terrible danger. Emma pressed the call button with a shaking finger.

"Hey Em, did it go okay? Em?"

Emma couldn't answer, she was so worried about how Ash would react. Would he hate her? Would he break up with her? She wouldn't blame him if he did, but she loved him so much. Emma was too frantic to register that thought, otherwise she would have freaked out even more at this realisation.

"Emma are you alright?"

Emma closed her eyes and made herself speak, "Ash I'm so sorry please forgive me…" Emma told him everything and by the end Ash was freaking out.

"What if she knows? What if she's coming for me? Emma what are we going to do?"

"We?" Emma asked, feeling both confused and hopeful at the same time.

"Yeah, unless you would rather I work with Zane I don't mind if you don't want to work with me-"

"It's not that Ash, I thought you would be angry with me. I put you in danger!"

"You didn't mean to Emma, you were just trying to help. I would have been angry and upset if you had done it deliberately, but it was a mistake".

"Y-you're not going to break up with me?"

"No of course not Em, I…I think I-"

"Ash who are you talking to?" A voice that Emma recognised as Ash's sister asked.

"Emma-"

"Oooh, what are you talking about?"

"That's private between me and Emma".

"You never tell me anything. Fine, fine, I guess I'll leave you alone then".

Ash sighed in annoyance at his sister's antics, why did she have to interrupt him? He could never say it now. Panic returned as he thought about his current predicament. Was it safe for him to be here, would he have to run for it?

"We should meet up with the others to discuss this".

Emma sighed, "They are going to be so mad at me".

"I can talk to them before you get there-"

"No it's okay, I can face them but thank you Ash. I'll see you soon".

After saying their goodbyes Ash let the others know what was happening and to say they were angry was an understatement. The group where in the living room of Ash's house, and Zane, Lewis and Rikki had been arguing with Emma. Ash had tried to stop them but they were too furious to listen to him. Currently Zane and Emma were in a shouting match.

"Because of you Denman could come at any minute to take Ash away!" Zane said angrily.

"Or she might not know at all".

"You would say that".

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma said angrily.

"You put Ash in danger! I knew you couldn't be trusted.

Emma stood up "It was a mistake I never meant to put Ash in danger!"

"How many more mistakes are you going to make?"

"You never really trusted me did you? This is just another excuse for you to say I can't be trusted!"

"Excuse!" Zane said incredulously, "Ash's life is on the line here!"

Emma was about to argue back, but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. They all froze and stared at Ash in horror. Had Denman come for him?

"Ash, that's Kailey. Can you get the door?" Ally shouted from upstairs.

They all sighed in relief, and the tension broke.

"Why do I have to get the door" Ash whined, so that Ally wouldn't figure out that something was wrong. And he wasn't in the mood to deal with Kailey, she was Ally's best friend but also very annoying. She often joined in teasing him with Ally and Andy.

"Because I'm in the bathroom!"

Ash sighed and rolled his eyes, his friends snickered at their antics. Ash was glad that the tension had lessened. "Fine!" Ash walked to the door, preparing himself to be bombarded with questions about Emma, Kailey's latest line of questioning. When Ash opened the door, it wasn't Kailey who answered but the last person that Ash wanted to see.

It was Denman. Ash froze in shock and fear.

"Hi Dr Denman", Ash managed to say, his brain was both screaming at him to run and to appear calm. There was still a chance she didn't know about him, and he didn't want to make her suspicious.

"Please call me Linda", Linda said and smiled at Ash.

"Linda!" Ash's mother called from behind him, "This is a nice surprise".

Ash noticed that Zane, Lewis, Emma and Rikki were in the porch, and while Linda was talking to his mother Zane moved to stand next to him. Ash smiled gratefully at Zane, who smiled reassuringly back though Ash could tell he was just as scared as he was.

"You two know each other?" Ash asked, hoping that this was the reason that Denman was here.

"Yes, your mother and I met when we went to a production of The Fiddler on The Roof, and have been good friends ever since", Linda explained.

"I didn't realise you had come back here", Rachel said and nodded at Ash to let Linda in the house. Ash didn't particularly want to, as he was still scared that Denman was here for him. But he couldn't tell his mother that so he reluctantly let her in. Zane put a comforting hand around his shoulder, and drew Ash close to him which helped a bit.

"I wanted to surprise you", Linda said as she hugged Rachel.

"Shall we catch up in the kitchen? I can make you some tea or coffee if you like", Rachel said.

"That would be lovely and I wouldn't mind a cup of tea", Linda said smiling at Rachel.

Ash was beginning to feel relieved, that was until Denman glanced at him with a look of longing. It was really freaking him out. He felt Zane's grip on his shoulder tighten, the moment seemed to drag on forever. But Denman looked away and followed Rachel to the kitchen.

The group breathed a sigh of relief as soon as the door closed behind Denman. Zane kept Ash close to him and Ash leaned against him grateful for the comfort.

"What do we do now?" Ash asked anxiously.

"It's too dangerous for you to be here, we need to get you out of here", Zane said firmly.

"But Denman doesn't know about Ash, if she did she would have taken him just now", Lewis said and immediately regretted it.

Ash flinched, causing Zane to glare at Lewis.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that", Lewis said, Ash smiled reassuringly at Lewis not trusting himself to speak. The thought that he could have been on the way to a dissection table right now, and not with his friends terrified him.

"Lewis has a point though, I don't think Denman knows", Emma said.

"I don't know, what if she just didn't want to do anything in front of Ash's mother?" Rikki pointed out. "I agree with Zane".

Emma crossed her arms, "Of course you agree with Zane".

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rikki said her voice rising in anger.

"We've all noticed how close you two are, it's clouding your judgment".

"That's rich coming from you. You're the reason Ash is in danger you said so yourself!"

Emma flung herself at Rikki and they began to fight, Ash and Zane pulled them away from each other with great difficulty and held them back.

"Why do I always have to be the voice of reason? Playing the blame game won't help Ash, we need to figure out if Denman knows about him?"

"How can we do that?" Rikki asked.

"We'll sneak into her lab after it is closed and search the place, I can also check her things at my house to see if there are any clues there". Lewis felt a bit guilty doing this, but Ash's life was on the line he had no choice.

"Okay, so we'll meet back here at six right?" Ash said.

Everyone agreed and left to prepare for breaking into Denman's lab.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **Hi guys, thank you all a lot for your suggestions, let me know if you would like anything else to happen and I will consider it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Lewis was relieved when he finally managed to sneak into his aunt's room, but as he thought about his conversation with Linda his fear for Ash increased. She had tried to be subtle but Linda had asked a lot of questions about Ash, and Lewis had to be so careful not to give anything away.

After checking the coast was clear Lewis began his search. After ten minutes of searching Lewis was about to give up, as he was afraid he was pushing his luck staying there any longer. But then something shiny caught his eyes. Linda's desk draw was slightly open and when Lewis looked inside he saw the keys to Linda's lab, he took them and put them quickly in his pocket. Lewis' heart dropped when he noticed something else. It was a vial of blood and it had Ash's name on it.

Lewis took the vial with shaking hands. Had Linda already examined it? Did she know the truth about Ash? Lewis ran out the house to meet the others, holding the vial securely in his hand. They had agreed to meet at Ash's house as his family was out, and when Zane let Lewis in he ran to the living room. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Ash and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Lewis, what's wrong?" Ash asked in concern.

This caused Lewis to tighten his grip, even when Ash was in danger he still put the well being of his friends ahead of his. When Lewis released Ash he showed him the vial of his blood. Ash gaped in shock and fear at the vial. Zane and Lewis pulled Ash into another hug, Emma and Rikki soon joined them.

"We won't let her hurt you Ash", Emma said.

"We don't even know if this means she knows yet", Rikki said trying to comfort Ash.

Ash let out a shaky breath, "I hope she doesn't know I can't lose you all".

"You won't lose us", Zane protested.

"Zane, you know what she'll do if she knows. I'll have to go on the run".

Emma squeezed Ash's hand, "If it comes down to that, I'm coming with you".

Ash squeezed back, "I can't ask you to do that".

"You wouldn't be asking".

Ash looked at Emma in shock and gratitude, his heart warmed at her words. After his ex Ash had been afraid to try a relationship with Emma. But Ash knew he had made the right decision, he was so happy with Emma and now she was even willing to give up her life in the Gold Coast for him. Ash smiled happily at Emma and she returned his smile.

"Yeah we're with Emma if you have to run, we will too", Zane said firmly and everyone nodded their agreement. Ash didn't think it was possible but his heart warmed even more. He couldn't believe that he and Zane used to be enemies, that his friendship with Lewis had grown stronger than he ever thought it would and that he had become friends with a girl whose walls around her heart were so hard to break. Ash had to fight the tears that were threatening to roll down his cheeks. He hugged them all as tight as he could, to try and show them how much they all meant to him. They stayed like that for a long time, but they eventually broke apart.

"Zane, that's the first time you've agreed with me". Emma said to try and lighten the mood.

Zane smirked at Emma, "Hey you're right".

"Okay, we need to go to the lab it should be closed now", Lewis said.

"Yeah let's go", Ash said.

"Oh no you are not coming with us. You're staying here", Zane said and crossed his arms.

"What? But-"

"It's too dangerous for you Ash, please stay here", Rikki said and put her hands comfortingly on his shoulder.

"But I can't stay here and do nothing".

"Please Ash", Emma said giving him a side hug.

Ash sighed, why could he never say no to Emma? "Fine I'll stay".

"Thank you so much Ash", Emma said.

"Just promise me you'll all be careful".

"We promise", Emma said.

The group left to go to the lab. After making sure there was no one around, Lewis took out his aunt's keys and unlocked the door. When Lewis turned the light on he gasped in shock. Everything was gone.

"This is really bad", Zane said anxiously.

"Guys look", Rikki said and pointed at the table. There was a note on it. Rikki took the note and read it.

'It was very stupid of you all to leave Ash alone'.

"Ash!" They all shouted at the same time and tried to run out but the door was locked. Zane banged the door to try and open it but it wouldn't open.

"We have to call Ash now", Emma said and tried to get her phone, but it wasn't in her pocket. "My phone's gone".

"So's mine", Lewis said.

Zane and Rikki desperately checked for their phones, but they were both gone too.

"How is this possible? I definitely brought my phone with me", Rikki said angrily.

"Remember those guys that bumped into us. They must have taken our phones".

"Denman is behind this, she locked us in and now we have no way to save Ash!" Zane said and punched the wall in his anger.

"Zane you have to calm down, we need to-"

"Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down Lewis? Denman could be hurting Ash right now- ".

Lewis put his hands on Zane's shoulders, "Ash needs us right now, we need to find a way out of here".

Zane took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Lewis, I'm just really scared".

Lewis pulled Zane into a hug, Lewis knew how scared Zane must be to admit that and that thought frightened him even more, "I know it's okay".

"Guys, I hate to ruin the moment but we need to come up with a plan", Rikki said.

"Yeah, you're right", Lewis said and the group put their heads together to try and find a way out.

Meanwhile Ash was pacing in his living room. He had tried to do anything to keep his mind off what his friends were doing right now, but nothing worked he was so worried about them. What if they got caught? They would be in so much trouble all because of him. Ash was jolted out of his thoughts by the door bell ringing. Ash was glad to have a distraction so he happily opened the door. But his heart leapt to his throat when he saw Denman pointing a gun at him.

"Come with me now", Linda said coldly.

Ash nodded not trusting himself to speak. Denman stepped aside so Ash could go in front of her. The moment Denman turned the gun turned away from him as she moved Ash darted back into the house, and tried to shut his door but Denman stopped the door with her foot. She pushed the door so hard that Ash fell flat on his back. Ash tried to get up but Denman hit Ash with her gun causing him to fall again.

Denman crouched to Ash's level and pointed her gun at him, "If you try anything like that again, you're friends will pay the price".

Ash's eyes widened in shock and horror, "What do you mean?"

"I know you were planning to break into my lab, I have them locked up in there and I was thinking of bringing them with us".

"No please I won't fight, just please leave them alone".

"Maybe I will if you really _will_ behave".

"I will I promise".

Denman smirked terrifyingly at Ash, "Good, now get up".

With his heart racing Ash got up, Denman pressed her gun into his back and pushed him forward. There were two men in black suits waiting for them, they took Ash and handcuffed him.

"Please don't do this".

Denman brushed some hair out of Ash's eyes causing him to flinch, "I'm sorry Ash I have to. You have no idea how valuable you are". Denman nodded to the men holding Ash, they put him in the car boot and locked it.

Ash couldn't believe this was happening, it was his worst nightmare coming true. Ash's heart began to race and he automatically searched his pocket for his phone. It was still there. He couldn't believe Denman hadn't checked for his phone, especially as she must have taken his friends' phones given that they hadn't called him. Ash wanted to call the police but knew that he couldn't without them finding out what he is. So instead he called someone else.

"Cleo, I really need you".


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) It's getting close to the season finale :)**

"Cleo, I really need you".

"Ash? What's going on?"

"Linda Denman has trapped Zane, Rikki, Emma and Lewis in her lab. Please get them out". Ash said urgently. He was so afraid for their safety, especially if Denman found out Zane and Lewis were mermen too.

"I don't understand why would she do that, is this some kind of prank? I would expect that from Zane but you-"

"No Cleo please this isn't a prank, they really need you".

"Where are you-"

Cleo was cut off when Ash's phone turned off causing him to sigh in frustration. It had completely run out of battery. Ash was glad he was at least able to get Cleo's help for his friends and girlfriend. Girlfriend. The word made warmth flow through his tummy despite the situation. Ash's heart sank though when he realised he might never see Emma again or his friends and family. He was so scared of what Denman had planned for him, he knew he would probably spend the rest of his life strapped to a table and that terrified him.

Thirty agonising minutes later the car came to a stop and Ash's heart hammered even more wildly in his chest. When the boot opened he saw Denman grinning at him. Denman leaned in close to Ash and stroked his cheek causing him to flinch back but Denman wouldn't let go of him. Denman kept staring at Ash with the same look as longing she did before when she came to his house, and it really freaked him out, until someone coughed behind her causing Denman to jump and glare at the man behind her. Denman grabbed Ash and pulled him harshly out of the car causing Ash to stumble and nearly fall but Denman caught him. Denman pulled Ash close to her and suddenly there was a pain in his neck.

"Sweet dreams", Denman whispered as the world turned black.

Zane had his arms wrapped protectively around Lewis and Rikki, while Emma snuggled into Rikki who hugged her tightly trying to comfort her as much as herself. They had tried to find ways out but everything they had done had failed. There was a man and a woman outside guarding them and they had often came in and taunted them about Ash. Emma and Lewis had had to hold Zane and Rikki back and themselves from punching them a lot of times.

"I'm so scared for Ash, Denman's going to do terrible things to him, she'll experiment on him and-"

"Em, Ash is strong he'll be okay", Rikki said trying to sound convincing but failing.

"I'm going to kill Denman!" Zane said furiously and was about to speak again but suddenly the door was flung open and the last person anyone expected came in. It was Cleo. They all stared at her in shock.

"How?" Lewis said.

Cleo grinned, "I tricked the guards into thinking Miriam needed help. She's here looking for you Zane by the way". Zane grimaced, he wished Miriam would just leave him alone. Lewis hugged Cleo and she hugged him back tightly. "Guys what's going on? Ash called me and-"

"Ash called you?" Emma asked in suprise and hope.

"Yeah but he sounded scared, and why were you guys trapped in here?"

The group shared a look.

"I think we should tell her", Lewis said.

"I don't know Lewis", Zane said anxiously.

"Cleo has just saved us and we need all the help we can get to save Ash".

"What happened to Ash?" Cleo said sounding alarmed.

Rikki took Zane's hand and squeezed it, "I think Lewis is right".

Zane shared a meaningful look with her and then with Emma who nodded. Zane sighed, "Okay but we have to go now".

The group ran out of the lab, being careful so that they weren't spotted by the guards who were talking to a very confused Miriam, and ran to Zane's house. They felt it would be the safest place because of the high security. Cleo sat next to Lewis who kept fidgeting anxiously. Lewis had been wanting to tell Cleo the truth for so long, but he was afraid of how she would react. What if she hated him and exposed him and his friends? Lewis jumped when Cleo put an arm around him but the touch helped him to relax a bit.

"So...um...", Lewis tried to say but the words just wouldn't come. Lewis looked helplessly at Zane who nodded in understanding.

"It's probably better if we show you".

Lewis shared a silent conversation with Zane when he could tell that Zane wanted to show Cleo his merman self rather than him. Zane reluctantly nodded and Lewis smiled gratefully at him, Lewis loved Zane's protective side but this was something he needed to do. Lewis got up and got some water trying to stall the reveal for as long as possible. Lewis's panic increased the closer he was to coming back to the living room. He couldn't bear the thought that Cleo's beautiful eyes could become full of hate or fear. Lewis lied down and tried his best to calm his racing heart. Zane sat next to him protectively and Lewis was so grateful for that. Lewis made himself poor the water over himself and he transformed into a merman.

Cleo gasped and Lewis was afraid to look at her so he turned away and squeezed his eyes shut. Lewis was startled when he felt a hand grasp his. Lewis opened his eyes and saw Cleo had come to sit next to him and was staring in awe at his tail.

"Your tail is so beautiful Lewis. Can I... Can I touch it?"

Lewis nodded still feeling scared that Cleo would change her mind and run from him. Cleo gently touched Lewis' tail and stroked it reverently.

"Wow", Cleo whispered. "Lewis this is incredible".

"You can't tell anyone", Emma said anxiously.

"Don't worry I wouldn't do that", Cleo said not taking her eyes of Lewis' tail.

"Ash and I are both mermen too", Zane said still feeling worried that this was a bad idea, but Lewis was right they needed all the help they could get to save Ash. The thought of Ash made his heart hurt, Zane was terrified for him and wanted him back so much.

Cleo gaped at Zane, "You both are?" Cleo said and Zane nodded. Cleo turned to Emma and Rikki, "What about you two, are you mermaids?"

Rikki laughed, "No but it would so cool if we were", She said causing Emma to smile at her.

"So is this why we need to save Ash?" Cleo said.

Emma hugged herself and tried to stop the image of Ash being experimented on entering her mind but couldn't, "Yeah Denman knows that he's a merman and has kidnapped him". Rikki noticed Emma's distress and hugged her.

Cleo's eyes widened, "Does she know about you two?" Cleo asked Lewis anxiously.

"No she doesn't and we can use that to our advantage".

"What are we going to do?" Zane asked feeling hope as he recognised the look on Lewis' face as an idea hit him.

"We're going to..."

When Ash woke up everything was blurry and it took a while for his eyes to adjust. The room seemed to have come straight out of his nightmares. It was completely white. When Ash managed to get to his feet he saw that his right leg had been chained to the wall and his hands had been tied together. Ash really hoped this wasn't because Denman knew about his powers. Ash frantically looked around to see if anyone was in the room with him but he was alone.

"Please let me go!" Ash shouted in the hope that someone was listening.

"I can't do that Ash", Ash jumped at the sound of Denman's voice. He didn't think she or anyone would actually reply.

"You can't do this, this is kidnapping".

"Actually as you aren't really human I can do this. You have no rights I can do whatever I want to you".

Ash froze in terror at those words. He wished so much that he wasn't here, that he was cuddled with Emma on the couch or with his friends in the moon pool. Ash's thoughts were interrupted when Denman came into the room followed by some people in white bringing a table. Ash immediately tried to escape but Denman grabbed him.

"No please don't do this", Ash said unable to stop the tears spilling out of his eyes, but Denman just ignored him and helped her colleagues force Ash onto the table no matter how hard he struggled.

Denman smiled down at Ash, "You know something has been bothering me", she said as she stroked Ash's cheek again making him wince. "You're a merman you are supposed to love water yet _you_ are scared of it".

"How do you know that?" Ash asked in shock.

"I have my ways. Tell me why are you scared of water?" Ash looked away not wanting to talk about his past but none to gently Denman grabbed his chin and made Ash look at her. "Tell me!" Ash was about to make himself answer but the door suddenly opened and Ash froze when he saw that it was his ex.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Thank you all so much for your comments I love them :) To guest I really liked your ideas and I will consider them thanks for them, thank you all for your ideas, let me know if you want anything else to happen or any crossover characters you would like to see come in :)**

 **Warnings: there is discussion of a past abusive relationship and a flashback of abuse.**

Ash felt as though his powers were working on their own; time seemed to slow down when his ex-girlfriend came into the room. He and Lara had grown up best friends and were happy together as a couple for a year, but before Ash became a merman things became bad for him and in the end he had to get a restraining order against her. His family were furious that she hadn't been sent to jail for the way she had treated Ash, but her father had friends in high places. The sight of Lara made Ash's heart hammer in his chest.

Lara came close to Ash and kissed him even though he tried to turn away to stop her. His reaction didn't seem to faze her though, she just grinned at him in the way that still haunted him.

"W-what are you-"

"Doing here? Well Linda found out about us and contacted me. She told me everything Ash", Lara leaned even closer to Ash making him wish he could get away. "But I don't care that you're a freak I still love you".

Lara's words made Ash's eyes squeeze shut in pain. His eyes snapped back open in surprise though at Linda's reaction.

"Hey! Don't call him that!"

"Why not? He is a freak".

"Do you have any idea how much Ash is worth, that he could change everything?" Linda yelled furiously.

Lara rolled her eyes, "Whatever".

Linda pursed her lips and Ash could tell she was doing a lot to stop yelling at Lara again. "This isn't a good time Lara, I was about to start the experiments". That made Ash panic even more but Linda spoke before he could.

"But you said if I helped you I could have Ash again", Lara said with a pout and grabbed Ash possessively making him wince in pain.

"I said you can have him when I'm not doing experiments, now please go unless you would rather I make you leave". Lara glared at Denman and left after kissing Ash again. "I'm sorry about her Ash-"

"Why do you want her here? You're not really going to let her have me are you?" Ash said unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

Linda smirked at Ash, "She was an important part of your life and I bet she knows things that even your little gang doesn't know".

Ash's blood ran cold and Linda laughed cruelly. Linda was right. There was a time when Ash trusted Lara when he loved her, he had told her things that he hadn't told anyone. Ash knew that she wouldn't hesitate to spill his secrets to Linda, especially if she was given him in return and that thought terrified him. Linda grabbed Ash's chin again to gain his attention.

"You never answered my question".

Though it hurt Ash so much he made himself tell Linda why he was so afraid of water.

4 months into Ash's relationship with Lara...

Ash jumped when the doorbell rang, he put the book he was reading down and got up to answer it as everyone else was out. Ash's heart raced in fear when he saw that it was Lara, they had a huge fight the other day. She was so angry that she hadn't been invited to Ash's family dinner, but his mother had said that he and his siblings couldn't bring their partners as it was meant to be just for their family. Ash had apologized and tried to explain this to Lara but she wouldn't believe him and kept shouting that Ash was embarrassed to be seen with her when he was with his family. The fight had gotten so bad that she actually hit him hard enough that he fell to the floor.

They had stared at each other in shock until Lara fuelled by her fury wouldn't stop hitting Ash. He had tried to block her but it was hard to do because Ash didn't want to hurt Lara. Ash didn't know how long she had beaten him but he had never been so relieved when she stormed out of his house. Ash had wanted to tell his family what had happened so badly, especially when they questioned him about his injuries but he was too afraid to. Afraid that they wouldn't believe him. So in the end he just said it was bullies.

Seeing Lara in front of him looking just as angry as she was that night paralysed Ash with fear. When Ash snapped back to reality he tried to stop her coming in but she shoved him backwards and he nearly fell again but caught himself using the door.

"Lara please go".

"No we need to talk!" Ash closed the door and as soon as he did Lara grabbed his arms hard enough to bruise, "So are you going to make it up to me?"

Feeling a bit courageous Ash managed to glare at Lara, "After what you did to me, I... I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry but we're over".

Lara gaped at Ash and the fury in Lara's eyes scared Ash and he tried to get out of his house but her grip on him tightened even more. She dragged Ash to the garden despite his struggles. She threw him in the pool and when he came up for air she pushed him back under the water and wouldn't let him back up. Ash panicked and did everything he could to try and get back up but Lara's grip was too strong. Just when Ash thought he was going to die Lara let go and Ash sprung back up spluttering and coughing. Lara grabbed him again and Ash thought for one terrifying moment that she was going to do it again but she pulled him close and whispered.

"If you _ever_ try to break up with me again, I won't let you come back up for air next time. Understood?" When Ash didn't answer she made to put him under the water again scaring Ash.

"I understand", Ash croaked.

"Good", Lara said with a smile. She dragged Ash out of the water and kissed him fiercely.

Now...

Ash hadn't realized he had been crying until Linda wiped his tears away making him flinch again.

"I'm so sorry Ash I had no idea".

Ash gave her a confused look, "I thought you did your research".

"That was something Lara left out".

Ash was even more confused when he could see genuine remorse and sadness in Linda's eyes. Linda seemed to care about him despite what she had done to him and what she was planning to put him through. Why would she care about him? One of the people in white coughed awkwardly making Ash jump. He had been so scared by Lara's appearance that he had completely forgotten they were there.

"Shall we move it? Everything is ready in the lab for it", the woman said.

Ash's eyes widened in fear and his heart hurt at being referred to as 'it'. He tried to plead one more time, "You know this is wrong, you may not want to believe it but you know it is. Please don't do this".

Again Ash could see remorse in Linda's eyes but it was soon replaced by coldness, "Like I said, you're not really human so there is nothing wrong about doing this at all. Move it to the lab".

Despair overtook Ash as he was being moved to the lab and he saw tools lying on a table next to him that looked as though they came straight out of a horror movie. Linda grinned terrifyingly at Ash.

"Let's begin".

Lewis and Cleo were alone in the living room. Zane and Rikki had gone upstairs to call some of their friends for help, while Emma had gone outside to do some research on Denman. Lewis didn't want to leave her alone but she had insisted and Lewis knew her well enough to know that she needed the time alone. He and Cleo were on their phones doing their own research.

Lewis had tried several times to talk to Cleo but had failed each time. Cleo seemed to be taking the whole mermen reveal very well and didn't act any different around him and Zane, apart from times when he would catch her staring at him with the same awe that she had when looking at his tail. Lewis was still scared that she would change her mind. Lewis jumped when Cleo put her arm around him.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing". Cleo raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him causing Lewis to sigh. "I just... are you really okay with me being a merman?"

Cleo moved closer to Lewis and hugged him, "Of course I am. You're my best friend, this doesn't change that".

Lewis felt his heart sink at the words 'best friend', but at the same time he felt hope that Cleo still cared for him, "Really?"

"Yes. I know you're scared especially with what's happening to Ash right now, but I promise you, I would never expose you or Zane and Ash. I mean sure Zane can be _soooo_ annoying", Cleo said making Lewis laugh. "But I couldn't do that to him or Ash, and certainly not _you_ ".

Lewis smiled happily and hugged Cleo tightly, "Thank you that means so much to me". Cleo hugged back just as tightly and they stayed that way for a long time until Zane and Rikki came in making them spring apart.

Rikki laughed, "Sorry didn't mean to interrupt you love birds", she said making Lewis blush and exchange an awkward look with Cleo.

"My friends have agreed to help us", Zane said excitedly.

"Who are they?" Cleo asked.

Zane grinned, "Magnus Bane and his boyfriend Alec Lightwood".

 **For those who have seen or read Shadowhunters I hope you like this crossover. For those who haven't Magnus and Alec are a canon couple from Shadowhunters, I recommend reading the books, watching the series and movie :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 **I love Emmash and Zikki, but I also ship Zane and Ash and Emma and Rikki. I was thinking of writing an alternate universe of this story with different story-lines with these pairings or that they could get together in the future. I would love to hear your thoughts about this :)**

Lewis jumped in fright when a bright circle of light appeared out of nowhere and two unfamiliar people walked through hand in hand. Lewis, Cleo and Rikki stared in shock. Zane had told Rikki about what Magnus and Alec were, but it was one thing hearing about it and another to see it.

Magnus and Alec immediately hugged Zane. It had been a long time since they had last seen each other. Alec smiled to himself when he remembered Zane complaining about a girl called Rikki, both he and Magnus had shared knowing grins and teased Zane about having feelings for her. They had been close friends for a long time, Zane found out about the Shadow world when he accidently saw Magnus using magic, Magnus didn't want to risk another memory spell after everything that had happened with Clary and so they had trusted Zane with the secret. It turned out they weren't the only ones with secrets now. Zane had called them in a panic and told them everything about him and his friends being mermen and that Ash had been kidnapped by a marine biologist who wanted to experiment on him.

Alec and Magnus were shocked they had thought merpeople were extinct, they were also afraid for Ash. Alec and Magnus had instantly agreed to help. They would have brought Jace, Izzy and Clary, but they didn't want anyone finding out that merpeople existed. Alec was brought out of his thoughts by a young man with blonde hair who he assumed was Lewis from Zane's description of him.

"How did you do that?" Lewis spluttered.

Zane gave Lewis an incredulous look, "After everything we have been though you're suprised by this?"

Lewis was about to retort but Magnus spoke before he could, "What can we do to help Ash?" Magnus asked in concern.

"We need to get Ash out of that place, can you portal us there and get him out", Zane asked.

"I can only portal to places I have been before, but I can do a tracking spell to find him. Can you give me something very important of his?"

Zane instantly got the photo of Ash, Zane and Lewis in human form in the moon pool. Ash had given it as a present for all three of them and it meant so much to each of them. Zane handed Magnus the photo while Lewis left to get Emma. It took a couple of tries but Magnus managed to find Ash. Zane wanted to leave straight away but Alec said that they needed to come up with a plan first so Zane reluctantly agreed. When Lewis and Emma came back Zane introduced everyone and they sat down to discuss a plan.

Ash was curled in on himself alone in the white room. Ash could still feel the searing pain of the terrible torture Denman had put him through and he was dreading seeing Lara. Linda had said that she would be allowed some time with him and he was terrified of seeing her again. Ash jumped in fright when Lara came in and smirked at him. Ash tried to back away but Lara grabbed him and kissed him.

Lara pressed Ash tightly against her and whispered in his ear, "I know you're scared but you'll learn to love me again".

"Lara I'm in love with someone else please just move on". Ash realised too late that was the wrong thing to say. Lara threw Ash to the floor and repeatedly kicked and hit him. Ash tried to protect his body but his chains restricted him and Lara stopped him too. "WHO DO YOU LOVE!"

"I'm never telling you", Ash knew that if she found out it was Emma, Lara wouldn't hesitate to hurt her and he couldn't bear the thought of that happening.

"Is it Byron? I saw you staring at him a while after we broke up".

There was a time when Ash had feelings for Byron but he had thought Byron had liked Miriam and was too afraid to tell him how he felt. Ash had been heartbroken for a long time, but then he met Emma at the café and he tried to stop himself falling for her after Lara and his heartbreak over Byron but he had been unable to stop himself. Ash couldn't let her think it was Byron she would hurt him too.

"No it's not him".

"Then who?" Lara continued to hurt him but Ash refused to give in. In the end Lara gave up and stormed out of the room in anger.

Ash squeezed his eyes shut, his whole body was in pain after Denman's torture and Lara's beating, he felt as though he couldn't move. The door opened again and Denman came in. Ash jumped and tried to will his body to move away from her when she crouched to his level but he couldn't.

"Please no more experiments", Ash said brokenly.

"Oh Ash, we have only just started. But I suppose I can give you a break I don't want you dying on me".

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I wish I didn't have to, you're such a beautiful creature but...", Denman shook her head, "You really have no idea how much you can change lives do you? I thought Lewis would have explained that to you".

Ash tensed. For a horrible moment he thought Denman knew that Lewis was a merman but then he remembered she knew him personally as she was his aunt. Ash also realised Denman knew that Lewis knew his secret, had she been spying on him? Ash jerked violently when Denman suddenly brought his face close to hers and kissed his forehead. Denman grinned at him the same way she had as she had tortured him and it scared him.

"I wonder what would happen if a merman and a human had a baby together".

Ash's eyes widened in horror, "Don't-"

"Lara loves you so much I'm sure she would be happy to be the mother".

"Don't make me please", Ash begged, Denman just grinned wider and left the room. Ash shouted after her but she just ignored him leaving Ash alone sobbing uncontrollably. Ash didn't know how long he had been crying his heart out for but he jumped when the door opened. The terrifying thought that he would be here for so long that he would no longer jump when the door opened crossed his mind and he tried his best to shut it out. Denman came in followed by Lewis! Ash gaped at Lewis what was he doing here? Ash wanted to tell him to run but before he could Lewis suddenly kicked him in the stomach causing his already badly hurt body even more pain. But the pain of betrayal was far, _far_ worse. "Lewis?" Ash said in shock his voice breaking. This had to be some kind of trick to fool Denman but Lewis kicked him repeatedly for so long that, that hope was snuffed out.

Lewis grabbed Ash roughly and pulled him to his feet , "Can I bring it to the lab now?" Lewis asked excitedly.

Denman chuckled, "Of course, hang on a second", Denman took her phone out of her pocket and rang someone.

"Lewis I don't understand-"

Lewis laughed cruelly an action so unlike Lewis that it made his eyes sting with unshed tears, he couldn't believe Lewis was betraying him. Lewis shared the same secret, they had been through so much together how could he do this? "Did you really think that I was your friend? I was so sick of pretending I'm glad I don't have to anymore", Lewis said making Ash's heart hurt even more. Lewis then whispered in his ear "If you tell Denman what I am I'll tell her that Zane's a merman too".

That made Ash freeze in fear for Zane, despite the betrayal Ash would never have told Denman what Lewis was. But this made Ash fear that he would just tell Denman about Zane anyway. This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be happening. Denman finished speaking on the phone and turned to them, "Lewis, take it to the lab I'll be there in a few minutes". Lewis nodded happily and dragged Ash along with him and Denman as they left the room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi guys I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 **Thanks for your comments and opinions about my story idea. I'm going to write it as a separate story set in an alternate universe of this story, so the guys will become mermen. I'm thinking of setting it in college instead of school.**

 **Warnings: discussion of an abusive relationship and flashback of abuse.**

Lewis dragged Ash roughly on their way to the lab, Ash tried pleading with him but Lewis either ignored him or was cruel. When they arrived at the lab Lewis helped Denman's colleagues force him on to the table but to his surprise they only strapped his wrists and not his ankles. But the reason why became clear when one of the people in white threw water at him and he transformed into his merman form. They all stared at him in awe making Ash look away, but he jumped in fright when he felt someone touching his tail. Denman had come back and was stroking his tail.

"Please don't", Ash whimpered but Denman just ignored him and continued to stroke his tail.

"You're so beautiful", Denman whispered.

Ash didn't know how long they stroked and examined his tail but he hated every minute of it, it felt like a violation and it made him feel sick to his stomach. Ash suddenly found himself back in the white room chained to the wall again. After making sure he was alone Ash allowed himself to curl up and cry himself to sleep.

Meanwhile Denman was in her office looking at the photos she had taken of Ash and his friends. She had been spying on them for a long time, but she hadn't been able to get a photo of him in merman form so she was very happy that she had now and she pinned them to the wall.

"You took pictures of me?"

Denman turned to Lewis, "I had to I needed to know how you were involved in this. Do you know how Ash became a merman?"

"Unfortunately I don't".

"Really? I'm surprised he didn't trust you with this information". Lewis was about to speak but someone knocked on the door.

One of Denman's colleagues came in, "Denman you need to see this".

"Wait for me here Lewis".

Denman was surprised when she was lead to Ash. "What do I need to see?"

Denman's colleague harshly grabbed Ash's hands that he had been trying to hide and Denman's eyes widened when she saw that they were glowing. "What are you doing?"

Ash looked at Denman fearfully, "I-I don't know, this has never happened before". Suddenly the light grew so that it covered all of Ash's body after a few minutes the light disappeared and Ash was completely healed. Ash stared at his healed arms in amazement.

"That's incredible", Denman breathed. "How did you do that?"

"I really don't know-"

"You expect me to believe that".

"I told you this has never happened before".

"Take it back to the lab, I need to talk to Lewis and see if Ash is telling the truth. Lewis was looking at the pictures when Denman came back to her office. "Something very interesting just happened", Denman said making Lewis jump.

"What happened?"

Denman explained everything and realised that Ash was telling the truth when Lewis gaped in shock at her. "So I'm assuming this really hasn't happened before".

"Yeah it never has, wow that sounds amazing. If Ash can heal himself maybe he can heal others too".

Denman grinned at Lewis, "That's what I was thinking, we need to find a way to do that-" Denman was cut off when her phone rang.

"Linda, the merman has escaped!"

"What? Find him now and bring him back to me alive!" Denman shouted furiously and hung up.

"Ash escaped?" Lewis said earning a glare from Denman.

"It escaped, now help me find it".

Ash didn't know how he had managed to heal himself but he was so glad he had or he certainly wouldn't have had the strength to escape and run. Ash hid behind a wall as some people in white ran past him. Ash continued to run as fast as he could through the white corridors but he ran straight into Lara. Lara smiled terrifyingly at him, Ash wanted to run but he was frozen and found himself being backed into the wall. Lara pressed herself against him and cupped his face.

"You're coming with me Ash, I didn't realise how much time Denman was going to spend experimenting on you. I need you all for myself". Lara said and kissed Ash hard but suddenly she was thrown away from him. Ash stared at Emma in shock and relief, she was shaking in fury.

"Get away from him", Emma growled as she stood protectively in front of Ash who took her hand. Emma squeezed it comfortingly and he squeezed back.

Lara smirked at Emma, "So you're the one he loves. He won't love you for long, Ash is going to love me forever!"

Emma punched Lara taking her by surprise, Emma then kicked her making her fall to the floor but before Emma could attack again Lara scrambled to her feet and pointed a gun at her. "Step away from Ash now!" Emma reluctantly started to move but there was a bright flash of light and Lara was thrown against the wall.

"Come on!" Magnus said frantically creating a portal and Alec had an arrow ready to shoot. Magnus hadn't wanted him to come, he was afraid of what Denman would do to him if she found out he was a Nephilim, but Alec had argued that he felt the same way about her finding out about Magnus' magic and that he could fight her. After reassuring Alec he could also fight her Magnus had reluctantly given up arguing, but that didn't stop him standing protectively in front Alec.

Emma grabbed Ash's hand and pulled him with her to the portal but Ash felt someone grab his arm. Ash's eyes widened in fear when he saw that it was Denman. Denman yanked his arm hard and pulled him away from Emma. "Let me go!" Ash said his voice full of fear, he tried to fight Denman but she pulled out her gun and pointed it at him.

"Lewis tie Ash's hands together!"

"Lewis?" Emma said in shock and hurt as Lewis tied Ash's hands together. Lewis briefly glanced at Emma but turned his attention back to Denman. Magnus closed the portal and blue sparks appeared in his hands as he made to throw a spell at Denman but she jabbed the gun threateningly at Ash.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", Denman said staring at Magnus' magic in wonder. "Give yourself up to me now or I will kill Ash".

Magnus growled but moved toward Denman, but Zane appeared out of nowhere and used the suprise to kick the gun out of Denman's hands and push her and Lewis away from Ash. Magnus created another portal Zane grabbed Ash and they ran to the portal, they jumped through followed by Emma, Magnus and Alec. Ash suddenly found himself in the living room of Zane's mansion. How did this Magnus do that? Ash noticed that there was a new guy there but before he could ask anything Emma hugged him tightly and he hugged her back.

"I was so afraid I'd never see you again", Emma whispered.

"So was I", Ash said tearfully. "Thank you all for saving me". The others joined in the hug too.

"I can't believe Lewis betrayed us", Zane said brokenly after a while.

"What?" Rikki said angrily as Cleo's eyes widened.

"Lewis was meant to go in before us to help Ash escape but he joined Denman!" Zane said and punched the wall in his anger.

Ash looked forlornly at the floor, "He helped them experiment on me". Zane pulled him into a hug and tried to comfort him but on the inside he was seething and wanted to make Lewis pay.

"No! Lewis wouldn't betray us", Cleo said furiously.

"I'm sorry Cleo but he did", Emma said and tried to put her arm around Cleo but she shrugged her off.

"Ash is lying! Lewis wouldn't experiment on him he wouldn't hurt us like this".

Ash flinched making Zane even more angry, "He isn't lying, I saw Lewis help Denman", Zane said angrily.

"I refuse to believe that!" Cleo said and stormed off and at the same time Zane jumped when his phone rang.

"Give Ash back to me and maybe I'll consider not making you pay for taking him from me!" Denman said.

"I don't care what you do to me I'm not giving Ash up", Zane said making everyone turn to him. Zane tightened his grip on Ash when his eyes widened in fear.

"Know this Zane, I will not rest until I have Ash back and he will face the consequences for trying to get away from me" Denman said dangerously and hung up.

"She wants me back doesn't she?" Ash asked though it wasn't really a question.

"I won't let her get her hands on you again", Zane said comfortingly. Ash smiled gratefully at Zane but he was still so scared of Denman.

"Thank you so much for saving me but um who are you guys?" Ash asked Alec and Magnus. Zane introduced them to Ash and explained everything. After Ash thanked them again Emma spoke up.

"Ash can I have a word with you?" Emma said.

"Um sure", Ash said nervously, Emma took his hand and led him to one of the rooms in the mansion.

"Who was that girl that I saved you from?"

Ash flinched at the mention of Lara. Ash was going to just keep this to himself but he trusted Emma and she deserved to know. "That girl was my ex girlfriend Lara. But she-she abused me".

"What?" Emma said furiously.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I tried to keep it a secret from everyone but one night my parents caught her hurting me..."

Ash and Lara's one year anniversary...

Lara wanted to spend their anniversary at Ash's house and Ash had made dinner, but only for Lara she didn't allow him to eat while he was with her. Ash had tried hard to ignore his hunger but it was hard when Lara was deliberately eating in front of him. Ash jumped when she suddenly slammed her fist on the table.

"That was terrible Ash! I could barely eat the food", Lara said furiously and pushed the table over in her anger.

Ash flinched violently, "Lara please I'm sorry-"

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Lara backhanded Ash hard enough that he fell to the floor.

Lara punched and kicked him repeatedly ignoring Ash's cries of pain. Lara was so angry that she hadn't heard the door close.

"Ash!" Ash's parents shouted in horror and pulled Lara off him.

Ash threw himself at his mother and sobbed into her shoulder as she soothed him while his father restrained Lara. "Jackson call the police", Rachel said as she tightened her grip on her son. Jackson nodded and called them.

"How long has this been going on?" Rachel said.

"A-about 8 months", Ash managed between his sobs.

Rachel and Jackson glared furiously at Lara, it was taking all their willpower to not take their anger out on her. The police soon came but somehow her parents had found out and had come too. They had a lot of power and made sure she wasn't arrested. Lara had even tried to bring Ash back to her house but his parents wouldn't give in to the pressure Lara's parents put on them, and they made them leave to Ash's immense relief.

Now...

"Lara's going to wish she had never been born by the time I'm done with her!" Emma growled.

"She is so dangerous Emma I don't want you to get hurt".

"I don't care how dangerous she is Ash, she hurt you and I can't let her get away with that!"

"So you're not mad I kept this from you?" Ash asked anxiously.

Emma took Ash's hands gently, "No of course I'm not mad".

Ash sighed in relief and was about to say something but Rikki came in saying she needed Emma's help with something. "I'm going to stay here I need some time to think", Ash said.

Emma hugged him and kissed his cheek, "I will do everything in my power to protect you from Denman and Lara", Emma vowed.

Ash smiled and melted into the hug, "That means so much to me".

When Emma left Ash sank into a chair. He was so afraid, he knew Emma and his friends would protect him from Denman and Lara but he was scared they would get hurt doing so or that Denman would use them against him. Ash's heart was aching so badly because of Lewis' betrayal. First Lara now Lewis, he couldn't bear to lose someone else he loved. Ash had to protect his loved ones and in order to do that there was only one thing he could do. He had to run.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) There will be a couple more crossovers.**

 **To guest what's going on with Lewis will be explained in this chapter :)**

Ash's heart ached as he wrote his letter, he knew that his Emma and his friends wanted to run with him, but after everything Denman had put him through he realized how dangerous she truly was and couldn't place them in danger. He just hoped they could forgive him for this. Ash grabbed the spare go-bag that Zane had and after checking his plane tickets had been downloaded to his phone sneaked out. They always made sure they had friends that they could stay with in case this happened and as Denman had been closing in on them, Ash had arranged a visit to his friend Stiles in Beacon Hills in America and Stiles had been more than happy to let him stay.

Ash was relieved his taxi wasn't late and jumped in. He wished he didn't have to wait two hours for the plane to leave, it would give Denman more time to find him before he could leave. When he had paid the driver he ran to the airport, it took a long time to get through security and it put Ash more on edge, he was constantly looking over his shoulder afraid that Denman would appear at any moment. Ash sighed in relief when they believed the fake ID, he kept the same photo but Zane had a friend who changed his name so that it was harder for people like Denman to track them.

Making sure to pull down his hood to shield his face, Ash made his way to a café to get a drink to try and calm down. Ash checked his phone and sighed when he saw a lot of missed calls and texts, he felt so guilty but he continued to ignore the incoming calls. Ash's eyes widened in fear when he saw Denman, a little while later, who smirked when her eyes locked with his. She made her way over to him and Ash ran, Ash ran and ran until he ran into Lewis who grabbed his wrists.

"Lewis please let me go!" Ash said panic stricken.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, I want to help you".

"What? Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"No but-" Lewis cut himself off when he saw Denman and ran dragging Ash with him until they were a safe distance away. "I'm so sorry for hurting you Ash, I hated having to hurt you it was the hardest thing I have ever had to do but it was the only way for my plan to work".

"I don't understand", Ash said warily.

"I had to make you and the others believe I had betrayed you so I could erase all the information Denman has on you". Lewis brought out a hard drive. "This has all of Denman's information, you don't have to believe me now but check this when you get the chance". Ash reluctantly took it.

"How do I know that you erased Denman's version? You could have just copied it and not erased it to trick me".

Lewis sighed, "You have every reason to not believe me, but I care about you so much and I can't let Denman catch you again. Please let me help you".

Ash scrutinised Lewis, he seemed sincere but he wasn't sure if he could trust him after what he did to him. But Lewis had just helped him get away from Denman when he could have turned him in. Part of him desperately hoped Lewis was telling the truth and hadn't betrayed him, he had been though enough betrayal. "Okay but this doesn't mean I have forgiven you or that I trust you".

Lewis nodded and smiled hopefully at him, "Come on it's not too long until your flight now".

Ash followed Lewis hoping dearly that he wasn't leading him straight to Denman. Lewis took him to another café and bought them both drinks to pass the remaining time. Conversation was very awkward and Ash was glad when it was time to leave. They ran to the gate constantly checking that Denman hadn't found them. When Ash was about to leave to get the bus for the plane he was suprised when Lewis pulled him into a tight hug.

"I know you don't believe that I'm your friend, but what I said when we were with Denman was a lie you're like a brother to me. I hope you arrive safely", Lewis said. Ash awkwardly hugged him back wanting to believe his words but unsure if he should. A while later he had boarded the plane and it was about to leave when Denman's voice rang out.

"Wait, don't leave!"

Ash froze in terror, the young man beside him noticed and helped him hide under the seats. It was difficult because of how tight the space was but he managed it. The man had put his things in front of Ash so no one could see him. Ash became more scared the closer Denman came to his seat and had to do a lot to stop himself from panicking and giving himself away when she arrived at his seat. To his immense relief Denman believed the man next to him when he said he hadn't seen him. Ash got up when Denman had left the plane and sat down on the seat.

"What's going on? Why was she after you, you're not a criminal are you?"

"Don't worry I'm not a criminal but I can't tell you the truth I'm sorry. Thank you so much for helping me. I'm As- I mean Aaron".

"No problem, I'm the Doctor pleasure to meet you".

Ash gave him a confused look, "The Doctor can't be your name".

The Doctor pouted, "I prefer it when people say Doctor Who?"

Ash became even more confused, "Seriously what is your real name?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I know it's not Aaron you were about to say a different name".

Ash was saved from answering when the plane started to take off. The Doctor grabbed Ash's hand tightly and used the other too hold the arm rest and squeezed his eyes shut. "Are you okay?" Ash asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm just used to a different way of travelling".

"How come your going by plane?"

"Amy and Rory insisted that I try the human way of travelling-"

"Did you just say the human way of travelling?" Ash said with wide eyes.

"What? No you must be hearing things. Anyway, they said it would be less rocky flying by plane and they lied to me".

"It'll get calm soon, it is only like this when the plane takes off and lands".

"Oh good, I wish they had warned me about this though", The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief when the plane finished take off. They chatted for a lot of the journey making it go faster. Ash was happy to see Stiles waiting for him with his boyfriend Derek. Stiles hugged him with so much force that they fell to the floor.

"Oops sorry about that", Stiles said sheepishly.

Derek helped Stiles and Ash up, "That's okay thank you so much for letting me stay with you".

"No problem", Stiles said happily as Derek hugged Ash. Stiles felt warmth in his heart as his boyfriend hugged Ash, Derek only showed affection to him and Scott and he was so happy he had become friends with Ash. "Come on let's go".

Meanwhile back at Zane's house everyone was freaking out and Emma kept staring at Ash's letter. She cursed herself for leaving him alone for so long but he had been through so much and Emma just thought he needed space.

"I can't believe he did this!" Zane shouted angrily.

"He was just trying to protect us", Emma said sadly, Alec was about to speak but the door bell rang making everyone tense.

"Magnus who is it?" Alec asked knowing Magnus could use his magic to see.

"It's Lewis", Magnus said in confusion.

"What?" Rikki said angrily, "How dare he come here?"

"I'm going to find out why he's here".

"Zane don't it's too dangerous", Magnus said and raised his hand to cast a spell but Zane had already opened the door and punched Lewis so hard he fell to the floor. Zane tried to attack Lewis again but Magnus pulled him off with his magic, he also held Rikki and Emma back from taking their anger out on Lewis.

"Magnus let go Lewis needs to pay!"

Lewis got up, "I know it's hard to believe but I didn't betray you-"

"You hurt Ash!" Emma said furiously.

"I had to make it seem like I betrayed you".

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Emma protested.

"With magic", Magnus said, Magnus held Lewis in place in case he was lying while he made a truth serum. Cleo continued to stay upstairs as she was unable to face Lewis. When it was ready they questioned Lewis and the potion revealed Lewis was telling the truth. Zane hugged Lewis.

"I'm sorry for punching you".

"It's okay, I'm so sorry for hurting Ash I hope he can forgive me".

Rikki and Emma joined the hug, "It's Ash, it may take a bit of time but he'll forgive you", Emma said. Lewis smiled gratefully at Emma and hoped so badly that she was right he couldn't lose Ash.

Cleo came downstairs after Emma texted her and hugged Lewis tightly making his heart swell with warmth, "I'm sorry I thought you betrayed us".

"I don't blame you that was my plan".

"Have you seen Ash?" Alec asked startling Lewis he had been so lost in Cleo's eyes.

"Yeah I helped him escape Denman at the airport".

"Do you know where he's going?"

"I know he's going to America but not where in America?"

"Magnus do you think you could track him again?" Rikki asked. "We need to get to him before Denman does, it's too dangerous for him to be alone". Magnus nodded and began tracking him.

Meanwhile Denman was back in her office and was trashing it in her anger. She couldn't believe she had fallen for Lewis' trick, she used to be close to Lewis because of their shared love of marine biology. He had used that against her and it made her so angry. Denman had realized something was wrong when Lewis hadn't come back to her after they had lost Ash and when she logged on to her computer to check her computer, she had found that everything she discovered about Ash was gone including the photos she had taken. When Denman had Ash back she was going to make Lewis wish he had never been born for betraying her.

 **For those who don't know the shows, The Doctor is the main character in Doctor Who. Stiles, Derek and Scott are main characters from Teen Wolf. Stiles and Derek aren't together on the show but I ship them so they are together in this AU.**


End file.
